Pieces and Soul
by XiaoWing
Summary: Ichigo has just defeated Aizen with Mugetsu, when he vomits blood and his soul breaks into many different pieces. When he is later put togehter again, he is in for a surprise!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"…" = when someone is talking

Pieces and Soul

There had been too many incidents those last few months in his life that Ichigo still hadn't really understood or comprehended. His whole life had been turned upside down without him knowing why or how it had even happened. The only thing he had been and was certain about was that he would protect his loved ones no matter what happened, even if he lost his life trying.

Aizen, who stood before him in his new mutated form that held no resemblance to the old human one he had once possessed, was looking at him with hatred, but even thought Ichigo saw no other expression expect anger on the white face he could feel great sadness coming from Aizen. That still didn't mean that he would give up. He would win no matter what. Aizen wanted to sacrifice his family, his friends and his town. He just couldn't allow it, but he still knew that even with his new acquired power he wouldn't be able to bet him. He still needed to be stronger.

Ichigo let his body transform without hesitating in front of Aizen's eyes. He didn't want to use the old man Zangetsu's and Shiro's power but he knew he didn't have a choice, if he wanted to save everyone. He felt his power reach and even break a point that normally nobody, human or otherwise would have been able to pass. It was overwhelming, still he knew that he couldn't waste any time with marveling over his own power and form. He quickly used the advantage that his enemy was still under shock and attacked. He summoned his sword that quickly appeared in his hands and slashed it down. The energy that had gathered inside him exploded out of its tip. The observers, that were lucky enough to be able to watch from a safe distance could only watch with fascination how a black wall suddenly seemed to appear out of thin air. Ichigo was the only one that saw how Aizen's body seemed to slowly break apart and disappear in the darkness of his attack. He hoped that it would be the last time seeing Aizen, even thought he knew he would never forgive himself for killing another being, alive or not. It felt like the time with Ulquiorra. At the end Ulquiorra had shown human emotions toward Orihime that had shown Ichigo that he also possessed emotions, like all of them. It was the same with Aizen. He had felt it in every contact their swords had made. The loneliness and the sadness that he had felt coming from the sword and Aizen himself, had almost stopped him from continuing the fight. He had known those two feelings well throughout his life. He never felt completely at home wherever he was. He felt like he never belonged anywhere. At first his hair had been the reason for those feelings, but later on it had been through the changes that had happened to him. He didn't belong with the humans since he wasn't one completely anymore. He didn't belong with the shinigamis since he had a hollow in him. He didn't belong to the arrancars since he wasn't a hollow. With the vizards he had thought that he had at last found someone that was like him, understood him, a place where he belonged, a home. He had felt such a deep sadness when it revealed itself that he had been wrong, that even with the vizards he couldn't belong. The vizards' hollows weren't intelligent like Shiro, they were moving and acting completely based on instincts. Indeed Shiro acted on instincts but he could repress them and more importantly he could show emotions that no normal hollow should be able to possess.

When the black energy slowly disappeared a very injured Aizen was left behind. Ichigo couldn't believe how stupid he had been. He had subconsciously held back his powers because he hadn't wanted to kill Aizen. He quickly moved toward him. He needed to finish this. He didn't have much time left. Aizen was trying to stand up but had trouble with normally such an easy task. Ichigo needed to do it now before it was too late but he himself knew that he couldn't. His resolve had slowly crumbled with the emotions he had felt coming from Aizen's blade and the wounded body that lay before him. He just couldn't kill anyone else. Maybe that was his weakness. He just couldn't kill, he was not ruthless like Aizen and he put trust in anyone, even in his enemies. He would be the one that would be hurt most by a betrayal but it still would never stop him from trusting another being even if that meant being hurt physically and physiologically.

He just couldn't find the resolve. Suddenly he felt a pull that was slowly increasing till it was so intense that it hurt. It came from deep within, moving through his body like it was blood flowing through his veins. He felt to his knees feeling the last bit of armor fading away as well. He knew what this meant, he was losing his powers. He saw Aizen stand up looking at him with furry. Ichigo wasn't scared, but felt miserable now that he thought about his friends. He had failed through his hesitation. He should have killed Aizen when he had had the change.

Aizen's armor (if it was one) had also slowly disappeared. He resembled a human being again. Ichigo could only listen when Aizen told him that he had lost, how the disappearing of Aizen's sword, which had crumbled in his hand, meant that the Hogyoku had fully awakened and accepted him as his master. How he would soon be able to reach his goal. He was stopped in his rant when points of light appeared on his chest. Ichigo watched how Uruhara appeared. He observed and listened when he began to talk to Aizen. He listened how Urahara told Aizen that it was a kidou that had started to activate as soon as he was in a weakened state. That the hogyoku hadn't accepted him and he had been weakened so far that the sealing kidou had activated. Aizen tried to get out of the kidou without succeed. They talked a bit more before Aizen was fully sealed away in a snowflake like construct. Ichigo didn't know what to think. He felt a great sadness when he thought about Aizen, but he knew that it had to be done and was glad that it was finally over. He thought about his friends and family that would all survive before his mind wandered back to Aizen. He understood Aizen's motives better than anyone, because in some aspects they resembled each other. Aizen, like Ichigo, had always wanted to belong somewhere. When it seemed that he couldn't find a place anywhere in this world where he felt at home, he had wanted to become god and create his own world where he had a place, where he would have a home. He pitied Aizen since he knew those feeling well. At least he had friends, even thought they couldn't always understand what he felt and what was going on in him. Still, they knew that something was wrong with Ichigo and they always tried to understand him. That was enough for Ichigo. He let his lips form into a small smile, a real one. They had succeeded. The fight was over. They had won the war!

It was when he had sat down to rest for a bit that he heard someone shout his name. He looked up to see his friends come toward him, waving their arms around like lunatics. A smile formed on his lips. His home was here! This place gave him the feelings of happiness and protection and the people that he cared about most all lived here. He didn't need more. He quickly stood up and moved toward them. Inoue was crying saying something about not recognizing him at first, because of his long hair and the other also told him that he looked quite different. It was then that the pain that he had felt through the slow progress of losing his powers suddenly doubled. He fell, his body hitting the ground beneath him hard. He didn't fell the impact. The only thing he still felt was the pain, the still growing agony. He couldn't hold back the strangled scream that left his lip, the only thing still noticeable for him were the cries of his friends before blackness wrapped around him like a blanket and he lost consciousness.

**Others pov:**

They could only watch helplessly how their friend fell before their very eyes. He started to scream. Inoue frantically tried to heal whatever was happening to him but it didn't seem to work. His screams only grew louder and he even started to vomit blood. They all felt so helpless. Their eyes widened when his body suddenly started to crack. Rips started to spread all over his soul body. He looked like a shattered mirror image. The pieces of his body didn't dissolve like the bodies of hollows when they were killed and purified but instead they started to glow a warm orange and golden light. They slowly rose from the ground still glowing a warm orange and golden light before flying high into the air. They flew in all directions looking like fallen stars as they did and soon disappeared from the sight. It was a sight to behold. His friends started to cry. They had lost Ichigo. He had disappeared.

The news spread fast. Everyone reacted different to the news. Some showed their sadness openly while others locked those feelings away only for themselves to know that they existed. Some tried to find logic or understanding to his disappearing while other felt guilt eat them from the inside out. They gave him a funeral and buried a coffin without the body. Many tears fell that day, but life went on and they couldn't let Ichigo's death be a reason to end their own.

**INOUE:**

It was a month after his disappearance that Inoue was wandering Karakura alone. She felt guilt like many others eat her away from the inside and she often asked herself if she had done too little, if she could have saved him after all. Her thoughts wandered to the happy times that she had shared with Ichigo. Her thoughts soon brought her back to the day he had broken before them like a shattered mirror and the tears started to flow again. She knew she had tried everything to heal him and others had told her the same, but she just couldn't accept it. She could have tried harder. It was then that she spotted a bit of orange in her sight and so used to connect the color orange with Ichigo, she turned around to see what it was without considering her actions before she reacted. She had been drawn to orange things since she had first met Ichigo and every time she saw a bit of orange now she always thought that it was Ichigo's orange hair.

When she had pinpointed the thing that the orange color belonged to her eyes widened and her breath was caught in her throat. Before her stood a little child around eight years old with bright natural orange hair. It looked just like the hair Ichigo had had. Like in a trance, she started to move toward the child and didn't stop before she stood right before him. She crouched down and stared intensely into his brown eyes before suddenly hugging him. The boy didn't know what to do. He felt something wet touching his shoulder. This person was crying.

He suddenly had the urge to comfort this person. She seemed so familiar and he didn't want to see her sad. _"Are you alright onee-san?"_He finally decided to ask.

She gave him a small smile, not noticing she was crying and tears were rolling down her cheeks. _"Yes I'm alright, or I will be. Sorry for hugging you so suddenly, you just remind me of a friend that disappeared." _She didn't know why she had told this boy before her that but she felt so comfortable and warm with him that she didn't really care.

"_That friend was important right?" _He asked her with a sad frown.

"_Yes he is. I am really worried for him."_ She replied still not letting the little boy go.

"_Oneechan I will take care of you till he comes back. What's your name?"_ The boy gave her a small smile that reminded her of the small smiles that Ichigo had always given them when he was in an extremely good mood. They were rare but much more precious through that since none of the smiles he gave were fake.

"_My name is Orihime Inoue"_ Inoue couldn't help but smile back. She felt so warm and safe. The boy's smile widened in response to her own.

"_My name is Kurosaki Ichigo; it's nice to meet you Inoue!"_ The kid suddenly said. Inoue's eyes widened and her lower lip started to tremble. New tears started to appear wetting the places that still hadn't dried from her last tears.

"_Could you say your name again?"_ She suddenly asked. The small boy frowned before answering her question just to make her happy again. He didn't know why his name had suddenly made this person cry.

"_Kurosaki Ichigo"_ She started to cry harder. _"Are you okay Inoue?" _He finally asked hoping to be able to find the reason for the tears.

She didn't answer. The turmoil that was her emotions were all over the place and she just didn't know what she should feel. Was this boy before her really the Ichigo she knew? She stared intensely at him one more time before giving herself a small nod. His reiatsu felt just like Ichigo and the resemblance couldn't be just coincidence. She hugged his small form harder to herself, like she was scared that he would disappear again if she let go. In her arms was Kurosaki Ichigo and even thought he didn't seem to remember it was enough for Inoue, enough for to just have him with her, to feel his presence. She started to giggle a bit when she thought that Ichigo had been chibified. Still it didn't matter to her. The only think that was important was that he was back.

She soon called Chad to come to her house. She had asked Ichigo if he had someone to stay and he had answered:

"_No, I don't have anywhere to stay. I woke up near here and have been wandering around since then. I don't really remember anything. When I tried to ask people for help or even if they had seen me before they seemed to be unable to see me. You are the first one that really noticed me."_

She gave him a beaming smile. She was happy and a bit proud of herself. For the first time she had done something useful in her opinion. Inoue asked Ichigo if he would like to stay with her and he soon agreed. They had arrived at Inoue's apartment and had moved inside, making themselves comfortable. It was soon after that the door bell rung. Inoue stood up and opened the door. In the doorframe stood a huge Mexican looking man, with a dark tanned skin. He looked at Inoue with worry before asking:

"_Inoue, why did you call me all of sudden so late at night"_ She gave him a huge grin that seemed to caught him in surprise. He hadn't seen such a big smile since Ichigo's disappearance.

"_I called you because I found something special that made me happy and will also be able to make you happy." _The man before her looked stunned before paling a bit. His thought had probably taken a wrong turn somewhere. He looked closer at her and soon dismissed those thoughts about her self-made food. Her wide smile showed him that it was something much bigger.

"_What is it Inoue?"_ Chad asked, curiously looking at her. She stepped aside, letting him move into the small apartment. He looked around before stopping his eyes when something orange caught his wandering gaze. There before him sat something that could only be an illusion. It was impossible. A little Ichigo look alike sat in the right corner of the room staring at him with a searching gaze. Then he asked:

"_You also feel so familiar as if I had known you for a very long time, just like Inoue. Why is that?"_ It seemed like he was talking to himself more than to the huge Mexican looking man but he soon stopped and moved toward the big man. He stretched out his hand wanting to shake hands and said: _"Hello my name is Kurosaki Ichigo and it's nice to meet you." _Sado's eyes widened before he mumbled more out of reaction than anything else:

"_My name is Yasutora Sado"_ He didn't give the kid his nickname that Ichigo had given him. It didn't feel right for others to call him that when the one that was the cause of the name wasn't with them anymore.

"_Then I'll call you Chad." _The huge grin on the little boy's face let Inoue's and Chad's heart leap in happiness. _ "It fits you better."_ Chad let a small smile slip on his face. He couldn't describe how happy he was right at the moment. This boy before him was really their missing friend Ichigo.

Inoue and Chad were certain. This was Ichigo

**ONE DOWN**

**BYAKUYA **(At the same time that Inoue finds little Ichigo)**:**

Byakuya was walking around in a lower District in Rukongai. He didn't know why but he just suddenly had the desire to walk around for a bit. It had been near here that he had found Rukia and so he had been drawn to this place where those happy memories of being able to fulfill the wish of his dead wife had been created. Suddenly something run into his legs and stopped his happy thoughts. When he tried to ignore it and go back to his happy memories he suddenly felt a pull. The thing that had run into him seemed to be clinging to his pants with everything it got. He finally looked down only to see something orange. The child, since it couldn't be anything else with that size had orange hair. When the child moved its head to look up at him he was for a second stunned to see a big smile plastered on the child's face. He took in his factures other than his face. The child looked around one or two years old. He had orange hair and warm brown eyes. The smile was a bit disturbing but when he looked closer he noticed that this child looked exactly like Kurosaki Ichigo, the person that had saved his sister and all of Soul Society. He had been so shocked that he only noticed now that the reiatsu that was coming from the child was exactly like Ichigo's, only the quantity was not the same. This child had less but still much for a child such a young age. He had kneeled down to be able to better study the body structures of the child when it suddenly lifted his arms and hugged his neck. He slowly took hold of the child and stood up. At first the child seemed to marvel how the ground seemed to move away before it looked at Byakuya and grinned.

"_Bya, Bya"_ The child said, tightened his grip around the neck even more before he started to giggled. He stared at the child for a bit before coming to the conclusion that Ichigo still seemed to remember everything. He quickly called the sou-taicho and told him to call a meeting. He had something important to show them all.

Byakuya was quickly moving toward the meeting room where probably everyone was already waiting for him. When he arrived and stepped through the huge doors every pair of eyes were on him. He still held Ichigo in his arms but he was covered with a blanket and so no one could make out what Byakuya had in his arms.

"_Why did you call for this emergency meeting?"_The sou-taicho Yamamoto finally asked trying to look at the thing that was in Byakuya's arms. No one seemed to even thing about trying to feel its reiatsu so no one noticed that it was exactly the same as Ichigo's. Well they also didn't know it was human so who would become angry with them?

"I found him in Rukongai when I was taking a walk." Byakuya said shortly before lifting the blanket off of Ichigo. The eyes from every single one of them grew wide when they saw just what was lying in Byakuya's arms. Now even they noticed and felt his reiatsu, coming to the same conclusion as the noble had.

The orange haired child suddenly opened his eyes and stared at the assembled shinigamis around him. He started to gurgle happy and a big grin grew on his face before he reached out his hands for the nearest person that he saw and recognized.

"_Shiro"_ He gurgles happily. Byakuya quickly handed Ichigo to Thoshiro not waiting for the other to protest and said:

"_He also seemed to still have his memories but it seemed that his powers have decreased." _It was then that Mayuri suddenly moved closer toward the child and as if Ichigo had felt the bad intention from the weird and creepy clown, he started to cry. It was at first a sob but the closer the clown got the stronger the sobs that were starting to become cries got. With each wail the reiatsu that was emitted from the child grew and soon they could fell the power coming from the child pushing down on them. The all stared at the child with surprise and Mayuri stopped his advantage toward him. Ichigo stopped crying and rubbed his eyes. Mayuri backed away when he noticed the glares thrown at him from every last captain in the room and wisely returned to his spot. Ichigo noticed that and giggled before opening his mouth and yawning. He snuggled himself deeper into Toshiro's arms, he soon fell asleep. The power that had a moment pressed down at them disappearing without a trace. Byakuya couldn't stop the small smile from forming on his face. He liked the child Ichigo. He could keep at least a few of the trash he had to deal with daily away.

**TWO DOWN**

**RUKIA/RENJI/URYUU:**

They were all surprised when they suddenly got a call from Inoue and she had told them to come to her apartment. Thinking of the worse, they let everything else drop and quickly moved toward Inoue's apartment. Soon all three of them stood before Inoue's door, having calmed down considerately after having noticed that Inoue hadn't sounded sad or scared at all, more like happy.

"Why do you thing Inoue called us?" Renji finally asked having enough from just standing before the door."

"_I don't know but somehow she sounded really happy. Maybe something good happened and she wants to share it with us. We all really need to get our minds of Ichigo after all. He wouldn't have liked us to be so depressed."_ Rukia concluded with a sad smile on her face.

Uryuu had gone a step farther than the shingamis and felt the reiatsu that was inside Inoue's apartment. He could fell Inoue's and Chad's reiatsu and… That couldn't be right? It felt like…

Without thinking he ripped open the door and stormed inside. Renji and Rukia gave him confused looks before followed him. Uryuu looked around, quickly spotting what he was looking for. On Chad's lap sat a child with bright orange hair and a big smile. That child had the exactly same reiatsu that Ichigo had possessed.

"_Ichigo"_ he mumbled loud enough for the shinigamis behind him and the child before him to hear. The child turned its head, responding to the name and gave the quincy a small smile.

"_You and the other two behind you also feel familiar. Are you also one of my friends?"_ Ichigo asked while starting to stand up and move toward them. They all stared at each other before Rukia suddenly broke down crying and pulled the child into a tight huge. He seemed to be used to it by now since he responded and hugged back, patting the back comfortingly.

It was then that Renji's cell phone started to ring and he quickly opened it and held it to his ear.

"_Hello?"_ He asked with a still confused but happy voice.

"_Abarai Renji fuku-taicho, you and Kuchiki Rukia are to come back to Seireitei immediately. We have found your missing friends Kurosaki Ichigo!"_ Renji didn't have any problem recognizing the voice of none other than Kuchiki Byakuya's. At first Renji didn't know how to response. He looked from the Ichigo that still was still being held in a death crush by Rukia to his phone and back again before slowly answering:

"_That can't be true taicho. Here right before us is Kurosaki Ichigo!"_ The other end went silent before Byakuya said:

"_Come to the meeting room in Seireitei immediately and bring Ichigo with you."_ With that the call ended and Renji could only dumbly stare at his phone.

* * *

><p>It wasn't soon after the call that they were all moving toward Seireitei. Ichigo was looking around in fascination but still keeping up with them. Everyone had come, that included the two shinigamis Renji and Rukia, the two humans Chad and Inoue and the quincy Uryuu. They stopped before a huge door that was leading into the meeting room. It opened before their eyes without anyone there to really open it. The stepped inside only to see their little Ichigo suddenly starting to run toward a shocked looking Toshiro. Ichigo quickly snatched something out of Toshiro's arms and sat down, laying the thing into his lap in the progress. They moved closer to see just what Ichigo had taken away from Toshiro and stared in shock. In little Ichigo's lap lay an even smaller Ichigo.<p>

The taichos didn't fare any better. They also could only stare at the two Ichigos right before their eyes.

"Does anyone know what is going on here?" It was Kenpachi who finally asked bringing everyone out of their shock.

Everyone shock their heads in a sign of no before the little Ichigo that was bigger than the other little Ichigo started to talk. Both Ichigo's eyes were flowing with swirling blue when bigger Ichigo started to talk:

"There are six still missing!" He said with the scowl that was so familiar to all of them that almost all of them smiled.

"What is missing?" Rukia was the first to ask. She was eager to help Ichigo.

"Six of my soul pieces are still missing. If you can bring them all together than we would probably be able to melt together into the real Ichigo Kurosaki again!" They all stared at him in silence.

"How do you know that?" Renji asked suspicious. "You told us that you don't remember anything. Have you been lying to us?" Renji asked with anger in his voice. He looked furious.

"No Renji, this soul piece" with that he held a hand to his chest "Doesn't have any memories since he has been formed out of one arm after all." The bigger Ichigo rolled his eyes as if it was obvious. "An arm doesn't have any memories, maybe reflexes, but no memories. The memories are stored in the brain and the brain's location is the head. I am the soul piece Ichigo that is laying in the others soul piece Ichigo's lap." They all stared at the baby with wide eyes. That couldn't be true. How could the baby be the one talking to them when the other spoke?"

"Before you asked that one question how I can speak through others I will answer it for you. Even thought we have split, we come from the same soul. That also means that we are all a part of that soul and so one being. We have one mind and we can feel each other, emotions and thoughts. I am the piece that is the head. I have all the memories of Kurosaki Ichigo. The brain controls the body. This piece is an arm. Logical conclusion is that I can control and move it how I want it to. Still it is a bit harder now since the arm also has acquired a brain and a temporary will of its own."

"What will happen with the memories that the other soul pieces like the arm have gotten over the time, since they now do have a brain?" It was Kurotsuchi that asked with curiosity and interest shining in his eyes. Both Ichigo's gave him a calculating stare before the bigger soul piece answered.

"When we merge, all memories will be gathered into one brain. Those memories are all part of Kurosaki Ichigo's life experience and precious to us or him even if they come from his fragments."

"Can I ask you something else? Why did Ichigo's soul break into eight pieces? Miss Kuchiki over there had told me Kurosaki's body had broken into much more pieces?" It was Unohana that had asked this specific question.

"Kurosaki's soul broke into many more pieces than eight, but those pieces called to each other and some merged together before flying into every direction. The soul pieces merged with the ones they had been nearest when the body had still been whole."

Unohana nodded her head in understanding before asking another question.

"You mean to tell us that your two arms, your two legs, your body and your head came together before they flew apart right?" With the confirming nod from Ichigo she continued. "Doesn't that mean that there only exist six soul pieces?"

"No, there still are two more. There were two beings that possessed their own minds but lived within mine. They were also part of my soul and I need them _**both**_" he stressed the word "to be able to be whole again. If even only one of them is missing we won't be able to merge."

"Who were those two beings?" Komamura that had asked.

"The first one is someone you all know. It is Kurosaki Ichigo's zanpakuto Zangetsu, and the second being is something you all know about. You could never fully accept Ichigo as one of you because of him. It was something that you feared since you thought that it was evil and needed to be eliminated, Kurosaki Ichigo's inner hollow Shiro."

When they heard what the fragment said they all looked at the ground. They all knew that they had unconsciously tried to distant themselves from Ichigo because of his hollow. It was then that a thought came to all of them. What would happen if the soul pieces merged without Shiro being there? Couldn't they get rid of him like that?

"What if…" It had been Toshiro that had started to ask the question when one look from the child stopped him.

"Regardless of your feelings for Shiro, he is a part of Ichigo's soul. If you left him out it would be like a missing piece in a puzzle and so the puzzle wouldn't be complete. Shiro needs to be there or Ichigo would slowly fall into depression of feeling like he was missing something. He would search for it everywhere and if he still couldn't find Shiro he would probably kill himself out of frustration and longing." They all stared at him with wide eyes. So that meant they couldn't get rid of Ichigo's inner hollow that way. Still they were determined to find a solution.

"You shouldn't try to get rid of Shiro even after that. Ichigo has already accepted him as a part of his soul. He knows Shiro's real identity. Shiro isn't a hollow like you all think even thought he has taken the form of one and has the same powers. Ichigo knows that Shiro was created from his emotions and instincts. The emotions that were anger, frustration, hate, and longing created Shiro. Ichigo still has a human body and so the soul still can change its shape and form. Shiro and Zangetsu where created like that. You could say that Ichigo himself split his soul and formed those parts that he split of his own soul into the beings he needed the most. When he needed power and speed he created his own zanpakuto. He created it in such a way that it was wiser and older than him, a sword that could support him in every way where he was lacking. He needed experience that he didn't have, he needed technique that he hadn't leaned, he needed power that would normally take far longer to get. His zanpakuto gave him everything he needed. Someone that would help him in situations he hadn't been before, someone that could quickly teach him techniques that were normally hard to learn, someone that could quickly give him power. Due to those needs his zanpakuto's bankai didn't become anything grand or beautiful. It became something that he could use without needing to learn many techniques, something that would give him an advantage in battle, and something that gave him support and power. Shiro is also Ichigo's own creation. He needed something to challenge him, to make him move forward, to make him remember why he was fighting, something that would be able to control his body when he really needed it and was close to dying. Shiro always took over when Ichigo was close to dying and stopped what would have normally have been inevitable. Since Ichigo was always protecting his friends from hollows and his mother had also died due to a hollow they became his inspiration to move forward, to protect. Shiro took form of a being that awoke those needs and feelings in Ichigo, a hollow."

It seemed like their minds had suddenly stopped working since they just couldn't comprehend what the fragment had just told them. Shiro had never truly been a hollow and Zangetsu had never truly been a real zanpakuto. Both had been created from Ichigo's soul when he had needed them. It was almost like Ichigo had been cut in three pieces and those three pieces had formed in Zangetsu, Shiro and Ichigo himself. That meant that they both were much more a part of him than they all had thought.

They left the thoughts for now and started to plan for the coming future. They still needed to find the six other soul pieces and they really didn't know where to start searching. It was Uryuu that gave the brilliant, yet so simple suggestion of trying to detect Ichigo's reiatsu to help them find the soul pieces. Soon the sou-taicho ordered everyone to start searching for the last six. In all of seireitei's history there had never been such a huge mission that had concluded such a massive among of shinigami's and included every last one of the taichos and fukutaichos.

It had already been a week since the search started and still they had found nothing at all. It was Renji that finally was able to find the third soul piece. He had wandered through soul society not really searching at all since he was as good at sensing reiatsu as Ichigo himself, meaning he was miserable. Of course he wanted to help his friend, but he also knew that his change of really finding one was so small that almost no one could really see it. He was still musing when he felt something bump into his leg. It looked like a little child with orange hair. His eyes widened. He quickly caught the child and held him up. The child was definitively looking like Ichigo. Renji quickly asked the child:

"_What's your name?"_

"_My name is Kurosaki Ichigo. I'm sorry that I bumped into you."_

"_You don't need to be sorry. That is the best thing that has ever happened to me. You don't really remember anything right? You just woke up here right?"_

"_Yes how did you know?"_

"_We were looking for you. You disappeared some time ago and we tried to find you everywhere. Would you come with me? I would like to bring you to someone else. They also miss you."_

"_Okay I will come with you. They are my friends after all, like you right? I will come."_

Without noticing it, Renji let a tear roll down his cheek before falling down his face. It was Ichigo alright, the Ichigo that loved and cared more about his friends than his own life. Renji hurried back with Ichigo in tow. He knew that the others had been disappointed and dishearten when they hadn't been able to find even one soul piece.

"_Guys"_ Renji screamed to get their attention _"look what I found here."_ With that he pulled Ichigo to the front. Ichigo smiled at them and said:

"_Nice to meet you again, name is Kurosaki Ichigo."_

All of them smiled again. It had been a crushing and depressed atmosphere till then, but now it started to brighten up. The new spread fast and soon everyone knew that finally another one had been found. They brought the third Ichigo to Inoue to let her take care of him while the others continued their search.

"_Hey Inoue, there is a clone from me here?"_

"_That's no clone Ichigo. You are both a part from the person called Ichigo. You could say that you are like a puzzle. When we found all pieces we may put you all together again and then you will all remember everything."_

"_Oh"_ said both Ichigos. Then they looked at each other and both said at the same time: _"It's still a bit creepy don't you think?"_ Then they needed to laugh. They really were the same. They even thought the same. They hoped that the other pieces were found quickly before they died of food poison.

**THREE DOWN**

**FIVE LEFT**

**GRIMMJOW:**

Grimmjow was bored. He hadn't had a good fight since Ichigo had been here. He just wandered around Hueco Mundo when he heard a battle cry. It sounded like the one that Ichigo always used. He took off in the direction of the battle cry with a smile on his face. Maybe it was Ichigo, who had come a second time. Why? He didn't care. What he saw next made him stop in his tracks and shattered his hopes in one move. It was Ichigo, alright, but he looked around five years old. How would he fight that? Chibi Ichigo seemed to have been attacked by a lesser hollow and Grimmjow had to admit, that even thought he was little; he still did some pretty good damage.

"Yo, Chibi, what are you doing here?" Grimmjow asked out of curiosity.

"_Dunne, have no idea. Just woke up yesterday or was it sooner, that damn moon, and don't remember a think expect for my name."_

"_My name is Jaegerjaques Grimmjow. What's yours?"_

"_My name is Kurosaki Ichigo. It is nice to meet you."_

Grimmjows jaw hit the ground. His rival had been chibified. He couldn't believe it. He took the kid into his arms and looked carefully over him. Jup, no meaning in hiding it, the kid looked like Ichigo and how many children had orange hair anywhere.

It was then that he felt the Ulquiorra's reiatsu coming toward them. How that bastard that always called him trash had survived he didn't know. It was still quite a miracle that he himself had survived, but why sacrifices brain cells for questioning it if it he should just be grateful and live on.

He came out of his short musing when Ulquiorra stopped before him, looking at the chibi that he still stood near him. Grimmjow couldn't quiet hit his smile when he saw that Ulquiorra reacted to this incident with a slight widening of his eyes. That bastard had lost his composure, even just for a second. He started to like the chibi Ichigo.

"_What is he doing here trash and am I right in my conclusion that this child before us is Kurosaki Ichigo?"_ Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow waiting for an explanation that he knew would probably never come. He was surprised, even thought he didn't show it, when he really did get an answer and an intelligent one at that.

"_Don't know why he is here or why he is so small, I only came here when I felt his reiatsu and thought I could fight him, was pretty disappointed when I found him this small and weak."_

"_Hey, I am not weak" _the small Ichigo cried out but was completely ignored.

"Let's sent him back" Grimmjow knew that it wasn't a question, but an order that Ulquiorra was waiting for him to fulfill. Grimmjow didn't really have anything against it. He also knew that Ulquiorra and he himself seemed to own the brat a debt, that they themselves didn't quite know what it was about and sending him back to his family was probably the best way to pay the debt back.

He moved his hand, ripping a hole into the air and pulled Ichigo up before throwing him in with the parting words:

"_I will bring you to your family. You won't bring me anything but trouble with you like this. I am doing you a favor so pay it back with the promise, that next time we see each other, when you are in your normal form, we will fight._

Grimmjow could still hear the words: _"It's a promise!" _echoed out of the black hole before it closed.

He landed before his familie's clinic and was soon found by none other than his father that quickly reported it for the first time acted serious and gave him into the care of none other than Inoue. Inoue wondered if at the end Ichigo would have six or eight heads sticking out of his body and start to be called a mutant.

**FOUR DOWN**

**FOUR LEFT**

**ULQUIORRA:**

Ulquiorra, after having sent the chibi Ichigo away had started to remember the battle and his death by the hands of none other than Ichigo, well the big one. After the battle he had somehow managed to heal himself, when he had become dust. He himself didn't know how, but he didn't really care. He had made himself a home in a gigantic cave, that he had created and structured like a normal house himself. His home almost looked like a library through thousands of books that were organized everywhere. He had almost collected every book in the hollow world and even vasto lords came to him, to be able to read and maybe even borrow one of his books. He was right reading when he suddenly heard a cry coming from outside of his cave. He laid the book to the side and went outside. It didn't take him long to spot a orange haired child, about four years old killing hollows with kido spells (Copied it from Rukia, but couldn't control it with his massive power. Chibi Ichigo doesn't have that much and can use them). It was an interesting sight to see at least. Without even uttering a word other than his cries, the child shot kido spells at the hollows, while having his eyes closed and killing them with one shot. Ulquiorra went up to the second Ichigo he saw this day, but younger and the child stopped crying. It opened its eyes and started to beam at him. He didn't understand. Why was the child smiling at him like this even thought he was the one that had given him much pain and sorrow? He took him into his arms and without a second thought the boy fell asleep. Ulquiorra could only marvel how Ichigo had let himself be so defenseless in front of an enemy. He thought about killing him but what he heard him mumble next stopped him in his tracks.

"_Good…alive…happy."_

Ulquiorra didn't know what to say. This chibi Ichigo seemed to be happy that he was alive. Maybe he was interpreting it wrongly but he could still think about it later. Now he would bring this child to where Grimmjow had brought the first Ichigo, so he wouldn't need to take care of it. Later he himself would be surprised that he hadn't thought about killing Ichigo a second time.

**FIVE DOWN**

**THREE LEFT**

**YORUICHI:**

She was speeding up her pace. Before her were two, it looked like twins, one with orange and one with white hair, who were about to outrun her. They were excellent in Shunpo and she somehow felt proud. She had taught him, them, him well and it was the best catch game she had had since years ago. She had tried to outsmart them, but they had seen through her trap and had somehow been able to avoid her. They were really smart or running on pure instincts. She had always known that Ichigo was smart and just didn't always show it, but she also knew that in many situations it had been his instincts that had saved his life. Still no one could deny that he was smart, he was under the twenties best in his school after all.

The game of catch continued and she just couldn't reach them, the goddess of speed couldn't catch them and she had fun. There had never been any challenge for her and now this. Her own student was now at the same level as her, but she still had something up her sleeves. She changed into her cat form and the twins abruptly stood still and stared at her. It was the orange haired child that started to reach out his hand toward her, while the white haired, hollow alike tried to pull it away. When he touched her and she didn't do anything, they started to be less careful. Now Yoruichi started to run away at full speed and the twins followed. With their speed they soon reached Inoue's apartment and the twins were lead inside. They stopped in their tracks to reach the cat when they noticed the other Ichigo's. They soon started to talk with their other halves, Yoruichi forgotten for the moment. It was really a sight to behold.

**SEVEN DOWN**

**ONE LEFT**

**UNOHANA: **

Unohana was enjoying her break from paperwork and the idiots of the elevens that always managed to injure themselves. Slowly drinking her tea, she savored every sip, letting the warms travel through her body and help calm her nerves. She was sitting outside, having decided that fresh air was far better for her body than sitting in her small office and listening to the yells of all present. It was then that she suddenly noticed a black dressed person coming toward her. She didn't move her gaze away from the beautiful scenery, but even thought it was hard to notice she was alert and she believed that she would be able to react to any given situation that may arise. That person sat down next to hear, still not saying a word and out of the corner of her eye she could see that this person was also gazing at the scenery. She was about to turn her head, destroy the pleasant quiet and politely ask the person about his business with her when he started to talk.

"_It is quite a beautiful day, isn't it?"_ The person next to her had a quiet yet strong voice. It spoke of old age and wisdom that she had been missing in a talking companion since a long time ago. She turned her head, looking at, what she believed to be an old person next to her, only to notice his weird appearance. His cloak seemed to be alive, moving around him like it was a part of his body and disintegrate at the end. At that moment Unohana knew that this person was no mere soul. Only zanpakutos had such factures.

"_May I ask who you are?"_ She finally asked, hoping to get a straight answer instead of a riddle or a joke that zanpakutos where always so eager to use.

"_I am Zangetsu, Ichigo's Zanpakuto. __I believe that you have been searching for me."_ Unohana didn't know whom to thank for this small wonder so she thanked whoever first came into her mind. She didn't show any of those emotion on the outside, she had a reputation to uphold after all, but it seemed that Zangetsu could read minds, since he started to chuckle.

"_I won't give you any riddles. Those are for Ichigo to solve. You have your own zanpakuto that will give you tests and trials for you to solve." _Letting out a small sigh of relieve she nodded and started to stand up, him following her example.

"_I will bring you to the other soul pieces, so you may merge together into one soul again. I believe that every other soul piece has already been found." _Zangetsu only nodded in response, looking over the scenery with a longing gaze one more time before letting Unohana lead him to the nearest senkaimon that lead to the human world around Karakura Town. Unohana would swear that he heard him mutter about to little green in Ichigo's inner world before he left through the senkaimon. She let a small smile graze her face, before turning around to returning to her division. The smile was destroyed when she heard an explosion coming from the directions of the elevens. If it was those idiots again, she would strangle them personally with her hands before patching them up. Could they never do anything without destroying something and injuring themselves?

**EVERY SOUL PIECE FOUND!**

* * *

><p>You can see that I have changed the first chapter quite a bit. The story itself will remain the same, but I am trying to improve my grammar and writing style so please tell me what you think is better. This, or the one before?<p>

Please review and give me your opinion.

Many thanks


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**Coming together**

They had all come together to merge, but it soon became clear to the ichigo's pieces that Shiro didn't feel so comfortable about it. After pestering for some time they had finally gotten their answer.

"**I don't think I belong in Ichigo's soul. You should merge without me. It would probably spare you much pain."**

The baby Ichigo tried to roll his eyes, which was a pretty miserable attempt. Finally all Ichigo's spoke at the same time: "Shiro, you are a part of us, you are important to hold the balance. Without you we would crumble. You belong like everyone else of us does. Ichigo created you like he created Zangetsu, to support him, save him and be with him. You did exactly that, like Zangetsu holding an important position. You are important!" it was somehow weird how they all spoke at the same time but Shiro didn't seem to mind and slowly nodded in understanding.

It was the baby that made the last and most important attempt: _"home"_

The white one started to smile and also said: **"home!"** It quickly became a group hug, well without the baby Ichigo that represented the head and brain, because he was still held firmly in Byakuya's grasp.

All the Ichigos, Zangetsu and Shiro were brought into the living room. It was almost too small to fit them all in, but it somehow functioned. The all looked at each other but nothing happened. They counted and one was missing. The Ichigos all looked to Byakuya and now they finally noticed that Byakuya still had the baby in his arms and he really didn't look pleased. The Ichigos pointed at the baby and then at the spot in the middle of the floor and Byakuya, even thought a bit unhappy that he needed to give the baby away (he had held all those brainless idiots from him for as long as had held him) lay the baby in the middle. They all sat around it and slowly started to glow.

The first Ichigo went toward the baby and it looked like he suddenly dissolved, turning into mist and then the mist was being slowly absorbed into the baby. The longer the baby absorbed the mist the more it seemed to grow till the, from the first child created, mist fully disappeared. It went on like that, till the only one left there were Zangetsu, Shiro and the older looking Ichigo. Zangetus had no problem moving toward Ichigo and was also quickly absorbed, but Shiro seemed to still hesitant. At first not wanting to be absorbed, but when Ichigo smiled at him and held out his hands, as if he wanted a hug, Shiro quickly moved forward, hugged him, receiving a warm _'welcome home'_ before he was also absorbed. They all heard Ichigo say: _"You are a part of me, of course I would accept you. "_

After having said that, Ichigo fell asleep. He seemed to be just a bit smaller, but they didn't care. They had their friend back and that was all that mattered.

In the next few days, the normal routine came back. They went to school, did some activities together and defeated hollows. Ichigo even went to meet the children and the old couple to thank them. He noticed that the old couple felt lonely and decided to bring the children to them. They were surprised a bit, but shortly after thanked him. They children and the old couple were now happy. The children were happy, because they now had parents and a real home and the old couple, because they weren't alone anymore. Ichigo was satisfied. He had made the person that he owned better. He even went to Grimmjow and fought with him. He had promised it after all.

Then changes started to happen. His eyes had a shimmer of gold in them and when he became angry the white around his eyes darkened. His fingernails became a bit sharper. His tongue became a darker color. His hair grew even longer to his back and he somehow just couldn't cut it. He noticed the markings of his hollow masked started to appear on his face. He was slowly transforming. At least the others still weren't aware of this. He didn't know what do and the he could only think of one good idea and that was to search for help from Zangetsu. Soon he entered his mind space and yelled:

"_Old man Zangetsu, where are you?"_

"_**Ichigo, I know why you are here."**_

"_What is happening old man?" _

"_**Your body is transforming because you are in it. You have accepted Shiro as a part of you. With that you merged. If you stay to long in your body, you might not be able to leave it anymore. It will be caught too into the transformation."**_

"_Why is it happening now? I accepted him before too, didn't I?" _

"_**It is because your soul broke and you have two souls. If the gathering had gone slowly, there probably would have been no damage and merging with your other side. Your parts would have been pulled to each other and would have over hundreds of years found each other and merged, but trough the help of your friends, it went over days and the pull was still so strong that the merging with Shiro also happened. Look down at your soul form, it looks different does it not?!"**_

Ichigo looked down and it was true. He had a tail that was slim but looked deadly sharp. He had markings all over his body, but he had no hollow hole and for that he was happy. His clothes were different to. They were black and white and on some parts blue and red. It wasn't a shinigami uniform and it wasn't an arrancar uniform, it was something new. All in all, he looked completely different. He looked up at Zangestu again and asked: "What am I going to become?"

"_**A normal soul when it's dying just disappears and is reincarnated, but when a soul is powerful and has a strong will, the soul will break and the parts will slowly find each other. They will start to slowly merge together till they become one again. It is normal a shinigami soul or arrancar soul. There aren't many human souls that go through that process, which often happens only a few thousand years. The time you take to bring your pieces together again, will lower your power, which you received from the nature to go through that whole process. The shorter the time the more power you will receive from this world itself. You didn't even take a week to become one again, because of your friends help. Putting that together with our shinigami and hollow powers your energy will become the greatest ever seen or heard about. You could even say that the legends would look pale.**_

"_So I will become even more powerful? I will crush all those around me to the ground if that really happens."_

"_**Do not worry Ichigo, when you have received all your power you will know how to control it and nature will take a bit from you anyway, to store or use it."**_

"_Why would nature/the world do that?"_

"**It's like you made a contract. She gave you the power to split and be still alive. Without her you wouldn't have been able to merge anyway again. No that she has given you her power; she will use yours also, to heal itself from what has been damaged, often by you humans. "**

"_What will I become, Zangetsu?"_

"_You are different! Those that I know of became spirits, when they were humans or Zanpakutos, when they were hollows or shinigamis, like the one Hitsugaya has_.

_**You, my friend are a human, a shinigami and a hollow. You will become the missing link. A link, that connects all species that the world has. A diplomat if you want to call it like this. The humans call a person like you: god. You are everything and nothing, can create and destroy and can even give life and take it away again. When the merging is complete, you could even overpower the soul king easily. **_

"_Zangetsu, how will I be able do hid this. It's not like the tattoos are invincible!"_

"_**Don't worry. When the merging is complete, it will take about one week, you can hide the change which happened to your body. You will be like god, and thought that, will also be respected like one. You will be able to see spirits and other things that you haven't been able to till now, even as a shinigami and hollow. Even humans will respect you, thought I doubt that the most human will know why they do. Requests will be come all over the world and even from other dimensions for help and heal. Have fun with it Ichigo."**_

Ichigo went out of his mind space. He was pale and all he said over and over again was:

"_Why do I always have this shitty luck?"_

* * *

><p>Hope you like it! Corrected it a bit to fit the corrected story (ch 1), will leave the rest alone!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

**THE TRUTH**

Ichigo had barricaded himself into his room for a week. He didn't even let his shinigami friends in. He had said that he had the flu and soon his family and friend were avoiding him, like he had the pest. He was a bit angry at that, but he was also thankful. The transformation wasn't always painless and he had to stop his screams all the time. The week had then finally ended and the merging was complete. Zangetsu had not lied to him about being able to control his powers or that the world was sucking energy from him. It was a strong pull on his reiatsu, but somehow he didn't really notice it, when he wasn't concentrating on the pull. When he had asked Zangetsu about it, he had been told, that his powers was so immense that it was like taking a drop of water from the ocean and even that drop was seconds later back again. He had gone that day normally to school when suddenly bullies started to appear around him just before the school.

"Hello Strawberry, was the dyeing of your hair so exhausting that you needed to stay at home? We were waiting for you and now you will pay for copying our group!" He pulled his hand back and formed it into a fist. Then he tried to punch Ichigo, put for Ichigo it was like slow motion. He took a step to the side and waited for the punch to miss. He hoped that he could somehow get the normal tempo back, or he would die from all the boredom and waiting. Finally the punch missed him and the normal tempo was there again. The bully had used to much force and was pulled after his fist. He landed on the ground with his face digging into it.

"He is a monster!"

"Did you see how quickly he moved?"

"He beat or boss, help him up and then retreat!"

Ichigo wondered if you should step to the side in slow motion to next time. Then he let the thought stop. It was betters when the bullies believed him to be strong. The most wouldn't dare to attack him anymore.

He went to his classroom and greeted his friends. They seemed to be relieved to see him okay again and smiled at him when he entered the room. They sat down and soon Ichigo was shutting the voices out. It was boring to sit here, because the teachers just didn't know how to motivate them. Then he heard the teacher shout his name. He looked up and saw his history teacher standing before him with an angry look. He shouted:

"Please listen to my class Mr. Kurosaki and answer the questions. What happened in Germany in the year 1914?"

Ichigo thought about it. He really didn't knew t, but he knew that they weren't doing that in this lesson and so wanted to say, that he didn't know it, because they had never discussed it. Then he suddenly had something like a flashback, but he couldn't remember that he had ever seen it. Then he said, as if it was natural to now it:

"_In year 1914 started the First World War started and 1918 it stopped with a truce. In 9.11.1918 the proclamation of the republic took place and the emperor Wilhelm II. renounced the right for the throne."_

Everyone just stared at him and even he himself didn't know how he knew it. The teacher seemed to be in shock or was petrified or both. He didn't move till the bell rung. Ichigo went as soon as possible to the rooftop. He wanted to ask Zangetsu what had happened to him.

_Zangetsu are you there?"_

"**Where else should I be Ichigo?"**

"_You saw what happened didn't you? Do you know why I suddenly knew the answer for that question? It's not like I knew it before!"_

"**You have formed a strong conection to this world. You could almost say that you are the soul of this world. You are the one that can control it and with that you can access into the memories of this world. What you saw was the time it really happened. "**

Ichigo was shocked in the least. Who would think, that they would meet a death god, become the most powerful one in history in under a year and shatter after that. Then be put together just one week later and become a god, who can control this world.

"_Wait Zangetsu, my body was caught in the merging too and you just said that I am like the soul from this world. My soul lives longer then my body! How long will I live?"_

"**Let's put it like this Ichigo, you won't die, if you ever die this world would probably die too. It can't live long without a power source and if you died, that power source would be gone too. So the world won't let you die no matter what. You could say that now you are immortal!"**

"_No, what have I ever done to deserve that. My shitty live is long enough as it is; now I have to life even longer and can't even die. Why is it always me? Wait, but why does the nature need my energy? It lived without it before too did it not?"_

"**Yes Ichigo, but it was dying. The spirits couldn't support it enough and the healing was always getting worse. The humans destroy the world and the world tries to heal itself, but without the power that you are giving her right now, she wouldn't have lived very long. Earth would have healed and healed itself, till it would have crumbled, because it couldn't hold itself together. The core of its being wouldn't have the power anymore to hold all the material that is and lives on earth together. The gravitation would have disappeared. "**

"_Oh"_ Ichigo said a bit dumbly. He hadn't known till now that the world was dying, but somehow he felt like it was left his mind space again when he felt someone touch his arm.

He opened his eyes and all his friends were sitting around him and looking at him worried. He blinked a few times and looked around. The son was already setting. Had he fallen asleep after he had left his mind space?

"Ichigo are you alright? The school is already over, but you didn't come to any lessons. When school was over, we came looking for you and then you just lay there and didn't move. You didn't react on anything. We even hold your nose and mouth, but you still didn't react. Your pulse was so slow that we at first thought, that you were dead." Rukia uttered. Everyone else nodded.

"_Sorry didn't want you to worry, but I needed to ask Zangetsu about something and it looked like I dozed off when I left my mind space. I really didn't know that something like that could happen."_

"It's alright. We were just worried and thought something happened." Renji said, what surprised everyone. Renji was normally the one that started to fight with him, but he seemed to have worried to. Ichigo thought about it and decided to tell his friend what happened to him. They had the right to know, when they had strated to search for his soul pieces.

"_Guys something has happened to me since the merging. I want us all go to Urahara, because you wouldn't believe me if I just told you it."_

They seemed surprised, but nodded anyway. They had noticed that he had acted strange in the last week. First there was the incident with his sudden illness and then the stunt today in history. They all wanted to know, nut let him have his privacy and it seemed like he would finally tell them, what it was all about. They had arrived at Urahara and Ichigo had told him to measure his powers.

"What is that sudden wish of yours Ichigo? Has something happened that all the others came too? Not that I have a problem with it I wanted to test your powers after the merging anyway."

With that Ichigo was lead into a big room with many instruments and the other followed. He needed to sit on the bed and was connected to the machine with wires and other things. Then Urahara started it and the machine started to make noises. Then a paper with a diagram was sent out of the machine. The lines went almost over the paper itself. Urahara wanted him to release his powers and he did so. There was no bone crushing air in the room. Uraharas eyes widened as big as soccer balls. He had just looked at the readings and even he couldn't hit his surprise.

"Ichigo, did you release everything you got?"

"_No about have or a third of it, why do you ask?"_

"I have never seen something like that before. Even the powers, which I measured from the soul king weren't so big. Ichigo what happened to you?"

"_I made a contract without knowing it. When my soul shattered, I should have died, but my will and power were so strong, that my soul survived it and split itself. The contract started at that. You could say that this world gave me powers to undergo this chance. I wouldn't have had the energy to live on after my soul split. The world gave me power to survive and to live again. When a soul splits and survives, there is a pull between the pieces and trough hundreds of years they will find each other and merge. Through you, for what I am thankful, I was put together in a week. My pieces all merged at the same day. The world gave me a great among of power, so that my pieces could survive for at least a hundred years. The sooner the soul merged and becomes one, the more power it still has. I also merged completely with my hollow and we became one with him. Trough the power of this world and my own powers, both shinigami and hollow power, I became super strong you can say. The merging was last week and it hurt like hell. My body started to show changes, like horns and tattoos. I needed to wait till it was over. Zangetsu told me that I could hide it with my powers after the change. What he told me next was shocking to the bones. The world that we all live on was dying. She didn't have enough powers to heal herself and would have soon perished if I hadn't arrived, because trough that contract, she is taking a good among of energy every second as exchange for her power at the beginning. He told me also, that I became immortal, because I am now_ _the soul of this world. In history lesson I had a flashback of what happened in Germany at the date 1914. He told me that I will have access to the memories of this world. He also said that I now am now a god, which the people believe in. I quote:__**  
>"You, my friend are a human, a shinigami and a hollow. You will become the missing link. A link, that connects all species that the world has."<strong>_, **"**_**The humans call a person like you: god. You are everything and nothing, can create and destroy and can even give life and take it away again."**_ And the last: _**You will be like god, and thought that, will also be respected like one. You will be able to see spirits and other things that you haven't been able to till now, even as a shinigami and hollow. Even humans will respect you, thought I doubt that the most human will know why they do. Requests will be come all over the world and even from other dimensions for help and heal. Have fun with it Ichigo."**_

"_I know he thinks this is fun. The last part was said with such a glee that you could have heard a smile even thought he didn't smile."_

Everyone just stared at him with open mouths and wide opened eyes.

"Zangetsu really told you something like that? Do you know if it is trough?"

"_I notice the pull on my powers and the recovering of the earth and…"_ just when he was about to finish the sentence a white deer entered the room. They all stared at the deer. What was a deer doing in Uraharas shop? Did Yoruichi bring it in? Then to their shocked state of mind something even more shocking happened. It looked like the deer bowed and it started to move its mouth like it was talking. What surprised them even more was that Ichigos eyes became wide and then he nodded slowly. The deer seemed to say something again and then left.

"_It is to fucking unbelievable. A deer just talked to me and made a request to me. Why is my live always the most fucked up? I never wished for adventures did I? So why did I have to live trough all of this?" _

"Ichigo, what did the dear asked of you? Can you tell me its request?" Rukia asked.

"_It looks like this deer is the leader of a forest and his wife is about to have a child. He wants me to witness the birth and name the child as a good omen."_

They all were too shocked out of their minds, to really say anything. Then Ishida had gotten a bit back of his mind and said:

"When?"

"_Tomorrow I will be escorted from an animal of that forest to their den. It looks like it could happen anytime this week and they want me to go there alone." _

**######################################**

Hope you like it.

Tell me if you would change something or have any ideas for the up coming chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

**The miracle**

Everyone stayed at Ichigos home for that night. They wanted to know if an animal would really come. The night had been quiet. Everyone thought about what they had heard from Ichigo. It was still so unbelievable for them, to believe, that Ichigo was theoretical the god of this world now. They knew that Ichigo would never lie to them, maybe he would sometimes keep something a secret from them, but he would never lie only when it came to protect them. The all knew that and still they just couldn't accept it. You could when a friend told you he had suddenly become god. Late at night, they finally started to drift off to sleep expect for Ichigo. He was still to shell shocked about that dear, to really sleep.

The next morning was uneventful. The stood one after another up and soon breakfast was ready. Every time the bell of the house rang, the stopped in their tracks to stared at the door. It was ten o'clock, when they heard Cooee (an owl scream) outside of the door. Ichigo want slowly to the door and opened it. And there at the doorstep stood an owl. In the bright daylight before him sat an owl.

"I have come to get you kami-sama. Like promised, please follow me." Ichigo only nodded.

_"I think I will go insane if the animals talk to me too often"_ he whispered with wide eyes and loud he said:

_"I will get my things. Can you please wait here for me?"_ At that the owl nodded. Ichigo went up to his room to get his back. He thought about leaving his body, but from what Zangetsu had said, he couldn't and so he left it be. He threw his bag over the shoulder and went down again. He said a 'goodbye' to his friends and left. He didn't know what else he should do.

His friends at the meantime saw the weird exchange between their friend and the owl. It looked like the owl was nodding one time and they just saw how petrified their friend was at that. They had heard him mutter, about that he would go insane if more animals talked to him and the friends somehow understood. He had gone through enough for them and now they couldn't even help him. They didn't understand animals and also didn't become a god and so even the support that they could give him was little. His live had changed drastically since one year. They still couldn't believe it, it had only been one year and he had changed so much and had become so strong. They didn't know what he had to leave behind for this and what he suffered through this. They were scared that they would lose him, when the time came and he left even more. They had been happy, that he had told them about his problems, but now they understood why he normally didn't. They couldn't understand his pain and they wouldn't know what he lost because of them, so they couldn't help, because they didn't understand.

Ichigo had already gone a pretty good distance when the owl, that had sat itself on his shoulder, asked him:

"I can see why our leader has summoned you to him. There were other nearer kami-samas, but no one was as strong or gentle as you. You give of an aura, which reaches the sky, but still doesn't hurt anyone. He had been missing for one week, when he suddenly came back and said:

"I have found the perfect kami, to witness the birth of our first one. He will surprise you all. He even agreed to come."

"Everyone had stood with their mouth open, when he had said that. Kamis, often grant wishes to animals. Most of them are old man, who scream at you and want you to go away.

"How old are you anyway? You are about a hundred aren't you?" asked the owl unexpected.

_"Sorry to disappoint you, but I am only seventeen. I just became a good two day ago. You don't know how it freaked me out! At fist a am a human. Then I become a shinigami and have a hollow part. Then I die and shatter and the next week, I am a god. I fucking god that has a strong connection with earth and cannot die anymore."_

The owl just stared at him and then it almost made him deaf when it screamed:

"You have only been a god for two days and you can already understand us and have so much power? You are a shinigami, a hollow, a human and a god? You are only seventeen in human age and are now immortal? You have the worse luck ever!"

_"I know, you don't have to put salt on the wound, do you? But tell me, it looks like there are more goods here then I thought. How are they starting to exits?"_

"You really don't know anything, do you? Gods are created, when human believe in them. There is a god in every rice corn and so a god, who is in every rice corn, was created. They also start to exist, when many people wish that there love ones are protected by a god. They are then created from the earth with its power and are given life."

_"Oh, so they were also involved in the killing of this world. It was dying before because of the lack of energy and they use it to live and exist right?"_

"Yes that's…, wait, the earth was dying? I didn't know that, you can't feel it just jet, if it really was fading. How did you?"

_"I am connected with this world and you could say she is eating my energy. She is slowly recovering, but it will take some time."_

"Wait you give her energy and not the other way around?"

_"When I was about to die in my soul form, she gave me energy to survive. I split through that, but I was soon put together again. The power I had received to live over a hundred till I merged together again is still inside me and has doubled my own. My three parts (human, shinigami, hollow) merged together and trough that I became really powerful. She gave me her power to survive and I give her power to survive. It is a fair trade. Trough that thought, she won't let me die, because she would die then also."_

The owl just looked at him for a bit and then seemed to think. It what the kami had said was true then he was now the soul or god of this world. He was stronger than anything. There Leader had really found a quite good kami. Ichigo wanted to be there at nightfall and so took the owl into his arms. The owl was shocked at first and wanted to protest, when she was let go again and they stood before the forest. She looked and blinked and looked and blinked again. They would have needed another day to arrive there, but the kami had done something and now they had already arrived. She was brought out of her thoughts when he said:

_"In which direction is the den?"_ She said nothing and just pointed in the right direction. When the sun was about to go down she noticed the small light he was emitting. It couldn't be seen by the humans, but the animals could see it and it was really warm and comfortable. She sat on his shoulder again and started to doze off.

Ichigo had noticed that the owl had started to sleep. Maybe it was because she was tired. It had been awake all day long after all. Ichigo looked into the den, but it seemed to be vacant. He looked around, but saw no white deer. Then he felt a tug on his pants and looked down. There stood three little fox babies that looked curiously up to him. He smiled a bit at them and they started to yelp. He noticed at that moment a movement in the bush and looked around. The white deer and a brown fox stood there. The deer seemed to smile at him and the fox looked surprised. Then the deer started to say:

"I am sorry kami-sama that we have not sufficiently welcomed you. We have thought that you would arrive about tomorrow. We have put my wife somewhere else, because we have spotted hunters in these parts off forest. I will call a meeting for all animals to introduce you. Please follow my friend here the fox, to bring you to the meeting place."

With that he disappeared and the fox came over to him.  
>"Kami-sama, please follow me."<p>

_"Could you stop calling me with the sama? I already have problems to cope with the kami, but the sama is really needless."_

The fox only nodded with wide eyes. All kamis want to be called with the sama at the end, but it seemed this boy was really special. It seemed like he didn't like the title. The fox had also already noticed the light surrounding him. It was a pretty yellow light, with a tone of orange.

They had had gone a short way, when they arrived at a huge stone. It was more like a boulder and many animals had already gathered there. It was dark, but Ichigo didn't really have a problem with seeing anything. He was led to the very top be the fox and saw how more and more animals gathered in front of the boulder. Then he saw a flash of white and the deer came running and jumped to the top of the boulder, where the fox and Ichigo stood. Then he started to speak:

"We have gathered here today, because I want to introduce you to someone, but not just anyone. It is the kami that I have found. He will live here till my child is born and I want you to show respect toward him. Please step forward kami-sama. Ichigo stepped forward and looked at the animals. At the foot from the boulder the animals had started to whisper. They were all in awe of his powers. They could not see the power, but they could feel the aura and also even thought he was powerful he had a gentle and warm aura to him. He really was a beautiful god and the animals had all asked themselves, how their leader had convinced such a powerful kami, to come to the birth of his child.

_"I will live here till the birth happens, so I will ask of you just one thing. Please don't use the sama. I really had it to be called like this. It is still hard for me to even accept the kami, but the sama, like I had said before, is needless."_

Like the fox, the animals were surprised. A god, that didn't want to be respected or even to be called one, it was a mistery, but somehow they were happy. The god seemed to be friendly, even thought he scowled a lot. It was refreshing to meet a kami, that wasn't so stuck up as the others. Soon the meeting was stopped and they all went to bed.

Ichigo woke up and at first needed to remember why he was in a forest. Then he remembered and jumped down the tree. He had slept on it and even thought he should know well the pain of laying there, he was felling refreshed and like he had slept on the softest bed. It wasn't normal to feel that way, but Ichigo soon dismissed it. It wasn't so important and he was still tired. He went to the river, which he had seen yesterday and washed his face. Suddenly he had a weird feeling of someone talking to him and listened closer.  
>"Please kami-sama, heal my mother. She is on her dead bed and only has a week left to live. She was hit by a car and we are not rich enough to pay for the operation. Ichigo told one animal that he would go away for a short time and went looking for the voice. He had a feeling of being pulled in the right direction and with a shunpo he went to the starting point of the pull. There stood a little girl around seven before him and looked at him with wide eyes. He was standing on the steps of the temple and it looked like this girl had uttered her wish.<p>

"Are you kami-sama?" asked the girl with hope in her eyes.

_"Can you bring me to your mother? I will grant your wish."_ Ichigo said without even knowing how he would help her and grant her wish. He had also took on his god form, that he hidden and soon had the girl in the arms and was with one step at the hospital. She girls without much asking brought him in and soon they were in a room and she pointed at her mother. A man sat on her side. He looked worn down and had heavy bags under his eyes. Ichigo went over there and the child followed him. Without even thinking of it, he held out his hand and held it over her body. The body started to glow and color started to appear in her face. She had been deathly pale at the beginning, but now she looked healthy. Ichigo nodded to the child and left with a quick sunpo. Some of the forest inhabitants saw him in his godly form and where overjoyed. It was said, that whoever saw a god in his real form, would have luck for the rest of their lives. Under the animals that saw him that time where the fox, his woman and the three baby foxes. They had thanked Ichigo for that, but he didn't understand why.

The next day, a newspaper brought out a really weird article. One of the forest residents always got a newspaper. He read them gladly and now he was at the article and read it to the other forest residents, which had gathered around him.

**NEWSPAPER ARTICLE:**

A wonder happened yesterday evening. A woman that had been deathly injured in an accident would have died without a proper operation in the next few days. When the doctor entered the room of the woman yesterday, he saw a child dancing and singing around and she always screamed:

"She is healed. The orange haired god healed her."

After that the doctor checked on the injuries of the woman and she was really completely healthy and unwounded. When she woke up and was asked what she thought about this wonder she said:

"I was in terrible pain, when I suddenly saw an orange and yellow light that said, 'you are still not ready to go to the afterlife' and with that the pain went away. I believe my daughter when she said, that she had wished to the gods for me to live and one had appeared before her. She said that he had taken her in the arms and had brought her here with just one step. She had felt save and warm with him and the orange light, which I saw was just like that."

The woman is allowed to leave today and the child has yet to stop smiling. She wished us towrite one of her sentences down:  
>"If you read this orange haired god, then you will also read this sentences. I want to thank you for all you did for me. Thank you very much."<p>

With that the newspaper article ended, all the animals that were there at that time stared at Ichigo when he had just passed them. He had noticed the stares and turned around. He didn't understand the stares that he got and asked:

_"What, why are you all staring at me?"_

The animals didn't answer him and just gave him the newspaper. He looked at the article and smiled a bit, but then he frowned and asked:

_"Since when can animals read newspapers?"_

**########################################**

Hope you liked it.

It's a bit weird with the animals and the other things, but I somehow just needed to write that.

Please review and give me your opinion.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

**The eventful week**

A whole week had gone by and the birth had still not occurred. The animals were scared that Ichigo would leave now and didn't move even a centimeter away from his feet.

"Guys, why are you surrounding me like I was the enemy, I don't want to hurt you when I suddenly move forward and hit one of you!"

"Are you gone leave now that the week is over?" asked one of the rabbits.

"Why should I?" Ichigo looked puzzled "The birth still hasn't happen has it?"

"So you will wait for the birth even if it would take another week?" asked some animals at the same time.

"Of course I would. I promised it, didn't I?" Ichigo looked a bit shocked that the animals would think of him like this and his scowl deepened a bit. The animals let out a sigh of relieve. The kami wasn't leaving. Ichigo himself was in deep thoughts at that. Why was it so important to have a kami there anywhere? The animals acted like the baby or mother would die if he wasn't standing right next to them. Ichigo bushed those thoughts away and looked up ahead. Since that incident with the girl, the people had gone crazy and had all started to go to the temple to wish for something of him. He heard the requests but didn't feel the pull. Those requests were often for money and happiness. Ichigo mused that only the really important wishes would pull them there. Then he suddenly felt like he heard a ring and without even knowing why he said this he said:

"The birth, It has begun!" All animals looked up at him and then started to run toward the den. Ichigo himself had already shunpoed there and looked down at the mother. She was in pain, that for sure and she looked tired but you could see she had the will to go through the birth. Ichigo had laid a hand on her stomach where the child was and the labor didn't look so painful anymore. She was still in pain, but it was lessened. She stopped to push when she heard a bang. Three men stood there with pistols in their hand. Ichigo stood up and went to the animal that had been wounded by the bullet. He laid his hand on the wound, like he did with the mother and the bullet flew out. Then the wound slowly closed and the animal opened his eyes again. The carnivorous animals stood before the others and started to growl and snarl. Ichigo stood up again and looked at the animals. His eyes had changed because of his anger and the hollow voice was heard.

"_**Leave now intruder. You have no right to stop or even see this birth. If you do not leave right now, I cannot guarantee you that you will stay alive." **_His hair had also grown a bit longer and now was going with the wind. The hunters stood there with wide eyes. Even they had heard of the orange haired god and it would be foolish to go against a god. Two of the hunters had turned and started to walk into a different direction. However one didn't move and bit his lips. The other two noticed that he started to lift his rifle and tried to stop him, but it was to late. He had shot and the bullet was going directly at the kami. Suddenly a tree started to sprout out of the ground in an alarming speed. It was a sight to behold. In mere seconds the tree was bigger than the surrounding trees and the pulled was stopped by it. The kami came from behind it and looked angry. He lifted his had and a sphere was forming in his palm. The sphere shot forward to the hunters and engulfed them. The animals where a bit shocked, most of their houses laid in that direction. The column of light was seen even in the city. When the blinding light stopped two hunters still stood there and locked shell shocked. The trees and everything else also had not taken any harm. The all looked to Ichigo.

"_**Do not worry hunters. The other is still alive. You didn't do any further harm and were about to retreat so I spared the life of your friend. He will wake up at the temple where all those people go. I spared him this time, but next time I won't. Teach him that what he did should never be repeated. The next time he does something so foolish he will die and now go. She will be in to much stress if you stay here any longer." **_The hunters let out a sigh of relieve and left. Even if their friend was sometimes really dumb he was still there friend and the still liked him. The animals all gave questionable stares. Ichigo knew they weren't thinking of the hunters but rather about the not destroyed forest.

"Do you really think I would destroy and harm myself?" He didn't really know why he said that (again), but at the moment he was more worried about the birth. He went to the white deer and sat next to it. The pains had started up again and Ichigo had not been there to lessen them. She looked worse than ever and many animals where scared of her well-being. Ichigo laid a hand on her stomach, but didn't lesser the pain this time. He transferred a bit of his own energy into her. She had not pushed since the hunters had been there and now she hadn't any energy left. It was the only way to save her and her unborn child. She glowed a bit and then she started to look bit better. She started to push again and slowly the child came out. Ichigo held the baby and stopped it from hitting the ground while getting pushed out. The child was out and the mother laid her head down. She was tired but not in danger. She stood up and turned around after a short (really short) rest and went to her child. She started to groom it and it soon slowly started to move. The animals started to cheer and for the first time Ichigo really looked at the baby's appearance.

It was a Kirin that for sure. Ichigo was mesmerized by it. It had a slender body with gold and blue shimmering dragon scales. The horn on his head was still not very big but already had a silver glow to it. The head was that of a dragon but it still resembled that of a deer. The fur it had was white and a bit silver. It had beautiful green and golden eyes and had a long silver white shimmering mane. It was really a sight to behold. Ichigo looked over it a second time and had decided "Raifuraito! His name will be Raifuraito (Lebenslicht)!" Ichigo just knew that it was a boy and that this name was somehow perfect for it. It was a light that would shine in every life that it would meet. She animals looked at him and spook the name after Ichigo. They started to smile and all called him like this from now on. Ichigo asked if he could make a photo from all of them and they allowed it. He didn't use any flashlight; it might have scared the baby and the animals. His camera always directly made the photos and so he made to. He took two pictures. One was for the animals, where he was with them in his god form. One was without him for himself. He wanted to show his friends that he had seen the birth of a kirin. He stayed for one more night and then left after he had fished them good luck with their lives.

Ichigo was finally at home. It was still very early and so he could go to school if he wanted to. He would meet all his friends there and so he didn't really need to think about it. He packed his bag greet his family, that almost killed him in their hugs and went to school. When he opened the classroom door everyone stared at him. It was like they had thought of him as dead because they didn't move their eyes from him for even a second, till the bell rung and he had sat down. The teacher came in and said:

Oh, the delinquent is back. Why did you skip school?" Ichigo had already thought of such a question and said:

"The mother of a friend of mine was pregnant. My friend and the father of the baby had died in a car accident just a month ago and so I went to the mother to give her support. I didn't think she would have gone through the birthing alive, was it not for someone staying with her."

Everyone stared at him. They hadn't thought that he would answer or that the answer was something like this. They teachers looked directly into his eyes and it almost looked like she was searching for the truth in them. Ichigo didn't flinch. The story really wasn't all a lie. The mother would have died without his support and he had gone there to help. The teacher somehow seemed to accept that and left it be. She asked him complicated questions probably to see if he had learned even when he was away and Ichigo answered them easily.

The bell finally rung and the group of friends and Ichigo went to the rooftop. They looked kind of stiff and Ichigo couldn't really be angry with them for that. They wanted to now and Ichigo would tell them about what has happened. When they had arrived and set himself comfortable Ichigo showed them the picture. They all made wide eyes when they saw the kirin baby in the middle and asked what happened. Ichigo let out his god like powers that he had shown and told them about everything else. He didn't want to move further away from them as it already was and he didn't want to brag about his powers. So he told them everything else. They listened carefully and tried to understand everything they were told. When Ichigo was at the end he told them that he scared the hunters away and the birth went on without troubles. He didn't tell them how he did it but they didn't really notice it anyway.

Ishida sat his glasses right and said: "You experienced pretty much in just one week, didn't you?"

"Yes I did, but I am still pretty happy to be back home. It was stressful and I just hope that the animals won't talk to me in the next time. It isn't really pleasant to be looked at like I am insane. I really am happy to see y…" The bell rung and without finishing the sentence they Ichigo went back to the class. The friends all knew what he had meant anyway and Orihime whispered:

"We are also happy that you are back Kurosaki-san. We also missed you!"

They school went on pretty normal. Most of the teachers had already heard about why Ichigo wasn't there for a week, but still didn't really believe it. The bell rung the last time and the students were finally allowed to leave. Ichigo and his friends had decided to do something together when Ichigo felt the pull again. He didn't really want to leave his friends behind and so he told them to follow him. They soon arrived at a shrine where a small boy and an older one sat. They seemed to be crying and pleading for something over and over again. The friends looked at Ichigo questionable and Ichigo sighed. He needed to tell them and so he told them about that incident with the girl. They made wide eyes but understood. They were also thankful, that Ichigo hadn't left them behind, but taken them with him to this shrine. They asked if they could watch and he didn't really have a problem with it. He also told them that he needed to change for this; he didn't want strangers to run after him to ask him for their little wishes.

Ichigo changed into his other form and listened to the wish. His friends were in awe of what they saw. It was like he was glowing, but the glow itself they couldn't see. Ichigo went over to them and asked: "Why do you wish for money?" The two children turned around in shock and saw the breath taking creature.

"The house that we live in is old and a man called Shihao wants the land it stands on. Our family lived in there for generations, but we needed money and so our parents borrowed some money from a man they trusted. This man betrayed us and the money we needed to pay back grew by day. Our father and mother have already broken down because of stress. They have worked so hard and it still wasn't enough. We are the only ones left that can still protect it, but it will be destroyed in the next few days if we can't pay him back."

"When will he and his men come to tear the house down and what house is it?"

"Tomorrow at elf o'clock, he will come and drag us out to tear it down. It is the really big house right at the canal. It is the old looking one almost right next to the bridge."

"Call the media and say that they shouldn't miss this. It would become the headlines of their newspapers and they will surely come. Tell them to come to your house tomorrow at elf o'clock. You need to also make this anonym. Change your voices a bit and I need to ask you about something before the plan will happen. Is it alright if you house becomes a bit of a temple?" When they shocked their heads Ichigo smiled "I can guarantee you that you will be able to live in that house for the next few hundreds of years if the plan goes well. Now go and make the preparations if you want to save the house." The nodded and run of. Ichigo changed back into his normal form and went to his friends. Then he smiled at them with a bit of his hollow face and asked:

"Do you want to watch the show tomorrow? It will be fun I promise it." They looked a bit suspicious but nodded anyway. The look on the face of Ichigo already told them that he had something planned. It wasn't good that Ichigo had merged with his hollow. The character qualities were bleeding up on Ichigo.

The time had come. Like Ichigo had told them they had called the media and they came in swarms. The men were angry. Did the boys want to make the media ruin their reputation? Nerveless, it wasn't of importance by the time they had the land. A few kids had arrived and looked at the sky. Shihao didn't know why but didn't care about it. When the first of his men stepped through the door into the front court a loud rumbling was heard and then a horrifying voice was heard:

"_**Do not step into my house, mortals. You do not have the permission to destroy or even touch it!"**_

The men became scared and the media was already filming. Even some bystanders where recording it with their cell phones. Shihao seemed to be taken back but then screamed:

"Men, don't let this irritate you. It is probably just a trick they use to make us run away." He screamed almost desperate. The men nodded slowly and moved forward again with their machines.

"_**Oh, so I am a trick now, am I?"**_ With that he let himself be seen and came slowly almost floating down to the steps of the house. He was in his godly form with his hollow eyes and the smiled at them innocently.

"Go forward he is just a projection he can't do anything to you. Shihao was angry. Those boys had the guts to use this trick against him and his men were falling for it and scared of the trick. The men were scared but still followed the orders of their boss. When the machines had almost reached the house the figure said:  
><em><strong>"Whoever has told you that I am a projection. I will show you what a projection can do!"<strong>_He said with the insane smile and lifted his hand. Plans grew out of the grounds and stopped the machines. A tree, almost as big as a skyscraper sprouted out of the ground in seconds and hit the machine. The reporters filmed everything with awe in their eyes. It was not every day that you got to film a god. The anonym caller had really not lied.

The workers took flight and a shell shocked Shihao was left behind. Ichigo smiled at him and slowly took steps toward his direction. He backed away and seconds later the god stood almost right in front of him. He smiled at him and then the figure said:

"_**I will still give you the money that was yours. After all they still owned you something." **_With that said Ichigo throw a stone into the air and toward him. Shihao caught it and his eyes widened a pretty big deal and he didn't move anymore. It was a diamond and a beautiful at that.

"_**This should take care of the damage I have caused and the money they still owned you. Now leave and don't come back to this house."**_ Shihao nodded and left. Even he himself didn't want to go against a god and the diamond was really enough.

Ichigo looked at the boys and quietly whispered to them: _**"I will take my leave now. He won't ever bother you again!"**_ and with that Ichigo disappeared and went over to his friends. They left and at home Ichigo changed back.

He needed to endure the critic that Ishida threw at him. He really had overdone it a bit, but he couldn't stop himself. It had been so tempting. Ishida would never really admit it but he was somehow proud of Ichigo. He was also proud of himself to be friends with Ichigo and was somehow happy over what Ichigo did. It had been right even thought he overdid it.

The next few days the newspaper and the television were filled with the incident at the house. It was the big event that was had happened concerning a god in the last hundred years. The boys had told their parents what had occurred and they had been more then willingly to make the house into a shrine. They had even hung up pictures of Ichigos in his god form. It even helped them, because by doing so the house was soon visited and over flown with people who wanted to wish and rich people were making many donations for the renovation of the house. They probably hoped to stand on the good side of the kami, if they helped renovate the house. It was weeks later that the commotion finally ended and the normal everyday life started again.

Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think and what could come next. Will update soon!


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

**Changing again!**

It had been many weeks since the shrine had been built. After the incident many people had come to make a wish to him. There had been many requests and a few of them had pulled him there. Those requests were mostly about healing someone else. All around Japan there had been wishes. He almost one time disappeared right in front of his classmates and his teacher. He was getting tired and it was getting worse. He always was teleported their and he needed to do miracles. Even his immense power wouldn't hold forever and now it was pretty much used up.

Ichigo had left himself fall onto his bed and closed his eyes. After he had closed his eyes it had been mere seconds till he was asleep. Everything was quiet and it seemed that really nothing was moving. If someone had been awake however they would have noticed that the plants around Ichigos house were growing at an alarming speed.

Isshin Kurosaki had woken up. He threw his blanket away and almost jumped out of the bed. He had decided to wake up his son like always and thought about how. He wanted to use the normal attack and so he ran up to his son's room. He had already heard about Ichigos changes but he would still treat him normal. He opened the door and screamed his son's name while jumping and trying to kick him. He had anticipated that his son would dodge or kick him, but this time nothing like this happened. He hit something really hard and before he could really recognize what it was it took his leg and threw him out of the window. When his son did that he only flew a few meters from the house, but this time he didn't. He flew till the next tree and hit the tree hard. Isshin didn't move. He hadn't expected that at all. He slowly stood up and limped to the door of his son's room. He didn't believe his eyes. The would that had been the floor had began to grow. It had formed a cocoon and his son was probably inside it. Then he finally noticed that he had been thrown against a tree outside of his house. The tree had been right opposite to the house, but yesterday there had been no tree there. It had grown overnight like the wooden floor of this room. Ichgio called his old friend. He would surely be interested.

Ichigo woke up but somehow couldn't open his eyes. It was like someone was holding them so they wouldn't open. However Ichigo didn't really care at the moment because he really felt like a bomb had been dropped on him. There also seemed to be something on his back that hurt like hell, but it was soothed a bit by a wind and what felt like water. He really didn't know why there was water under him (who would if they had slept on the bed?), but like before it wasn't really important and it helped relieve a bit of his pain.

Kisuke Urahara had been woken up early at the morning and really wasn't felling happy about it. He had been still tired about that experiment that he had done yesterday. His old friend had called him and had said that he really needed to see this. Kisuke really didn't want to go but it still made him curious and so after a long mind war, where he looked at his opinions and what they would do, he finally decided what he would do and found the energy to stand up. He had arrived at Isshins house when he saw Isshin Kurosaki waiting for him. It was surprising that his friend would wait outside and so his interest really became bigger. The only time where Isshin would wait outside for him was when he was worried about one of his children. It wasn't one of the twins, he would look more worried and near tears, so it needed to be Ichigo and he had wanted to experiment on him anyway.

Isshin lead him up to Ichigos room and opened the door. Even Kisuke was surprised and couldn't even hid it well. He let his fan drop and looked at the cocoon that was in the middle of Ichigos room. Kisuke took a step forward and moved his hand into the direction of it. Isshin wanted to warn him about something but soon closed his mouth again because the cocoon hadn't reacted like what he had expected. Kurosaki looked closer at it and tried to move a few plants away. He didn't success thought because the plants suddenly shot out to him and tried to knock his and away. He moved his hand away and the plants returned to their original positions. Kisuke looked at Isshin Kurosaki and said:

"There is nothing that we can do for now. We need to wait till Ichigo is feeling better and the plants remove themselves from him."

"How do you know that the plants are protecting him and that he is not feeling well?"

"I know because I heard from Ichigo that this world tries to protect him. If plants suddenly grow at an alarming speed it means that he is in danger and / or he isn't feeling well. Since he isn't in danger right now the only plausible reason for the cocoon is that he isn't feeling well."

"Oh" said Isshin said with a smile. He didn't need to worry anymore.

It had already been seven o'clock and still nothing happened. Isshin had become worried again and Kisuke seemed to be exploding from boredom and anticipation. He hoped that it would happen soon. The door bell rung and Isshin stood up. He needed to do something or he would go insane (more than he already is). He opened it and the friends of Ichigo stood in the doorstep. They all looked worried and Isshin decided that they should also see it. He brought them to Ichigos room. They most of them looked shocked and confused with the exception of Orihime-san. She looked somehow dreamy. Isshin really wanted to know why but no one could really understand the girl so he let it be. Isshin and Kisuke told them about what they themselves knew and soon they all sat together around the cocoon. Ichigos room really wasn't the biggest one and so they had really little room to really sit in. They had waited the day and had gone home late. The cocoon hadn't opened.

Half a year had gone by since the cocoon had formed. Ichigo still was in it and to the great surprise of Isshin, the friends of Ichigo still came by and sat next to the cocoon all day. Today had been no different and they had started to play cards. Then already hardened flowers gave of a cracking noise. The all looked at the cocoon and it seemed to slowly split. They hoped that their friend would finally come out. It had been so long since they had seen or heard him. Another cracking noise followed and a hand became visibly. It held one of the sites of the cocoon and seemed to pull itself up. A second hand followed and soon the head and body followed. It was Ichigo and they really let tears fall down. They had really missed him and now he was back.

Ichigo yawned and stretched. It almost felt like he hadn't moved for a year or so. He looked around and saw his friends. Orihime was crying and the other seemed to be near it. Ichigo didn't know why and looked down at himself. He thought that maybe he had been wounded, but he didn't remember something like that to have happened. What he saw let his eyes widen.

"Why do I sit in plants with water around me?" Ichigo looked a bit shocked and confused at the others. His normal scowl was still their but after being friend with him so long they knew what he was thinking and feeling. They smiled at that. Ichigo stood slowly up and wobbled a bit. It was like he hadn't walked at all in his whole life. Then he noticed the weight on his back and his friends' eyes had widened a big deal. They were almost as big as saucers. Ichigo looked over his shoulder and he was shocked into speechless. His hair had not only grown a big deal, he had now what looked like wings on his back. One was black and one was white. They were heavy and to big to really stretch out. Ichigo didn't even knew why he thought about moving them or why he didn't really was too shocked. It wasn't that he had expected to open his eyes, sit in a wet plant, his crying and smiling friends around him, his hair grown a big deal and wings on his bed. Now was one of the times where he really wanted a mirror. His life hadn't changed enough, no he needed more change. Who would want to exchange his life with him? He would give it to him right now without a second thought. He had been a bit scared of the change that might have happened trough the contract, but wings had been the last thing that he had really thought about.

He decided that self pity wouldn't bring him anything right now and so he carefully crawled out of the plant. The plant stayed like it was and Ichigo doubted that it would really be able to destroy or move away. It wasn't like he cared about his room anyway.

"What happened to me and why did you all look so happy to see me?"

"What happened to you, you can see it yourself I presume and what happened to you and your hair is that you have slept for have a year in that cocoon!" Ishida said neutral, but Ichigo knew that he was somehow happy to see him again too. They had become good friends over the many incidents with soul society even if no one of them would ever admit it. They liked their little fights and wanted them to stay like this.

"I slept for over half a year? What did you tell them about, why I didn't come to school?"

Isshin pouted and the other smiled at him. "We decided to say that you have become ill with a serious illness and that it wasn't clear how long it would take for you to recover. Your father wanted to say that you have moved for the next four years to a relative."

"Good that you stopped him in saying this. Still how much did I change in the face? Hope there isn't much to say about it."

"You have different eye colors now. One is brown like normal and one is gold. There is also black around it like with your hollow eyes." Chad said shortly like always. This time it there were more words because he was happy.

"Great, just great, I don't only need to somehow hide the wings; I need to hide the eye as well. Anything else I should know?" Ichgio asked sarcastic.

"Yes Kurosaki-san, you look just like a butterfly that has come out of his cocoon but with wings!"

Everyone stared at her. Isshin cheered inwardly. He had finally found out why she always looked so dreamy when she looked at the cocoon. The others started to laugh a bit or much when they saw Ichigos face after what Inoue had said. It was hilarious to see his face like this. It didn't help one bit that the hollow eye was their also.

-!-

Ichigo had found a method to hide the wings. He had swung them around his body like a towel and then put clothes over them. It looked like he was a bit fatter now, but in all the wings weren't seeable. He also cut, or tried to cut his hair but miserable failed. He had tried everything from a scissor to Zangetsu but it just wouldn't let itself be cut. He had left it be and had covevered his eye with the hair. He had also used on of the eye patch that looked a bit like Kenpachis but was still white and from the hospital. He went to school like this and got many weirds look but he didn't care. He had always got weird look from people around him. Even people that he knew looked sometimes weird at him. He thought to himself to be a bit optimistic: 'It could have been worse'. He really regretted it later on that he had ever said something like that.

-!-

He had arrived at school and it was like he was a magnet. Everyone had their eyes on him and it looked like they just couldn't move them. He just went straight to his class without looking at anyone at all. They all just didn't go to him, because they had been scared be his scowl. He had tied his hair into a pigtail so that his hair wouldn't always fall into his face. He himself admitted that he looked weird. A boy with very long orange hair tied into a pigtail and one half of the face covered by the said hair. He entered the classroom and sat down. It would still be his seat after all. His classmates just stared at him. They had already been accustomed to his weird personality and his weird looks, but this toped it all. They didn't say anything thought. They had seen the guys that had attacked him and didn't want to end up like this. The teacher came in and spotted him right away. It wasn't really that hard anyway with that orange hair of his. She smiled at him and asked:

"Are you feeling better anymore? What is with the long hair thought?"

Ichigo knew that he should at least tell half the true and so he said:

"Yes I am feeling better, but since the illness my hair doesn't let itself cut. I have tried everything but in the end I only had a few broken scissors. "

"She looked at him as if he was taking in another language. Then she asked, what surprised everyone, even Ichigo:

"Can I try to cut them?"

Ichigo was a bit shocked and so it took a bit of time till he answered:

"Sure, but I won't pay for the scissor."

She smiled at him and nodded. She took out a scissor and went to Ichigo. She put a few hairs between the blades of the scissor and snapped the scissor blades together. What was seen next would become a legend a few hundred years later in this school with the title: "The uncut able hair!"

The thing that happened afterwards where surprising, one of the scissor blades broke off and flew into the other direction over the heads of the student and into the wall. One of the students tried to get the blade out but it was stuck and didn't move one bit. The teacher looked surprised at her scissor and then at Ichigo's hair, that she was still holding in her hand. She had thought that he had been lying and was doing that just for a new look but what had happened showed her that he had told her the truth.

Ichigo would have never allowed her to if he hadn't wanted to be bugged by his classmates about it. They would have asked him the whole times and his patience was already at the end. He really regretted it already that he had said it could have been worse.

It had been fourth period when the next incident happened. The teachers had already heard of what had happened and where not asking Ichigo about this matter and he was grateful for that. The fourth period had already begun when the door was suddenly opened with a loud bang. They whole classroom looked at the door and their stood the bullies. They had tried to bully Ichigo without success for three years now and they still hadn't given up. Without caring about the teacher the boss went up to Ichigo and pulled him out of his seat. Then he screamed:

"I see, you have let your hair grow longer! You even dyed it too. You were ill because you were scared by us didn't you. You can't just dye your hair like this. Only we are allowed to dye our hair."

He then noticed the eye patch and seemed to snarl at it. He ripped it off and as soon as he did that he let Ichigo fall onto the ground (what he didn't, he fell onto his feet) and backed away. They all looked at Ichigo and the boss. What had happened that the boss would let him go and back away from him? They soon got their answer when they looked at Ichigo. They saw a golden eye with black around him. They all had the feeling that they were in danger and should run away, but they resisted. It was when the teacher was suddenly missing that they decided to fight or flight. Flight was the choice of course and soon everyone (even the bullies) expect for his friends had left the room. Ichigo sighed. It really couldn't get worse. The teacher had called all other teachers out of their classes and told them what happened. Almost everyone didn't believe him expect for the teacher that tried to cut his hair. They all went to the classroom and saw Ichigo sitting on the windowsill with open window and his friends standing around him talking happily about something. Ichigo was looking outside when the teacher called him. He moved his face to them and some of them screamed and one fainted. Ichigo sighed again. The school was cut short on that day, because of too many shocked teachers and Ichigo had two thoughts:

'Never think optimistic, it will only get worse after that' and:

'That was a great first school day in half a year!'

-!-

Hope you liked it. Didn't know if that idea with the wings was good, but I somehow just needed him to look a bit of an angel with sarcasm.

Please correct me if there are any mistakes!


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

**Attacked!**

Ichigo really started to hate his life. It had been better before. His wings had still grown a bit after they had shown up and the still hurt. If that had been his only problem, then he would have been thankful, but like everything in his life, it had only been the beginning. His school wanted to sponsor him a hospital visit. They thought that he had an unknown illness that needed to be cured. He couldn't go off to the hospital of course. If he had gone they would have most likely dissect him because he has wings. So he declined with the excuse that he didn't want to be a guinea pig because of his eye and hair. The teachers tried a bit more but left it, when he said it wasn't contractible.

The students, expect for his friends, avoided him like he had the pest. The rumors had started up again and this time they really reached the top. One rumor even said that he was an alien that has hid itself among humans but can't hold his disguise up anymore. Not that it was really that much bigger than the truth was but they really had weird minds. Ichigo was pissed. Being stared at was normal, but this was not normal at all. They brought cameras with them and made photos of him. The rumors spread like their existed no tomorrow. It had only been one day and the whole school was like this. It wouldn't even surprise anymore, when a camera team would come. Ichigo had hold back with the students till one of them grabbed him from behind and yelled to his friends:

"I have him! Now look at his eye and look if the rumor is real."

The friends were about to come to assist him, when they noticed how Ichigo had formed a fist and was making his elbow move a bit forward. They went a step back again and clapped their hands together. "Rest in peace" was heard before a scream. Everyone knew that Ichigo wouldn't let himself be treated like this. He was a delinquent after all. The friends had chosen to stay alive and had backed away before saying their prayers for their friend. He would be out for the next few days at the best.

A few days later Ichigo noticed a few reporters that came to him after they noticed him. He ignored her. They duplicated in the next few days and soon the gate was so full of them that the students needed to find other ways to get into school. Ichigo had decided like always to jump over the wall. It was almost like routine to him now. First there were hollows and now there where reporters. There would always be a reason why he needed to jump and climb over the damn wall. He really didn't enjoy it when he suddenly felt something at his cheek. He looked around and their stood a man with a gun. Blood spluttered out from the cut in his cheek and the man seemed to be surprised. What he had expected, it to be green?

"Are you hunting me?" asked Ichigo with a smile.

The man seemed to be shocked that the boy didn't react different. He had a damn gun in the hand.

"You really think, that if I were an alien, that I would be beaten by a mere gun? Let me ask you a question. What would you do if I was a human being? You would be a murderer then."

The man shivered but still didn't put the gun down.

Ichigo smiled at him. "You only want a punching bag for your anger, or am I wrong? Did you know that you would still be a murderer if I am an alien? You would be put into prison, because you killed. Whatever you killed it will still be seen as a crime. Do you want to risk it? Your whole life destroyed, because of your own mistake! Can you live with that fact? You can't blame me for what you did afterwards. It is your own hand and your own decision."

The man shivered, but still didn't point the gun at the ground and gritted his teeth. He was still convinced that he was doing the right thing. That alien had been the one that destroyed his life and he would pay for that!

"What did I do to you? Can you tell me one thing other than me being in the news that has made your life miserable? Have we ever met that I could even influence it? I don't remember ever seeing you and you really thing just because I existed that it is my fault?"

The man looked at Ichigo and then at his gun. He thought about it. This boy had never even known him and he was attacking him. A boy that was just in the knews, because of rumors and he really just tired to take his anger out at him. The man let his gun drop to the ground and let tears fall. He had so much bad luck that when he saw the news about this boy, he just thought of him as the one who had done it.

"Put your gun away, so that no one can see it. We don't want you to go into prison, do we? You still haven't done anything wrong." Ichigo smiled at him. Inwardly he sighed. He really had the worse luck ever. Why did the always thought of him as the one that ruined their life? It had been the sixth one already in two days. Only one had shot at him and Ichigo really didn't want to recall what the earth did to him.

The man wiped his tears away and nodded. This boy really was an angel. Even thought he had attacked him, he had even helped him now. Then there was a shot being heard. The boy (Ichigo) fell from the wall and the man's eyes widened. He looked around and saw someone laugh. He looked insane and the next second he pointed his gun at him. It was so quickly that the man really didn't progress it all. The man was about to fire, when a tree twine came out of the ground and held his hand. Twines were shooting out of the ground and where wrapping themselves around the insane man. The man screamed and tried to get them of him but suddenly the ground beneath him opened and he was pulled in. The ground closed again any nothing was left of the insane man.

Leo (the man that had regretted shooting at Ichigo finally noticed that he should check on the boy. He had been shot after all. He climbed and jumped over the wall in a quick motion and looked for the boy. He saw him, eyes closed and lying motionless on the ground. There was no blood but he still took the t-shirt of to look at the wound. What he saw next surprised him. There were black and white feathers everywhere and he slowly and hesitantly touched the feathers.

Ichigo woke when he felt someone touch his wings. He was very sensible when it came to his wings and so he noticed right away. It had shocked him when he had been shot and so he hadn't been preferred. It had still only hit his wings that had become like steel. He looked around to see who touched them and saw the man.

"Are you all right?" asked the man.

"Who is alright, when they are shot? My life has gone down the drain anyway. It can't get any worse. I know that even after death I wouldn't get a quiet minute with my luck!"

The man snickered a bit at that. The boy really had it worse. "My name is Inagi, Inagi Leo. It is nice to meet you, but let me ask you something. Did many already attack you?"

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo and with you and that insane man it would be eight in two days!"

The man made wide eyes and then he looked at the feathers. "What are those feahters that you have around your upper body? THey look pretty real!"

Ichigo thought quickly. "This is a bullet proof jacket. It is a new design, that a friend of my father made and he gave it to me to protect myself. This bullet prof jacket is easier to move in than the normal ones!"

"Oh, so it is a bullet proof jacket?"

"Something like that, yes!" Ichigo looked at his watch and sighed. Again he hadn't made it made it on time for his first class. "So, what happened to you that you needed to attack someone?"

The man sheepishly smiled and said: "Nothing as worse as you, but my wife left me and took my daughter away. I was fired and my car was stolen. I can't pay my apartment anymore and will soon be thrown out." Leo said while tears had started to form in his eyes again.

"If you want, then I can help you a little. You know that really big house that stands there right?" Leo nodded "Ichigo let thought a second about it and continued. He cut a bit of his hair. He had finally noticed that if he helped someone with it that he could cut a few hairs of. He gave the man a few of the hairs. "Give this to them and say that I…, an orange haired man said that you could stay with them if they allowed it. They will probably let you stay there, but you can't tell anyone that these hairs are from me. You can live their till you build your life up again. I hope you will find your happiness." Without saying anymore Ichigo stood up, turned around and left. He heard Leo say thank you and smiled a bit. A few thousand people to go and one person less that would attack him.

-!-

Ichigo sighed at his own statement and went into class. The teachers didn't say anything anymore about him being late. They felt guilty that they were to blame as well for Ichigo's situation. His teachers then noticed the scratch on his face.

"What happened to your cheek?"

Ichigo looked at her and sighed. They had often seen Ichigo sigh, but this had a bigger meaning behind it.

"I fell!"

"Don't lie to me. This scratch definitively wasn't created through a fall."

"It was created like this all right?" Ichigo said angry and snapped. He had enough of trouble today and he really didn't need any more.

"I want to know right know how this scratch was created!"

"_**I was shot at the eight times since yesterday, are you happy now? You don't need to make my life more miserable then it is right now, do you? If you don't start the lesson now, I will just leave."**_ He had yelled out so loud that the whole school had heard it clearly. The teacher was in shock and only managed to stutter out nonsense. Ichigo sat down after his burst and was angry at himself. He had been so aggravated the last few days that he had let it out at his teacher. He would yell at himself if it wasn't for the fact that he was feeling better now that everyone knew and that she had finally become quiet. The teacher run out of the room and called every other teacher for a quick meeting. They had all met in the meeting room for teachers.

"Did you hear, what Kurosaki-san yelled about a minute ago?"

"Who wouldn't have heard that, but it was just a joke wasn't it?" The PE teacher asked.

"No, I asked him about a scratch on his cheek and he told me that he had fallen down. I didn't believe him because the scratch was to clean and straight to be a normal cut. I asked him again and he still said it was from a fall. He looked angry thought. The next time I ask him and waited for an answer he screamed that sentences at me and looked really pissed off. I don't think he was lying when he told me what really happened. If that is true then we are to be blamed to that he has already been attacked eight times and with a gun no less.

The teachers looked all shocked. The media had already been bad but to be attacked was really the worse. They really had messed up this time, but they didn't know what to do and Ichigo would definitively not accept any help.

Then the teacher of Ichigo had an idea.

-!-

Tell me what you think. Any ideas what could happen next? If You have then please tell me!


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

**The sleeping forest god!**

Ichigo had a really bad feeling. He didn't know why but since the way home he had the feelings of being watched. He was definitive being followed. He didn't know from whom and they didn't seem to approve him ether. They were just watching. He didn't look behind him, so they wouldn't think he noticed. It could be really anyone and it didn't have high spiritual powers. Ichigo noticed something move on his left sight and turned to look at it. It was again an idiot that thought everything was his fault. He looked at the paper and made himself ready. Ichigo had created a text that he would use against his attackers. The first time he tried it, it was with Leo and it had function hadn't it? The man had the great idea to put a mask on. The first real intelligent one of them that thought about hiding his identity! He was about to open his mouth and start to talk when someone behind him suddenly yelled: "Stop it!"

Ichigo looked behind him and sighed. He would have said that: 'Someone up there really hates me!' If it wasn't for the fact, that he himself was the one up there. Ichigo looked at his teachers and the nervous getting idiot. He was holding his weapon like a stick and if they weren't careful, at least one of them would die. Ichigo looked at his teachers and noticed that they themselves did it out of reflects but didn't know what to do next. It would be a staring competition if it didn't stop now.

"I am the one that made your life miserable or so you think, don't you?" The guy looked at him and yelled:

"You are the one that has brought me bad luck! If it wasn't for you then I wouldn't have been fired.

Ichigo sighed again. He did that often in the last weeks, he thought. That guy really believed that Ichigo was giving him bad luck. How should Ichigo do that if he hadn't even met the guy one time? His teachers were already looking at him in disbelieve. They thought he had already run away and got help.

"Tell me, what have I done that made your live miserable? I don't even know you and I didn't ever meet you before. How would I be able to influence your life and the decisions your boss makes?"

"You are an alien of course you could do it!"

"For what would I do that? My own life is already miserable as it is! Do you think I want to destroy it more, just so that others have a miserable life? I didn't want killers and murderers after me just to make **your** life miserable. Think about it, what would it bring me? It would bring me nothing but more trouble, which I already have through the media."

The man looked at him with an unreadable expression. He looked dumbfounded and many other thing. Ichigo knew at that time that he had said it to quickly. This man was bird-brained. A goldfish would have been more intelligent than him and the goldfish didn't even remember what it said after three seconds.

"You want revenge that we humans have a better live than you!" He suddenly said.

"You only want to convince yourself. I would have made every humans life miserable if that had really been my aim. Why only you, when I could do all. Look at how many humans live and that only here. It is unlikely that I would of all things pick you!"

The man didn't know what to say he let his gun drop and looked like he had a standstill of his brain and body functions.

"If you really hate your life, like it is now then change it with your own strength and don't search faults by others. It won't bring you anything. Try a new start and find a new job. It is better than attacking me and it won't bring you anything. Life doesn't change just because there is one person less." With that Ichigo went away. He didn't wait for a reaction of the man and didn't wait for his teachers to move. He hadn't used the text this time. It had been impossible. The guy had already told him why he attacked him and it would have gone sooner to just say something else that was still near the original.

Ichigo had been long gone when the teachers really started to move. They hadn't called the police because of this incident. They all stared at the direction of Ichigo. Almost every one of the teachers had still thought that Ichigo had been lying. When it happened then it was shocking for them. He had to really deal with something like this? They also asked themselves one other question. Since when was Ichigo such a good diplomat? The next day they told the media and the police what has happened because of them. The attacks stopped after the media had announced it in the news. The police had asked if Ichigo wanted protection, but he declined. The media stopped coming to the school and Ichigo thought. 'They can do something right after all. I can finally have a day of quiet and rest!"

-!-

They day had gone by quickly. Ichigo had noticed that where he stood, the plants would grow quicker because of the reiatsu that was absorbed. He avoided all areas where plants were. Days had gone by since quiet became normal again. He had fulfilled many wishes the other day, from all over the world. The wings helped him a bit with the teleporting there. It was really a kind of teleport, since even shunpo wouldn't bring you that far away.

He had just fulfilled another wish and had seen a forest near there. Without really thinking about it, he went down and dozed off.

**POV changes:**

I live with my grandfather in this forest since my I am three years old. My parents were killed and grandpa just wouldn't tell me what they did to deserve that. He always looked sad and said: "You are still too young to know it. I will tell you when you get older". I believe that he will tell me some day. I went into the forest like always to play with the animals. In these mountains there aren't any other playing buddies then them. I really love to play with them and they are really nice, but today it was different. I hadn't seen one animal since I had entered the forest. I became scared and thought that someone killed them. I started to look for them and in the deepest part of the forest I finally found them. They all stood, sat or crouched next to a person. He had long orange hair that sparkled and shinned very pretty. He had horns that looked kind of like blades and he had wings, a black and a white one. Maybe it was an angle or a demon. It didn't fit thought if he was. The animals wouldn't have approached him if he was a demon and Iro didn't think that the plants would grow so big around an angle. A tree, which he knew has the one he had planted when he had been five, had grown so big, that it had overgrown the others. The being was sleeping peacefully and the animals didn't seem to be alert. They almost looked happy that this being was here. He gently touched the shoulder of the being out of curiosity and the being started to slowly open its eyes. He was fascinated from what the eyes looked like. One was golden and the white was black. It looked calculating and a bit cruel and cold. The other eye looked normal with a beautiful brown. It looked gently and calming to the boy and he somehow found himself at peace. It was like this being was an opposite himself, because of the wings and the eyes. The being looked at him, then slowly stood up and looked around. He was like glued to this being, because he just couldn't move his gaze away. The being looked at him again and asked:

"Where am I? Did something happen while I was asleep?"

Iro found that the voice sounded like a beautiful melody. It was calming yet strong and hard yet soft. It was a like a melody that hadn't been written. Iro finally noticed that the being had asked him something and he answered:

"You are in the Byakko Forest. It is said that it was his home before he became a heavenly being and nothing happened expect that the tree and plants were you slept grew immense. The animals also assembled themselves around you and looked quite happy that you were lying there."

**Ichigos POV again:**

Ichigo looked behind him. The tree he had sat against hadn't just grown a bit, it was gigantic and that was still an understatement. It almost looked like a jungle now and not a forest anymore. The animals all seemed to smile at him and really looked quite content.

"What are you for a being?" asked the boy suddenly.

Ichigo looked at him and calculated if it was a good idea to tell him. He decided that he could tell him. He was in china after all.

"I am you could say god. You don't need to believe me or anything. It's not really believable after all."

"Can you grant wishes?" asked the boy suddenly. Ichigo knew it. Why couldn't the human beings be one time happy about their current situation? Some really had a reason to be unhappy but most weren't and still wanted things to change.

"Yes, do you have a wish?" Ichigo asked out of principle. He had to at least listen to it to make it fair.

"Could I…could I…" Ichigo really hated it when they didn't say it right away what they wanted. When they want something they should just say it out and not make it longer.

"…could I draw you with the animals?" You couldn't say that Ichigo wasn't surprised. That had been a wish that he had never heard. He thought about it shortly and then nodded. A wish was a wish and he would grant it if it wasn't too selfish.

"Should I sit, stand or do anything else?"

"Can you sit against the tree like last time? I need to get my drawing utensils." Ichigo nodded and sat against the tree. A tiger laid itself next to him and he started to pet it absently. He looked at it and started to get tired again. He really had used his powers to much the last days.

**Iros POV: **

Iro came back to find a really calming sight. The kami had fallen asleep again and he had lain against the tiger and the tree. One hand was under his head and the tiger under that. It was a very beautiful sight and later on he called it 'the sleeping forest god!' He had just finished it when the kami woke up. Iro believed him when he had told him that. Trees wouldn't just grow at an immense speed out of nowhere. Iro had also asked the kami if he could draw him when he was awake and with open eyes. He had been so happy, when the kami had let him do that. He had to try many times before a picture had successes. It had been very hard to draw the eyes. After that the kami had left. Through the inspiration of the kami, the young boy Iro soon became a famous painter. The two pictures with the kami in them became world famous.

-!-

Ichigo looked at the pictures that were shown in the newspaper. The boy really had talent but he knew that he shouldn't have let himself be drawn. There would be more wishes now, because the boy had said that he had really met the kami.

"I really am dumb, am I not?"

"Yes you are, yes you are!" said Ishida and Renji in union. Ichigo gritted his teeth. Renji was no one to talk when it came to intelligence. Neverless, he was still his friend and hearing it from someone else somehow calmed him down a bit. The stress he had went down when else someone knew that he wasn't a genie or perfect and that he really didn't need to be. He really didn't need to be told, that he had to be perfect.

He had gone home and was now watching TV when he suddenly heard a voice that said: "You are needed here!" and with that everything went black!

-!-

Next chapter out. Hope you like it. I think he will go to another dimension(anime) to help out. Don't know thought. Hope you liked it!


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

**Other World!**

Ichigo had the feeling like he had just blinked. It was like between the milliseconds that he had used to blink, the scenery had changed. He looked around in hope to see something familiar but nothing. The plants and the ground looked different. The sky seemed to be clouded but the clouds somehow couldn't be seen. He was still in his human form and he really didn't want to change right now, so the only opinion left was to look around by foot. He was in a forest of some sort but the plant still looked weird to him. One even had violet spots all over its green color. He had wandered around for about half an hour when he suddenly saw a village behind the trees (if they were trees!). He noticed a few people, but some of them had animal like ears and the clothes were weird. They also seemed to talk in a different language. Some looked almost completely like animals and just stood upright. He really didn't know if it was a good idea to go to them.

He went around the village and found a desolated house. The house looked weird also but he didn't care. He went inside and searched for clothes. He had luck because some clothes in his size were left. He wore them and looked around. He really didn't have a idea where he was and he knew that he should find the quickest way home. He found a cape and put it one. Newly clothed, still having his old clothes with him in a bag he went into the village. He looked around. There were many people (hybrids?) and they all spoke the same language, but different from him. He tried to listen to conversations and tried to learn the language. Ichigo had stayed in the streets that night when he suddenly noticed a hand on his shoulder. An older woman with brown hair and eyes smiled at him and pointed at a house. She had a gray wolf like ears and a tail. Ichigo smiled back at her and was about to shock his head when she just dragged him with her. He was, before he even knew it sat on a chair and before a table. He looked at the woman and said: "Myukai Teris!"

She looked at him a bit shocked and then smiled. He had successful said Thank you. The ability to learn language quickly had doubled when he had become a god.

-!-

She let him stay there for a few more days and he helped her out. She was surprised at how fast he was picking up the language and at the end of the days, he could almost speak the language fluently.

Now the whole language will be in my invented language so I will write it normal.

"Mayu, I really need to thank you for the last few days. You really helped me a lot."

"That was no trouble dear. It was no trouble at all!"

"Do you have a wish Mayu? Do you have a wish that can't be fulfilled with your own strength?"

"Yes I have one like every other person. You can't fulfill it so please don't asked."

"Please Mayu, tell me! What is your wish?"

"My son is ill and lays in the Mangiku (hospital in their language) and my husband has disappeared. I wish that I would have both of them healthy back with me, but even you can't fulfill this wish."

"Can you bring me to your son? Could I see him?"

"If you really wish for it, I will bring you to him." Ichigo nodded and she led him toward the Magiku and then through the corridors. They stood before a boy that looked very red. The people here didn't become pale when they didn't feel so good, they became red. Ichigo looked at him and went to him. Mayu didn't stop him. She didn't knew herself why she didn't but somehow she had felt hope when this boy had said that to her. The whole days, she hadn't asked him anything. Not even the name. She regretted it now and just wanted to ask when the boy started to glow a warm and golden light. She didn't know why, but she broke down and started to cry. The light stopped after it went from the boy to her son and her son had a healthy normal skin color again. The boy smiled at her and said:

"Now, I only need to find your husband. What was his name?"

"His name is Entzo Hermilus. He is from the wolf clan just like me." The boy nodded and turned around. It looked like he would disappear any second now, so she stretched out her arm toward him and quickly said:

"What is your name?" The boy turned toward her one more time and smiled. He himself thought that it was strange. Normally he wouldn't smile that much, but when he looked at Mayu he somehow thought of his own mother and she felt just like her. He felt safe and happy. Maybe he smiled and didn't scowl so much because of that.

"I thought that you would never ask. My name is Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo" and with that he disappeared in a pillar of light. She was shocked. Their god was named Ichigo. Had she really met their god? She didn't know but she was happy. She could finally rest in peace for one night. Her boy and her husband would soon be save home. He would definitively hold his promise.

-!-

Ichigo didn't know what happened. He had wanted to use shunpo, but suddenly a pillar of light caught him and brought him somewhere else. He was still on the same planet, he just knew it but it was still somehow different, far away maybe. It was like a desert but the things under him didn't really look like thousands of little stones that the sand was formed out. It was he was standing on a steel plate that was solid and unbreakable. He really didn't know what he should think of this world.

Ichigo had shunpoed in one direction many times and had reached a small village at the end of the steel plate. He went down and changed back into human form. When he went into the village he noticed that they looked very hungry and sick. He went to a child and gave him a bit of his water (it had a red color, so it couldn't really be called water but he didn't know how to describe it). What is happening here?

They kid was drinking greedily and soon the bottle was empty. It looked to Ichigo and answered:

"You don't know? This village was cursed. The stone plate over there was a see before. It suddenly changed into that hard metal and we have nothing to drink anymore. The forest behind us is to dangerous for any of us to enter. The ones who tried it have never come back! The curse was made by the forest god because he was angry with us. We had used some of his plants to heal a friend of mine that was about to die from an illness. The god punished us for using her plants."

Ichigo looked angry at the forest. She couldn't just punish them for some plants. Plants could heal themselves if they were just broken of, but humans were often more fragile. Without help, they died from many illnesses.

"Kid, I will help you out. I will break the curse for you and then you can drink as much water as you want."

The kid looked disbelieving at him but he somehow looked hopeful. The kid just believed in that man even thought they had just met. Ichigo stood up and went into the forest. He would help.

He had gone for a while and had still found nothing. He noticed the feeling of being watched and he also noticed that the plants around him moved behind his back but they didn't try anything to attack him. It was a mystery. He had expected to be attacked by the plants that could move or at least be the animals but they all just seemed to watch and wait. Ichigo went to the heart of the forest and looked around. The biggest tree that he had ever seen (expect for the one he somehow created while sleeping against it) stood before him. It looked somehow very ill and the leaves had already started to fall off. The whole forest looked like this, dying. Ichigo was worried and angry. It seemed like the forest itself needed the water from the lake. Since the lake had been turned into steel, the forest, the animals and the humans had suffered through it. They were all dying. Ichigo was getting angrier by the minutes. The forest god not only endangered the humans, he endangered the forest and his inhabitants as well. The plants and animals didn't attack him, because they were too weak to do so. He noticed a rustle next to him and turned around. A really weird animal, that almost looked like a cat appeared before him. It still seemed very young and at the end of its strength. It had three tails and the color was blue, green. It had also small wings on his back and Ichigo knew that it would soon die if it didn't get any water. Ichigo had learned how to control the nature with his powers. He could summon the nature and materialize it through his body. He could create it from his body also. He formed his hands like a cup and blue water started to appear from it. He held it toward the animal. It looked suspicious at first but took a sip. After that it drank everything and soon other animals appeared and he gave them water too. Ichigo used a bit of his power to let water flow into the earth also. Through the power that was infused with the power, the trees became green again in mere seconds ands and the animals became stronger again. Ichigo looked at the cat in his lap and asked it:

"Can you bring me to the forest god? This foolishness needs to end."

He said that in this worlds language and the cat nodded its head. They went around the biggest tree and went straight ahead till they reached a waterfall, or what should have been one. A cave was seen and Ichigo went into it. Many animals followed. Ichigo had gone deep into the cave till he finally reached a very weird formed rock at the end of the cave. There was a bell in the middle of the rock and Ichigo looked at it. He took it into his hands and swung it. A beautiful ring to it and soon the whole cave echoed it also. Wind started up and a figure appeared before him in a swirl of leaves. It looked like a woman with long pointed ears and even weirder clothes. She looked hateful at him and then at the animals.

"Why did you bring a human here?" She asked the animals.

"He saved us from dying of thirst. The whole forest is indebted to him. He is also no"

"Shut your mouth! It is a disgrace that you needed to be saved through a human. I have told you to kill any human that entered the forest."

"We didn't have the strength to attack anymore. We were to weakened without water. You let us die there because you wanted revenge. He is also no"

"I didn't ask for your opinion. If you were too weak why did you have to still lead him here? I will end this human life myself. You should feel honored to be killed by me!"

She attacked Ichigo with the wind. Ichigo just blocked it, but his hollow eye was revealed. Everyone start at him. He sighed and changed into his true form. The animals and even the god herself looked at him in awe.

"I have heard enough of you foolishness. You are the god of this forest, but that still doesn't mean that you have the right to kill it with your orders. You are the god of the forest to protect it and not make it self-destruct. _**You will tell me your reason now, why you did all this!"**_

Ichigo used his hollow voice in the last part. The animals knew from just his voice that he was a demanding and not asking. The forest god didn't know why but it felt like shrinking under his gaze. It was like when she had met stronger gods outside her forest. This was her territory and with that she had the right to do whatever she wanted. No god had the right to tell her what she needed to do.

She snarled at him and said: "You can't tell me what to do! This is my territory!"

"_**I have the right to question you. I demand an answer and if not, I will kill you!"**_ His eyes had formed into mere slits and his treat was real. He wouldn't hesitat to kill her if needed. The forest, animals and humans needed the water and if she didn't understand that then she had no right to call herself forest god.

"They took some herbs from this forest without even asking! I knew they would come for more and that I needed to stop them before they injured the forest!" she yelled at him. Ichigo looked at her and started to laugh!

"_**I can't believe your reasoning. You tell me that they would have injured the forest but what you are doing now his killing the said forest of. Let me tell you why they took these herbs. A child had an illness that couldn't be cured without the herb. You wouldn't have listened to them anyway if they had asked right? You would have not even met them and had let the forest kill or hunt them out so they wouldn't even bother you. I want you to lift the spell from the lake now! You are not only killing the humans but the forest and animals as well."**_

The animals were shocked and happy. The needed the water and this god seemed to care for them. He even gave them water and power from his own body to save them. Their god however almost let them die. The respect toward her still existed but it was almost nonexistent now. She had changed over the years. At the beginning she had been nice and caring, but later on she let the power go to her head and became greedy.

"You can't order me around. This is my forest and you are definitively a lesser god. What is your name?

"_**You want to know my name? Fine, I will tell you my name before I kill you! I am Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo!"**_

Everyone became quiet. This god was the highest of all gods. This god had disappeared long ago and now seemed to be back. Only the oldest gods knew him and the younger ones only knew him out of legends. It was said that he was the god from another world and that he had come to their rescue. He disappeared after he had helped restore the world and had promised to come back the next time the world needed help. He was the god also from this world and his name had been Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Is your name really Kurosaki Ichigo?" asked the cat. Ichigo didn't understand why the cat had asked him that but nodded anyway and said: "I was born with it. Of course it's my name!"

"Are you the god from a different world called earth?" she asked with curiosity.

Ichigos eye widened a bit and he nodded again. "Yes I am, how did you know?"

The animals looked wide eyed at him. The god was standing before them. They were even more shocked when he said:

"The blue water I gave you came from earth. I summoned and created it true my body. It was quiet tasty wasn't it?" They then noticed that he had used a calming voice. Not the one that he had used before when he had talked with the god and even his aura was comfortable to feel. His smile was innocent and pure even thought they knew that he had seen more then only happiness.

"Everyone could say that they are Ichigo. We all know the name!" the god suddenly snarled and Ichigo wondered what she had meant with that.

"Yes but the gods can't lie. You know that just as much as me and even more" the cat suddenly said. "In the legends his looks are also well described and there doesn't exist a god that can change its appearance. He is like the one that was described and he even looks the same. What evidence do you need more?" the cat asked.

Ichigo didn't know what they were really talking about and had shut the conversation out. He wanted to get out of here and go home. It wasn't so great to be stuck in another world. He suddenly felt a light pull at his pants and looked down. A little girl sat there and no one seemed to notice her. Ichigo picked her up and looked closer at her. She looked a bit like the one before him. He let her play with his hair and even let her play with his powers. She took his hand and let him make a ball of power appear. She took it out of his hands and threw it away to the other god. She caught it out of reflex and finally noticed that the baby god was here. She looked scared From Ichigo to the baby god and before even being able to do anything Ichigo said:

"Is she your daughter?" Ichigo asked. The god nodded and Ichigo sighed.

"_**I really can't kill you now. I don't want to be responsible for your daughter to grow up without a mother. I still demand that you lift the spell now? My patience is running out."**_

Ichigo gave the little girl to the mother and she looked thankful. She seemed to think and then the god seemed to look ashamed to the floor and mumbled:

"I don't have enough power to do that! I noticed that the forest was dying but I couldn't change it back. I was foolish to think I could use hat spell twice. I only wanted to warn them to ask me first." She looked ashamed. Ichigo sighed rubbed his temples. Then he said in his normal voice:

"Can't you use the power ball that your little girl has taken from me to lift the spell? There should be enough in it even thought I pushed only very little power from me into it."

She looked at the ball and her eyes widened. He said that he had given only little powers into it but the powers that were inside it were so much that she almost couldn't handle it. The animals noticed it to and looked amazed at Ichigo. He noticed the gazes and asked:

"What? Is it too little?" They all shocked their heads in responds.

"Can I really use it?" asked the god suddenly. Ichigo looked up and noticed the questionable gaze she gave him. "Of course you can, I was the one that gave that suggestion after all. If you need more power, then just tell me!"

She shocked her head and looked thankful. She took the ball and light was transferred from it to her. She felt so powerful that she almost felt like bursting. She used the power she had received lifted the spell. The heard the noise of the waterfall again and the animals seemed to celebrate. It was funny to see and Ichigo smiled a bit. The little girl seemed to like the smile because she cheered and tried to cradle onto his arms. Her mother stopped her but thanked Ichigo. Ichigo looked at her and said:

"I can understand your fear that the people will take to much, but if they only take a little then the forest can heal itself. If they take to much and become greedy then you can warn them. You need to coexist and not destroy each others. Pain will only lead to more pain and finally destruction. It should be stopped before it even starts!"

She nodded and Ichigo smiled at her. She had understood. He then looked at the animals.

"Do you know how the men that you killed where called and have you really killed them all?"

"No, we do not know their names and we killed everyone…expect for one person. We have imprisoned him for some time now and have feed him. When our water supplies went low we couldn't give him anymore but he should still be alive. We will bring you to him!"

Ichigo nodded and followed them. He was led into a very dark part of the forest. In the middle of it was a clearing where a cage out of trees stood. Ichigo had changed into his human form and looked into the cage. He looked very weak, but was still alive. Ichigo could see how his chest moved. The cage was opened and he kneeled next to the man. He did the same as before and created water and infused his powers into it.

"Here, drink this. It will help you recover." The man opened his eyes and saw Ichigo. He looked hopeful and looked at Ichigos hands. What he saw surprised him and he thought it would do him harm.

"Don't worry! This will help you. It's water from another world!" The man looked disbelieving at the water but still took it. He drank it out and Ichigo created more. The man saw that and looked at Ichigo in awe.

"Are you the forest god?" the man asked. He had finally talked to him and Ichigo smiled a bit.

"No, I am not the forest god, but the forest god and the animals are sorry for what they did. They spared you because of your character. They were ordered to kill you but didn't because you helped one of them who was injured. The hide you from their god even thought they could have been punished for their actions."

"But after some time they didn't bring me any water anymore. I thought they wanted to kill me!"

"No they themselves didn't have any water to drink anymore. The whole forest was dying."

The man seemed to understand and smiled at the animals.

"What is your name?" asked Ichigo suddenly.

"My name is Entzo Hermilus. I was caged in there for a pretty long time. Thank for saving me."

Ichigo smile seemed to grow. "You are Entzo Hermilus! Your wife is quite worried about you. She sent me to look for you and since I am indebted to her I went to look for you."

"I still can't go back! I need a special herb for my son. I need a cure for his illness."

"Your son is already healed and happy. You should go back to her, she is waiting for you!"

The man looked relieved but then frowned. How was his boy healed? He looked confused at Ichigo that answered:

"You can ask your wife, but first let's go back to the village. I need to look at the boy that I had promised to help with the water problem.

Entzo only nodded and walked after the young man. It was a mystery what that boy was. He was no normal human being, since he could create water with his hands that was blue. He was also no go because their gods all had pointed ears. They arrived at the village and a huge crowd had formed around them. They were praised and a fest was held for them. Ichigo went to the boy and smiled.

"I held my promise!"

"Yes thanks mister, we really needed the water."

Ichigo smiled at him and whispered him something into the ear. "You need to tell them all the conditions. If you can keep those conditions then you can use the forest and its plants. Let one of you talk with the forest god and discuss a bit about it. It will help your relation with the forest god.

He nodded and ran to the others. Ichigo went to Entzo and ask him in which direction they would need to go to reach his home town. Entzo pointed into a direction and Ichigo told him to hold on tight. He didn't know why but did as he was told and the next second they suddenly stood somewhere else. They stood before his home town. He was more than surprised and said:

"How did you do this?"

"Maybe I will tell you some other times. Greet Mayu from me and tell her that I held my promise. I hope we will someday meet again!" with that said Ichigo winked and with a pillar of golden light disappeared again. When Entzo reached home he saw Mayu already waiting. She smiled at him and he told her his story. She told him her story also and then who the boy was. It was their god: Kurosaki Ichigo.

In the forest they had followed Ichigos advice and had talked to the forest god. It had been stunning how the forest god apologized but when they found out that the boy that had helped him was the Kurosaki Ichigo they were stunned into silence. It was written down into the history book and after a few hundred years was known as the "Legend of Tell, the forest village"

-!-

Ichigo started to hate this kind of transportation. He never knew where he would be the next time and what he would see next. Ichigo looked around. There was really nothing. There was only a mountain before him that reached the clouds. What should he do next? Climb up the mountain or go a different way? Ichigo looked around and noticed something brown in the corner of his eyes. He turned and looked at the thing that stood before him, he groaned. It was a baby that looked at him with wide eyes. Then it started to giggle and hold his arms out to Ichigo. Ichigo scowled but took it into his arms anyway. He looked around to find the mother but not even a hair was really seen of her. On the clothe, which was wrapped around the baby stood the name Lika. Ichigo decided to look for a village to give the baby to. The baby had little cat ears and a cat tail. She seemed to like it when Ichigo pet those.

He went up the mountain, in hope to find a village. There was nothing there and he was about to go down again when he felt a stone move. He turned around slowly and saw a snow white wolf. The wolf fletched his teeth, but Ichigo didn't feel threatened at all.

"Wolf, do you know of a village is near here? Ichigo asked.

The wolf looked surprised at him. It was not every day that a human didn't feel threatened and even ask you a question. So he answered out of humor even thought he knew that the human would not be able to understand.

"There is a hidden village in the mountains. They use a special lever to slit the stones near here!"

Ichigo smiled at him and said: "Could you bring me to the lever and show me how to use it? This baby is getting cold!"

The wolf looked surprised and circled Ichigo a few times. A human was able to understand his language and it seemed like he had done this often.

"Yes I can understand you, no I am not fully human, and yes I will give you something in exchange if you want to."

The wolf was surprised. It was like the human had guessed very well or could read minds. He didn't know. "What is your name human?" asked the wolf curious.

"My name is Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo, what is your name?"

The wolf didn't answer. He had been too surprised to really answer. Before him stood a god, not any god but the highest of them all.

"My name is Yakuro, Yakuro of the snow wolfs." He said quietly but Ichigo understood it. "I will bring you to the lever and help you open the door."

"Thank you Yakuro, you really are a big help. I could withstand the cold but this little one couldn't."

"Is that your daughter?" asked the wolf suddenly.

Ichigo was surprised and somehow shocked. Did it really look like he was the father? "No, I found her at the foot of this mountain. The only think that was with her was this clothe with her name on it. I hope that I will find the mother in the village."

The wolf nodded but said nothing. He led Ichigo through the snow to a stone wall. Ichigo looked asking at the wolf and the wolf pointed at a knop that looked like a stone. Ichigo pushed it hard and the stones started to slowly move away to open the path. Ichigo crouched down to the wolf and let blue water appear in his hands. He held it before the mouth of the wolf and said:

"Drink this! It is water of my world infused with my power. You will become stronger through it!"

The wolf looked suspicious at it and sniffed at it. He licked a bit and then drank the whole think.

"Thank you again for helping me. I hoped it was to your liking" with that said Ichigo bowed and entered the cave. It was a stone corridor at first but it became wider and the floor walls were decorated with carpets. Ichigo saw light and was about to move into it when he noticed someone running toward his direction. He was soon surrounded by some men that held spears and swords into his direction. Ichigo sighed. He really was not liked in this world. The first thing the inhabitants did to him was attack before think. Even in the forest he was attacked. He wouldn't have been surprised if the town where he met Mayu would have attacked him also if he hadn't found the clothes.

"What are you doing here intruder?" asked one of the guards.

"I am walking along this corridor I presume" said Ichigo a bit sarcastic. He was already annoyed enough and if he hadn't done that he would have attacked. He was still hotheaded after all like his friends told him.

"Very funny intruder. What do you really want?"

"I wish to find…" he was interrupted when an old man, also a hybrid came up to him and asked:

"What is there in your hand?" asked the old man.

"I was just about to say it when I was interrupted by you! I was about to say that…" he said with an annoyed voice.

"How did you find the lever and the doorway to this village?" asked one of the guards suddenly. He seemed to be curious about it but Ichigo was about to explode because of his anger. The other suddenly started to question him also and he couldn't and didn't want to stop himself anymore.

"_**If you shut up I could answer your questions!"**_ Ichigo said in his hollow voice and his eye had changed to a poison like gold. The other wasn't seen through the eye patch but they could think of the rest.

"_**Will you listen now, or do I need to make myself clear that I hate it to be interrupted?" **_

They all became quiet and stared at his eyes. They were like paralyzed but found the strength to nod.

"Good" Ichigo said in his normal voice again. His eye had also changed back to his normal color. The men around him knew that he was powerful. They didn't think he was a god, because he didn't have the pointed ears but they thought that he had a powerful monster half, only the strongest half animals (monsters) could hide their ears and tails.

"I came here to look for the mother of this child. I found it at the foot of the mountain. I met someone and asked him if he knew of a village here and if he could tell me how to get there. He led me here and told me how to enter. Then you attacked me!"

They all looked suspicious at him. The old man neared the baby and looked at it. His eyes opened wide and it looked like they were about to fall out.

"I know this baby. Come with me boy, I will lead you to her mother!"

Ichigo nodded and followed him quietly. He was led through many cave corridors till we reached one with a door at its end. The elder opened the door and led Ichigo into a dark camber. He lit a candle or whatever it was and Ichigo finally saw that it was a prison. There was a woman in one of the cells and she was wounded badly. The elder wanted to take the baby away from him but Ichigo took her out of his reach. He went to the cell and looked at the old man.

"Where are the keys?" Ichigo asked shortly but with a demanding tone.

"Why should I give them to you?" asked the man back to him in a hateful way.

"I want you to release this woman right now! What did she do to get this treatment?"

"She hid her baby from us because it will be used as a sacrifice to calm the mountain god. He will destroy us all if we don't give him a sacrifice but this foolish woman hid her child and just wouldn't say where it was!"

"Where is the crime in this? A mother that doesn't protect her child is no mother at all. They love their children and would do anything to save them. I know that everyone in this village knows it but they didn't do anything because they were scared. Now give me the keys or do I have to force my way in?"

The man looked pale but still didn't do anything to help Ichigo. Ichigo gave the old man the cold shoulder and went to the steel bars. He took one that was connected to the steel door into his hand and ripped the whole door out. He heard the old man scream for the guards but he didn't care. He ripped of the chains that were still on the woman and gave her, without the notice of the old man, the blue water. Her wounds started to heal and she slowly opened her eyes. She looked confused around and finally saw Ichigo and her baby. She didn't even need to look at the clothe and instantly knew that it was hers. Ichigo smiled to her but the woman looked torn between happy and sad. She looked at her baby and started to cry.

"Why did you bring her back?" she asked looking at Ichigo with teary eyes. "She would have survived if she had stayed outside the village!"

"I didn't know that she was to be sacrificed, but don't worry I will protect you and your baby so that no harm will befall you." Ichigo took the surprised looking woman into the arms and stood up. The guards had just arrived and were pointing their weapons at Ichigo and the woman. Ichigo shunpoed away and went into the gathering hall.

"I wish for you all to gather here right now. It is very important to know what you think and I will not take no as an answer. I want to come here right now and simple listen to my question and answer. I will not harm you if you don't attack me!"

The people turned around and slowly gathered. Even the ones that had hid themselves inside their houses had started to come out. The woman and children stayed inside at first till they saw what the man carried in his arms.

"I want to know, which one of you was happy with the decision and which one of you was against it. I want to know who thought that they didn't like the idea and who did like it. It is quiet a simple question and I hope that all of you will answer."

He got his answer. All the man started to scream that they didn't like it but there needed to be a sacrifice. They had no change of doing something else. There was no other choice. The children and woman didn't say anything. They looked sad and embarrassed at the ground.

"Did I ask you about the sacrifice problem? No I asked you who was it that made the idea to torture her so she would say where her child is. I want to know who thought that it was unnecessary because she would never answer. It is her child after all.

The men looked stubborn with their answer but suddenly the woman started to yell:

"It was really unnecessary!"

"She would never say where her child was. We would also never say it. Who would let her child be sacrificed?"

Ichigo smiled a bit when the woman started to yell at their man. They tried to defend themselves but where outnumbered when they were questioned what they had done if it was their own child. One woman even yelled:

"You chose here because she doesn't have a man anymore to protect her. She was weaker without a support and was easier to break. You even tortured her just to be able to keep your own child and sacrifice hers."

"STOP!" suddenly screamed the old man that had finally arrived.

"Stop that man this instant. He has broken Serline out of cell and is even unwilling to hand over the child."

"I will not hand over the child! It has nothing to do with this and is innocent in every way. You have no right to sacrifice the baby for your own safety. It would be like throwing it to a pack of hungry wolves just to be able to escape yourself. Even thought it is a mountain god, he has no right to control and eat or use you. You have the right to decide yourself and no one will ever be able to control that. You can't use the excuse that the mountain god said you needed to. It was your own decision in the end and you will be the one that has committed it." Ichigo said with a strong voice that didn't let room to discuss. The people started to look at the ground, thinking about what Ichigo had said. Then the old man, probably the elder yelled:

"Seize him already. We need that child now or we will all die!" The people looked up to him but didn't move. The woman named Serline started to cry again, but this time out of happiness.

"Stop talking old fool" said suddenly a teenager. He looked around sixteen and had the whole time looked disagreeable. "We need to do something against that mountain god not help him. This man is right! We need to fight back, this is our life and we alone will decide what to do with it!"

The people around him started to nod and looked determined. They didn't want to sacrifice anymore. They had already lost too much. The elder sighed and said:

"We have tried it before," the people looked questionable at him. "…to defeat him I mean. It was like a picture of a horrible nightmare. There were only a few left that had survived. The children and the woman and a few men had survived. Everyone else had died. We had fought till the end and nothing was left of our home at the end. I didn't want it to repeat itself so I let the babies be sacrificed. It was better than all of us dying."

"Isn't there another solution?" asked a woman suddenly.

"There is one but no one of us could do it. We would need kami-samas help to defeat the mountain god. In this mountain only snow falls because the mountain god can't survive in heat. He is made out of snow so he can't be defeated with weapons. It exist a song that was passed on in generations in this village that calls the spring. The song can only be successfully sung by kami-sama. It will not function with one of us singing it."

A very young child pulled at the pants of the elder and asked: "Who is this kami-sama?"

"His name is Kurosaki Ichigo and he is the highest god of this world!" When Ichigo heard that his eyes widened and he groaned. Great, now he didn't have one world to protect, no he had two!"

**Villagers POV: **

"Give me the song!" the man suddenly said. They didn't know why they gave the man the scroll. Maybe it was because he had helped Serline and her baby out or because of what he had said. They gave him the scroll and he looked at it. He blinked a few times and gave it back. He looked really unhappy for some reason and then let Serline and her baby down. He went outside and everyones surprise a snow wolf stood there.

**Ichigos POV:**

Ichigo sighed when he saw the wolf and he said: "You waited here also to see me embarrass myself didn't you? You can laugh if you want to! It will be the first time that I sing! This is probably be the most mortifying moment of my life. If I had a choice, I would have fought him instant of this.

The wolf himself didn't know what this boy was saying. He had understood that this boy would sing and that it was against that mountain god, he also understood that the boy had never sung before and that he really didn't want to. What the wolf didn't understand was why the boy didn't want to sing. If he had never sung before than he shouldn't know what he was like right? He gave the boy a questionable look.

"Don't look at me like this. It doesn't really count but I have sung before even if it was only one verse. The people around me were petrified and you could have mistaken them for stone status if it wasn't for their colors. They looked at me weird after they had finally recovered and every time I even opened my mouth the moved in front of me and started at me like they were expecting something to explode in the next few seconds." The wolf understood and nodded. There could be another reason also but he didn't question it.

Ichigo went a bit higher and stopped after deciding that he was far enough. He changed into his god form and could hear many gasps coming from behind him. He took a deep breath, then a second and a third. He really didn't want to do it.

**Villagers POV:**

The villagers had seen how the boy had changed. Most of them had thought of him as a hybrid that could hid his identity but now they saw that he was a god. They didn't see pointed ears thought and wondered. Then the boy started to open and close his mouth many times. It really looked like he didn't want to. Then he opened his mouth again and a quiet song started.

The spring has started

The snow is melting

The flowers awaken

The water is flowing

The days are getting longer. The winter is now over.

The winter goes to sleep and spring starts to rise.

The flowers bloom,

The colors starts

The animals awaken of their winter sleep.

The days are getting longer. The winter is now over.

The winter goes to sleep and spring starts to rise.

The wetter is getting better

The love of spring begins

The cold days are stopping

The warm days are starting

The days are getting longer. The winter is now over.

The winter goes to sleep and spring starts to rise.

The life is starting over again

The circle is closing and moving on.

Time won't stand still for only one time.

It will move one waiting for no one

The days are getting longer. The winter is now over.

The winter goes to sleep and spring starts to rise.

The villagers had been mesmerized by the song and the happenings that they didn't move. The boy had started to glow at the beginning of the song and he had radiated warm and beautiful colors. The golden light of the sun had fallen right on him and the never ending clouds cover had opened. The all started to smile. They had forgotten how the sun looked and were happy to bath in this light again.

The boy's voice had been beautiful. It was the most beautiful tone they had ever heard. The wolf nodded and thought to himself that he had been right. Those people had been shocked to speechlessness and when he had opened his mouth they had hoped that he would sing again.

Then they heard a roar. A snow formed monster stormed toward the boy. He didn't stop singing and the monster smelted away like the snow around him. At first it was only a small circle around him where the plants could be seen but then it started to spread and it almost looked like everything awakened at the same time. Everything was already green and glowing with life but the boy didn't stop singing.

**Ichigos POV again:**

Ichigo had understood that the last time the song was used the monster didn't die completely and so he wanted to be sure. They heard a scream coming from a cave at the top of the mountain and he stopped singing. He went to the cave and looked into it. The beast had died but there was still something left. A small child sat next to the corpse of the beast and cried. It was probably the child of the beast. Ichigo looked at it. It had a human form and didn't seem to be made out of snow. It had white hair and pointed ears. It was the child of this beast and a god. Ichigo noticed the corpse on the middle of the room that was beautiful decorated. It was probably the god that had been this beast's mate. It had made them sacrifice children so his own child would have a playmate, but those children didn't survive long because of the cold the beast had radiated.

It was just a theory but Ichigo was pretty sure he laid right. He laid a few flowers next to the water that was the only remaining of the beast and took the child into his arms. It didn't protest and only snuggled closer to Ichigo. It needed the comfort. The villagers had arrived to this scene and had wondered why the boy looked so sad. Ichigo whispered something that only the wolf had heard.

"I am sorry for killing you. I can't take it back now but at least you will have the guarantee that your child will be taken care of even if it has to be myself. He had never cried or let a tear fall after the incident with his mother but now he let a single tear fall. It fell onto the water of the beast and the water started to form a being. It looked like a human but with pointed ears. The body started to form and become color and more and more details were seen. The god looked at him and smiled. Everyone could hear it how it said:

"Do not worry young one. You don't need to feel guilty. I was caught in my own sorrow and destroyed many lives. I am thankful for you freeing me of my fate. Please take care of my child. I will believe you about your promise young one. You have saved me from dying, but I am still tired. I will sleep for now but when I awaken I will come for my child!"

With that the water disappeared and everything became quiet. The villagers looked at Ichigo and one said: "If you want I will take care of this child!"

"No, I am responsible for it and we don't know how long her father will sleep. You maybe won't survive that long." Ichigo looked down at her. She had fallen asleep. Ichigo smiled and said: "I will take her with me so she can live with someone that lives as long as her."

"What is your name boy? We all want to thank you" said the elder to Ichigo.

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo, it was nice knowing you!" and with that Ichigo and the young god disappeared in a pillar of light.

-!-

When Ichigo regained his sight he was happy to see that he was home again. Now he only needed to find an excuse so that the child could stay and be with him. He wasn't one to break promises after all.

**-!-!-!-!-**

Finally finished!

It is not another anime like I thought It would be, but he went to another dimension.

Hope you liked and enjoyed it!


	10. Chapter 10

I am finally fully finished with chapter 9. Hope you enjoyed it!

CHAPTER 10

**Yukina**

Ichigo opened the door and out of reflex stepped to the site. It was just in the right moment too because his father was about to kick him as a sign of welcome again.

"Dad can't you be careful! I have a kid in my arms!"

Isshin blinked and looked to Ichigos arms. There really was a kid there and it had snow white hair and pointed ears.

"My sun, have you finally decided to create a family as well?" yelled Isshin into his ears.

"Of course not you old fool. I am taking care of this child till the father awakens again. It was my fault after all!" and without saying anymore he passed his father and sat down on the couch. Isshin ran to the poster of his wife and yelled while letting tears fall: "My son is treating me badly Masaki, but he has grown so much!"

Ichigo just rolled his eyes and sighed. The really should put that overgrown poster down. It might have a bad influence to the baby how his dad reacted. He heard footsteps and saw his sisters coming down. Yuzu spotted the child and began to make cooing noises. Karin just stared at it. Ichigo looked back at Karin and shrugged his shoulders. She took it as a sign and sat down next to him and turned on TV. It had nothing to do with her anyway even thought she was curious. There was no way that the baby was normal. It had white hair and pointed ears after all.

"Ichi-nii, what is this baby?" asked Karin finally after having hoped that Ichigo would tell her.

"This is the baby of a mountain god of another world. She will stay with us till her father awakens. It's my fault he went into sleep any way."

His whole family stared at him. Isshin had gotten a little description before but he didn't really understand it. They all stared at the baby again. Ichigo looked at the baby and thought about it. This child was from the looks of it about one year old. He needed to find a name for her he couldn't just call her baby or child all the time.

"Yukina" Ichigo suddenly said. Everyone looked at him with questionable looks. "I will call her Yukina from now on. The father didn't give me her name so I decided that I will just call her that."

Everyone only nodded. It was true that she needed a name and it really fit her. Then she started to move. Seconds later her eyes opened and she looked around. Then she spotted Ichigo and smiled.

"Mama" she said in her language. Ichigo was thankful that no one understood her. He wouldn't correct her now because it wouldn't bring him anything. He pointed at her and said: "Yukina". She seemed to like the name or at least the sound of it because she clapped her hands and pointed at herself while saying: "Yukina"

Ichigo looked at his father and asked: "What happened while I was away. Have I missed something?"

"No, I just saw you disappear and about an hour later appear in front of our house again." Ichigo looked suspicious. "I felt you spiritual powers disappear and saw a golden pillar. That was enough to know that you disappeared. Same when you appeared again." Ichigo became pale. "Could normal people see it too?" Isshin shock his head as an answer and Ichigo sighed. He had been worried that the media would come again. Then Ichigo noticed something. Ichigo felt not one, but two pulls on his reiatsu and somehow he just knew that it came from the other world. Great more work for him.

Ichigo looked down at the baby again and noticed that she was trying to get his hand. He gave it to her and she started to suck on one finger. She sucked at his reiatsu as food source maybe. Ichigo went with the other hand through her hair and stopped at a sharp object that hindered his way almost in the middle. He moved the hair a bit out of the way and looked at it. His eyes became a bit wider and his family noticed it and looked also. She had a little horn there that was white also and so wasn't easily spotted. Ichigo sighed and looked at the watch. He was tired and really needed the sleep. He stood up and finally noticed that he still had the bag and the clothes from the other world on. He would put them into his closet and think about it later. He went up the stairs to his room and opened the door. He felt that something was different and opened the closet. He almost fell when he saw who was in there. Rukia was asleep in his closet and seemed to be happy about something. She was probably dreaming about her Chappy again. That damn bunny was really scary in his opinion. He would never let Yukina anywhere near it. He put the clothes and the bag into his closet and went to bed. He laid Yukina next to him and fell asleep. She had also fallen asleep and every time she woke up and became hungry she just sucked on Ichigos finger. Ichigo awakened like usually through his father. He was about to drop kick him awake and Ichigo dodge while taking Yukina with him. He was about to hit his dad back and yell at him when Yukinas eyes seemed to glow and the floor suddenly freeze. His father fell and Yukina seemed to really like that. She started to giggle and clap her hands.

Ichigo slowly stood up, careful not to fall and went to his closet. He opened it and had forgotten Rukia was in there. He closed it abruptly again when he saw what Rukia was doing. She couldn't just sleep somewhere else (his father had even organized a bed for her) she needed to make his life worse and change her clothes in his closet. She hadn't noticed that Ichigo had opened the door and closed it again but she heard the knock after that.

"Rukia can you give me my clothes? I can't really openen the door and just take them out right. I need my uniform to go to school."

Rukia opened the closet door a bit and gave Ichigo his clothes. Ichigo took them and started to put his uniform on. Yukina watched everything with interest and then started to try wobbling out of bed. Ichigo noticed that and caught her before she fell. He lifted her when he was finished and took his bag into his other hand. He didn't truest his father with a child and a god at that. He really didn't want to see the aftermath of what happened. He went out and was soon followed by Rukia who didn't notice the child at first.

"Ichigo we haven't told the soul society till now about you being a god but they have noticed that something weird is going on around you and want to talk about it." Ichigo nodded and she finally saw the girl that had stayed quiet until now. "Whose child is that and why are you taking it with you to school?"

"I don't truest my father when it comes to children and it is the child of a mountain god. Her father has fallen asleep because of me and so I am taking care of her till her father awakes again. Rukia just stared at the child. She just now noticed that the child was somehow different. Ichigos own reiatsu had covered it till now, but if she tried to look at hers closely she could feel it. It was a cold aura just like hers.

"What's her name?"

"I call her Yukina because her father didn't tell me her name."

Rukia nodded but said nothing anymore till they arrived at school. He told his friends the same as Rukia when they started to ask and finally arrived at his class room when the door rang. He had put the eye patch on and his hair was in a ponytail behind him. He looked like normal? He sat down and put Yukina unto his lap. She started to move around a bit but stayed quiet over all. That was one thing that Ichigo was grateful about. He didn't want to take care of a hyperactive child while in school.

His teacher came in and made eye contact. The almost seemed to be scared of talking to him since that incident the other day. The all avoided it to make him answer a question but they couldn't avoid it when they saw the child. The teacher didn't say anything at first and just seemed to have a staring contest with Ichigo. Then he sighed and said:

"Why do you have a child with you Kurosaki-san?"

"I am responsible for this child since her father is in coma. It was partly my fault so I am taking care of her. I am not letting her stay with my father because that would be bad influence to her and I do not trust him with a child at home." The teacher only nodded and let it be. Ichigo would get his will after all. They still felt guilty about the incident and wouldn't discuss with him.

The school went on as normally as it could be. Ichigo was quiet thankful. Only one incident had happened. Ichigo had even found it a bit of funny. The bullies had tried to annoy him again and had pulled on his hair. Yukina had thought of him as a bad person or as an attacker and had frozen the floor under him. He had fallen hard on his face and needed to be brought to the infirmary. Everyone ad wondered why he had fallen and Yukina had giggled and had clapped her hands again. The bell rung one last time and they could go home. Rukia brought him to the soul society.

"Why do I always need to run because of this cleaner? I am not even attacking so why is that damn thing active right now?"

"Oh shut up and run. You don't want to be flat at the end do you?"

Ichigo sighed but ran never less. He didn't really have a choice anyway. Yukina wiggled around in his arms and wanted to be put down. Ichigo held her tightly. He didn't want her to die. They jumped out of the damn portal and where finally save. Ichigo, for the first time landed on his feet while Rukia landed in a weird position. He looked around but no one seemed to be waiting for him. He noticed how Yukina still wiggled and finally put her down.

She seemed to be thrilled by the new surrounding and started to suck the air into her mouth. She sucked the particles of reiatsu out of the wall that was next to them and the wall slowly disappeared. That was just great. She was eating soul society. Ichigo took her up and gave her his finger. 'Better then letting her suck out the wall' Ichigo thought.

Ichigo had helped Rukia up and had looked around a bit. Yukina had many times tried to taste the thinks around her and Ichigo was just happy that she liked his reiatsu the most. He didn't know what to do if she tried it the whole time. They hadn't met anyone they knew so far and Ichigo was happy with that. They went through the gates and the barrier. The big guy (Ichigo couldn't remember his name) let them in. Ichigo stepped one foot into the barrier and suddenly the barrier had become a bit bigger. No one noticed it thought and when Ichigo was fully in the barrier suddenly widened. It became bigger and bigger and soon was even over some of the far laying districts.

Ichigo and Rukia noticed nothing of this. They were still to concentrated on Yukina, but everyone else did. Rukia had also seen what the little girl did and was careful with her. She noticed that something had changed but didn't react to it. They went on till they stood right before the meeting room for the captains. They had seen that suddenly the fuku-taichos also came together and where wondering why. Ichigo stepped in and looked around. Everyone was present, even Kenpachi and they were already talking amount themselves. The old man (Sou-taicho) noticed him first and made everyone else become quiet. They also noticed Ichigo but there interest seemed to be on the child in his arms.

"Ichigo, did you have a child before?" asked the Shunsui with a happy and easy going voice.

"No, I don't have a child and I am taking care of it right now, till the father awakens again. Oh and a wall disappeared at the gate. It should be recreated soon."

Everyone looked at him confused but then Soi-Fon said: "You can't just bring a living human child with you. It is not allowed!"

Ichigo looked a bit confused and opened his mouth to say something when Unohana said: "This child isn't a human being is it?"

Ichigo nodded, he really didn't want to explain it again. He didn't notice that he had taken his finger out of her mouth and she was trying to get his finger again. She didn't get it and looked around. Then she started to suck on the air. A few chairs till Ichigo noticed it and held his finger before her mouth. She gladly took it and sucked on his reiatsu again.

Everyone stared at the baby. They didn't know of creature that looked like a human and ate reiatsu. Sou-taicho didn't look happy and said:

"What is this baby and where did you get it?" he asked with a demanding tone.

Ichigo sighed and said: "This is the baby of a god. I was summoned into another world and through a mistake of mine the mountain god there went into sleep. I promised him that I would take care of this little child, or god till he awakens again." No one said a think and everyone stayed quiet. Then they thought about it and Ukitake asked: "Could it be that this child is the reason that the barrier widened?" Everyone thought about it and it would be plausible. Ichigo looked at them and asked: "What is with the barrier?" They looked at him as if he was dumb. Ichigo really wanted to just go home. "The barrier expanded and we all were trying to find out why. When I think about it, we felt a chance around you. Since when did you have the child?" Toshiro asked Ichigo.

"Since yesterday, why do you ask?" Mayuri was looking interested to the baby. Ichigo gave him a glare that told him: "Try it, but don't whine about the conscience." Mayuri backed away. Even he had some self preserving instincts.

Yurina seemed to be full and pushed the finger out of her mouth. Then she said: "Mama, want to go" in her language.

Ichigo answered in the same language: "We will go soon. I also do not want to stay here for much longer."

"Mama, I want to go now!" Ichigo just sighed. First the disturbing thing that she called him mama and now that she wants to go.

"Why do you want to go?" Ichigo asked her patiently.

"It hot?" she answered. Ichigo had an idea and picked her up. He gave her to Toshiro that looked a bit taken back. Yukina looked up to him and then smiled and cuddled herself into his arms.

"What is the meaning of this Kurosaki-san?" Toshiro finally asked.

"She said she was hot in here and wanted to go. I thought since your body temperature is colder than normal humans that she would like it. She can stay on your arms can't she?"

Thoshiro understood Ichigos logic and nodded. He thought that Ichigo wanted to make fun of him but it seemed that it was not the case. Now that he thought of it, Ichigo had never tried to make fun of him. He had only said that he was small sometimes and even if he wouldn't admit it it was true. Matsumoto behind him squealed.

"Taicho is holding his own child and he himself is one, how cute!" Two thinks made him angry. One she said that he was a child and two that it was cute. The temperature around them dropped rapitly and Yukina squealed. She liked this temperature. When Matsumoto went on the temperature went into minus and Yukina started to make snow with it. Now they were standing in a room that had have disappeared and it was now snowing in it. Everyone had started to shiver expect for a few. Matsumoto, because she was always with Toshiro, Yukina because it was normal for her and Ichigo because he didn't noticed great changes anymore. He knew it was cold and felt it but he really wasn't having problems with it.

Byakua said: "Stop it Thoshiro or do you want to freeze us to death?" he said this in his normal emotionless voice. Toshiro finally also noticed the change and stopped. The snow didn't stop thought and everyone looked at Yukina in Thoshiros arms. Ichigo sighed and said:

"Yukina stop the snow, not everyone likes it." It was in her language and she finally stopped but pouted. She liked the snow. Ichigo looked around but suddenly felt a stab in his site. He looked down to see that a hollow had cut him. No one had noticed him till now like he had been invinsible to the eyes and he had somehow managed to go through the barrier. Ichigos blood spluttered to the ground and everyone looked shocked at him. The ground suddenly started to tremble and everything around them started to grow. Living plants that shouldn't exist in soul society closed around Ichigo and started to attack the hollow. Ichigo didn't notice the pain because he had become numb. It was a deep cut but not dangerous only if he lost to much blood. He had much of that, if not he hadn't survived all the times in his battle. He himself had seen how much he had lost and most of the times thought that he must already be dead with that much blood lost. The plants grew more and more around him and he tried to get out of them. Something was attacking and he wanted to help. Ichigo finally freed himself and let a bit of his reiatsu go. At the same time he went into battle stance, a very strong reiatsu was felt and all the sou-taicho said was: "The soul king!"

-!-

Please review and tell me your opinion like always. If there are mistakes please tell me!

Hope you enjoyed it.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

**The decision! **

Ichigo didn't know what to think of this whole mess. Everyone was overreacting in his option. He was cut, yes. He was bleeding, yes. A Hollow had appeared out of nowhere and living plants had suddenly grown. The soul king had acted up and his daughter was crying while letting it snow but the most chaos was created by themselves. Ichigo had already cut down the hollow with one swift move and he had vanished. The plants had closed around him but he had somehow found a way out and had killed the hollow. A cut in the air appeared out a light that formed a body stepped out. Every captain took a defensive stance but soon bowed.

"Soul king, what do we have to thanks for your presence amount us?" The Sou-taicho asked.

_"I came here to talk to god, soul of this and another world."_ Everyone looked confused at what he had meant. They noticed that he looked at Ichigo but didn't understand why.

_"You can't let yourself be harm like this! It is dangerous for all of us if you die!"_ Ichigo sighed and took Yukina out of Toshiros arms to stop her crying. He was already healed through his self regeneration to.

"You don't need to tell me, but I can't do anything if I can't see the person."

_"You can and just won't. You can see all live on this world however much he is invisible or has created an illusion." _

'Great more to learn' Ichigo thought to himself. Then he looked at the Soul king again.

"Are you one of the spirits that were created the same way as me?" Ichigo asked suddenly and everyone looked surprised. They all couldn't follow this conservation at all, most of them. A few understood a few facts that they tried to put together, but didn't fully success and so the facts didn't bring them anything.

_"Yes I am! I am surprised that you know of your existents since you are still so young!" _

"I got a book with the title: 'The rules to how understand the world in a few minutes!' Ichigo said sarcastically but thought of Zangetsu. Zangetsu had merged with him completely and so wasn't there anymore. Ichigo really missed him and even his hollow. He missed their talk and babbling.

They soul king or the form smiled and then looked at the sou-taicho.

_"I wish for you to protect this boy immediately!" _He suddenly said.

"Wait, I have a save in this. I don't want a bodyguard to ruin my life further. Never, I will never agree to this!" Ichigo said almost yelling.

_"I want at least a taicho and a fuku-taicho to protect him until he can fully control his powers."_ He said while ignoring Ichigos protest. Ichigo really didn't want to have a more messed up life, if it could get any worse, but he didn't dare to say that out loud. They last time he had said something like this it had become worse.

"Excuse us if we interrupt something, but to be real, I think most of us don't understand what this conversation is about" Shunsui in his easy going tone. Many of the taichos were relieved that at least someone had asked this question.

_"You still don't know?"_ The soul king seemed surprised. He looked around confused. _"God still hasn't told you about anything?"_

"I was about to when I was attacked and you appeared." Ichigo huffed annoyed.

"Why are you calling Ichigo 'god'?" Is that a nickname or something?" Kenpachi asked still not taking his gaze of the soul king. Ichigo had noticed it since some time but hoped he wouldn't try. It looked like he was eager but still resisted at the moment.

_"No, that is no nickname. It is his status and if you really want a good fight ask him. He is stronger than me right now!" _The soul king said that none challenged and Ichigo cursed him. No he was the target of Kenpachi again just after Kenpachi had thought that he wasn't forth the time anymore because he lost his powers and all. Ichigo throw Soul king a death glare while he only seemed to smirk. It was hard to say since his body was made of light and the face wasn't really detailed.

"I still do not understand!" said Ukitake aloud. "Why is Ichigo a god as a status?"

_"Ichigo can control this world if he wants to. He could make the sea split in the middle and he could make a fire wall if he wanted to like in the bible of the Christan. He is the soul of this world and can control even life and death. He could create new life forms if he wanted to and he could even color the shy forever silver if it was to his liking. He can destroy and create and give and take life. He is god, literally and he is not only the god of this world but of another as well and I think that soon other worlds will become connected to him too!"_ Everyones eyes had widened at soul kings description and they were all staring at Ichigo. He himself looked surprised.

"Why are you looking surprised Ichigo?" asked an annoyed Toshiro who, no one knew why, tried to get Yukina into his arms again. Ichigo took her out if his reach and avaded his approach many times so he had become annoyed. At last he gave up and handed Yukina to Toshiro. He seemed to be happy again.

"I knew some facts like controlling and stufe but I seriously didn't know that I could control the colors of this world and that other worlds will come also. I have already enough with two worlds, I don't need a third or fourth. I don't think that I can take so many children in if every mistake gives me one to take care of. It is already hard with Yukina because I just don't know what she is capable of."

"Kurosaki-san you could have told us such important thing; however I still don't see the connection to protecting Ichigo with all of this!" Everyone nodded and Soul king just shook his head.

_"Ichigos well being is the thing that is holding this world still together. If Ichigo was to die it would affect both worlds and they would, you could say, self-destruct. This world had to little energy to survive and was about to break apart. Ichigo gives it through a contract part of his powers all the time and if he didn't do that the world would die. It is slowly recovering and so to survive has formed an unbreakable bound with Ichigo. It is like they are one being and so if Ichigo dies, the world will go down with him. The others will die too by the way."_ They were shocked even if some of them didn't show it like the others. Mayuris eyes seemed to glow and he asked:

"May I experience on him? It may help us protect and help him learn in a way!" In that second Mayuri had spoken his sentences, a image of a table with a death and dissected body overflown with blood came into their minds. Everyone screamed at the same time: "NO!" with suck forth that even far away laying parts of soul society heard it. Mayuri putted. It would have helped him in his research, he was sure of it.

Ichigo had become pale. He really didn't want that. Then a question suddenly formed in his mind and he asked:

"Why are the plants always shooting out of the ground to protect me, if it is my own body, so to say?" The Soul king smiled at him and said:

_"It is like a reflex. Humans when they are being attacked and the attacks comes flying to their faces move their arms before their faces without even having real control to it. They plants shot out to protect because it is like a body reaction."_

"So let me get it straight. You said that Ichigo is the earth or god, like the human called him through a contract and if he dies we will all die with him, because the earth will be destroyed, am I right so far?" Renji asked.

The soul king seemed to be pleased and said: "Yes yes, everything correct."

"Good, he is also stronger than you and can control everything, really everthing that happens and is on this world. If his body thinks we will hurt him than we will probably lose a limb or two and right now we have a child god that is from another world with us that Toshiro wants to keep!"

Everyone was surprised of what Renji was capable of. The soul king only nodded and then looked to Ichigo. Ichigo had just now taken Yukina back when she had said something. The soul king had learned to understand a bit of the language and started to laugh. It was surprising how the soul king could laugh and everyone wondered what the child had said. Ichigo looked to shocked to say it to them.

"What did the child say?" asked Byakuya with his normal voice but if you knew him enough you knew he was a bit curious.

_"I can't, I really can't. It's too funny I really can't!"_ the soul king said between his laugher. He wipped his tears out of his eyes and looked to Ichigo again. The others looked to Ichigo too and saw how Ichigo seemed to protest but the girl made the puppy eyes. Ichigo seemed to fight an inner war and sighed. Yukina had won and everyone wanted to know what. Ichigo looked up to them and scowled.

"What?" He asked looking at them darkly.

"What did she want?" asked Yachiru out of curiousness. "Nothing, I am taking her out a bit. Don't follow me, do you understand!" Ichigo asked while glaring at them." They all nodded and Ichigo went outside.

_"Let's follow him"_ the soul king suddenly said. "Why?" asked Rukia who suddenly just appeared in the room. _"Because we will all miss something if we don't. You won't hear it again!"_

They didn't say anything but nodded. They had found Ichigo in the courtyard of the first division and he seemed to struggle with himself. Then he sighed a second time and opened his mouth. They had never believed Ichigo to be such a good singer. All of soul society could hear the singing but only a few where granted to see the beautiful sight that came with it. Ichigo had changed into his god form through the singing without noticing it. The flowers started to bloom everywhere and flower petals whirled all around him. Even the other elements like water, fire and air appeared to dance around him and Yukina cheered. Then the song ended and Yukina looked thrilled and said something. Ichigo become bright red and really wanted to glare at her, but didn't. The others went to the meeting room right after the song had ended.

"What did little Yukina-chan say at the end?" asked Shunsui when they had arrived and ad took their normal positions.

The soul king grinned like a cat that beat even Ichimarus grin and asked: _"Do you really want to know?"_

They all nodded. Who wouldn't be curious about what the child said to make him sing and to make him go bright red.

_"She said that her mommy would surely reach her daddy with this song and her daddy would come so that she would have a sibling soon."_

They all stared at the soul king. "Is Ichigo a mommy and is this child his?" Yachiro asked out of nowhere.

_"No of course not, I don't know ether but that little child thinks of Ichigo as her mother and that he is her father's lover or wife or something."_ Almost everyone started to laugh expect for a few that tried to control themsleves but failed miserable. They didn't know that Yukina always called Ichigo mommy because they couldn't understand but that was just hilarious.

Ichigo came back a few minuted later muttering something about damn childs and why their thoughts are so messed up. Yukina had already fallen asleep on his arms when the soul king said:

_"I still want at least one taicho and one fukutaicho to protect him. I don't want to let this world die because we were careless!"_

"If I could say something…" Unohana said. Yamamoto nodded. "I think that attack was planned and that someone tried to wound Ichigo. The hollow would have never gone through the barriers and would never come to the meeting room of all taicho and fuku-taicho to attack a soul." Everyone nodded. It was understandable to interpret that.

"What is your suggestion to that matter?" asked the sou-taicho.

"I suggest that Ichigo stays here for the time being till we know who planned it and how we can stop him or her." Unohana said calmly.

"You can't do that!" Ichigo said suddenly interrupting Unohana "Sorry Unohana, your idea is great and all, but I have school. I already missed a week and after that half a year cause of all this god business. If I miss anymore than I have to repeat the whole year. We don't know how long I need to stay here! I can't just miss everything. It would be like prison."

"I have an idea!" Shunsui suddenly said. "Why not say that he is exchanging participant. His school would be given a certificate from us at the end of the year or a letter that he stays here longer. He could attempt soul academy so to learn a bit about his abilities. His abilities are still connected to us with reiatsu in a way. With that we would train him, he could finish school and he would be out of most dangers." Everyone stared at Shunsui and considered his idea. It wasn't bad actually and they all nodded to themselves.

"So we all accept Shunsuis suggestion right?" asked Yamamoto. Everyone nodded again and looked at Ichigo. Ichigo sighed and said:

"I don't really have a say in this matter, do I?" Everyone nodded again and Ichigo sighed a second time. "Alright then, it is the best solution after all." He said with a tone of defeat.

Most of them smiled at that and the soul king suddenly said:

_"With that it's settled. I hope you will protect him well, for my and your sake!"_ With that he disappeared and everything became quiet again. Ichigo seemed to be in deep thoughts for a minute before he said:

"And what are we going to do with Yukina? She can't come to soul academy I presume."

_**_!_!_!_!_**_

Hope you like it! The character of soul king somehow got really weird but I just couldn't stop myself. It was just too funny to make him like this.

Some of the text just wouldn't stay underlined. Sorry for that. The text that is italic and some parts underlined is the text that is said from the soul god!

Say your opinion please!


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

**My name is Shirosaki Riku!**

Ichigo really didn't know what to think of all of this. He was not sure he really liked the idea but it was the only one that he would ever accept. Ichigo really hated his luck and wanted to curse the people up above that found pleasure in ruining his life when he remembered that he was the person up above. He was god and it wouldn't bring him anything to curse himself.

He had already packed everything necessary for the exchange program, if it could be called that. He knew that he wouldn't have any trouble with the material of his old school but he knew that he wouldn't like the new one. One reason was that he had needed to change his hair color. He decided to change it into his black color like when he had used Mugetsu. He didn't need to dye it but he still hated the thought about having a different color. He also didn't know why he had to and that made it worse. He still used an eye patch for his right eye and covered it with his hair, because that he just couldn't change. The eye stayed it's color and he needed to be careful about what he did.

He was escorted through the gates and to the soul academy. There were many people waiting. Ichigo was led toward a desk and the man that escorted him went away. Ichigo looked down to the sitting woman and she said:

"Please tell me your name and your age. I need to write it down." She said polite and Ichigo complied.

"My name is Shirosaki Riku and I am eighteen years old." She looked surprised at him but nodded and wrote it down. He didn't understand why she had looked so surprised but he pushed his thoughts to the site and sat down against the wall. The testing wasn't starting in another hour and it would take some time till they had arrived at S so all he could do was waiting. Another hour went by when the woman stood up and was about to let the others now that they could start, when a boy suddenly came running with a little one in the arms and said:

"Can I still sigh up? I couldn't come any sooner. My brother has fever and he needed to see a doctor. I am Y so you don't really have to wait for me, please!"

He said. He probably that he hadn't found a doctor till now and that he would search one later after he had signed up. He was Y and as the mass said it would take long till they arrived at letter Y.

"I am sorry, but you are too late. Rules are rules and we need to follow them" she said strict and the boy looked near tears when Ichigo said:

"It is still some time left before the testing needs to start. You can write him down quickly and it is better for the court of pure souls to have more than less shinigamis right?" She looked thoughtful for a moment. Ichigo had said it in a calm not threatening voice. She nodded and sat down for a second time.

"Please tell me your name and age then." She said with her normal emotionless voice.

They boy came to Ichigo seconds later and thanked him.

"Thank you very much, my name is Yoshida Ren and this little guy…" he looked worried down to his brother "is Yoshida Kiyoshi. He is my younger brother!"

Ren was about to run away again to look for a doctor when Ichigo said: "I know a doctor; if you want to I can bring you to him!"

Ren seemed hopeful and nodded quickly. Ichigo knew that Hanataro was around these parts of town around this time. He tried to feel Hanataros reiatsu and soon found it. He was getting better at it. He led Ren with his brother in his arms through many ways till they reached their destination.

"Hanataro, I was looking for you!" Ichigo yelled and Hanataro looked to him confused then he seemed to brighten up and waved his hand as well.

"Kurosaki-san, it is nice to meet you again!" Hanataro said. Ichigo was happy that he hadn't yelled back, because Ren would have heard it too.

Ichigo run to Hanataro and whispered into his ear:

"I am under the name Shirosaki Riku right now so call me Riku, please!" Hanataro just nodded and Ichigo said out loud:

"Hanataro, could you look at his brother? He seems to have fever and when I thought of a doctor you were the first person to come to my mind. I am really relieved that you are still moving around these parts."

Hanataro smiled and nodded. He had missed Ichigo too. He considered Ichigo as a friend and it was great to see him again. He looked at the young boy in the other's arms and said:

"I will take him with my! He will be alright. Where can I find you?" He looked at Ren.

"I am Yoshida Ren and I'm attending the shinigami academy since today, I hope!" He whispered the last part but Hanataro smiled at him and said: "You will surely do it. Good luck you to Riku" (even thought you don't really need it) Hanataro thought to himself. He took the young boy out of Rens arms and said goodbye.

Ichigo and Ren went back to the shinigami academy and sat down against a wall. The testing was only at E and it would still take quite some time till it was their turn. Ichigo sighed but didn't scowl harder. At least he had someone to talk with.

"Riku, do you have someone that you admire?" Ren suddenly asked. Ichigo thought about it. Did he admire someone?

"I admire Unohana a bit! She is nice and she knows perfectly well how to heal you. She knows how to control her men and woman and she can fight even thought she has never lifted her hand in anger."

Ren didn't seem to notice that Ichigo didn't say taicho or anything else behind her name.

"I really admire Kurosaki Ichigo for what he has done. He had saved me when I started to be here. I was really hungry and suddenly a hollow attacked me! I couldn't move out of hunger and fear, but he saved me and when he heard my stomach growl he gave me something to eat. I am really thankful and want to be a shinigami to be able to meet him again and thank him personally. I also somehow wish to make friends with him if that functions because I think he would be a great friend to have."

Ichigo was surprised. He didn't know that some of the souls knew him, but he really remembered doing something like that and now he also remembered that he looked like the boy back then. He had blond hair and blue eyes and so Ichigo didn't forget him right away again. Ichigo smiled a bit because of the irony and said:

"I am sure that you will meet him and make friends with him!" Ichigo said with a small smile.

"Are you sure?" Ren looked at him with puppy eyes and they almost sparkled.

"I am sure!" Ichigo said almost laughing, but he held back.

"SHIROSAKI RIKU, PLEASE COME TO THE TESTING ROOM. YOUR TEST WILL START NOW!" suddenly yelled a person. Ichigo stood up and heard a good luck from Ren. He also said good luck and went away to the room. He hadn't noticed how a crowed had formed around Ren and they were all asking him many different questions about Kurosaki Ichigo.

-!-

"Please step forward Shirosaki Riku. We will test you in Zanjutsu, Kido (Hado/Bakudo),Hoho and Hakuda. Next to you stand your testers." She introduced them all (Names will be told later on!). They will test you in all four arts that are needed to be a shinigami. Ichigo nodded and one of the women stepped forward.

!

"I am the Hakuda teacher and will test you in it." Without a second warning she sprinted forward and attacked. Ichigo tried to as careful as possible. He didn't want the whole school to now that he was experienced. He hit him a few times and he let it happen. There was one problem when she attacked him with a fist and the fist was about to collide with his face. Before he even knew it himself he reacted to it. He moved his head out of the way and moved a step forward. With one powerful hit to the stomach he sent her flying toward the wall. She hit it hard and she looked quite shocked at him. Ichigo gulped. He had done it. She stood up and took his hand and smiled.

"You should show me your full power the next time we fight! It was really interesting." Ichigo looked shocked but not confused at her. Kohara Naoko knew that she was right about this boy being able to do much more than he showed and it thrilled her.

!

"I am the Zanjutsu teacher and I hope you will reach my expectations. Please choose a practice sword."

Ichigo looked at the swords but somehow they all didn't feel right in this hand. They were all to light and all had a normal form.

The teacher waited patiently but the boy really took long. He finally decided on a sword and stepped forward. For the first time the teacher noticed that the boy was weighting the sword and seemed to handle it like a professional. He seemed to know how to use a sword and seemed to look disappointed that he didn't find the right one.

He took his position and attacked. He really admitted that he had fun. The boy was still holding back but he parried all his attacks. He looked even bored to some extent and one time, without the notice of the other teachers, his long hair was in the way, he closed his eye and seemed to doze off. He stopped and the boy stopped as well. He slowly opened his eye again and seemed to try to hold back a yawn. Nonaka Shun smiled. He would have fun with this boy; he wasn't a beginner at all.

!

"I am will be your tester for Hoho. My name is Hirai Nanami. Can you do shunpo in any way?" Ichigo only nodded and she told him to show it to her. He made a small shunpo and stood on the other side of the room. She looked a bit surprised but soon took on a smile and said:

"You will be fun to have in my class; I hope you will be sent into mine."

She already had started to like this kid. He could already do shunpo and she saw great potential and someone that could give her a warm up.

!

"I am your Kido teacher and hope that you at least know a bit of kido!" He said in a bit of cold voice.

It seemed to Ichigo that the other kids didn't have much success with Kido and that he had only seen a handful of successes.

"Sorry, but I think I need to disappoint you. I am really bad with Kido. It always blows up!" Ichigo said truthfully. He had tried it a few times but every time he had been the one that had got injured.

"We will see." The teacher said, but with a look of interest in his eyes.

"Please do a kido that you know of and try to use it, if you don't know any then I will tell you one."

"I know of one!" Ichigo said and then concentrated to make his reiatsu level as little as possible.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado, number thirty-one Shakkaho" Ichigo said and to his surprise it did what it should have and didn't blow up. A ball formed in front if his fingers, it was very little but Ichigo thought that it was because he suppressed his reiatsu. He was wrong. The kido shot out and toward the wall. It became bigger and bigger as it flew and was so fast that almost no one could follow it with their eyes. It hit the wall and went through it. A few seconds later, everything that was behind that wall, luckily it were a few empty rooms, had disappeared with the wall. Ichigo really wanted to sink into the ground or bang his head against a wall. He really wasn't sure if the spell could do so much damage put the disappearing of the rooms was not normal.

Sotooka Manabu wasn't sure what to think of this. It seemed like this boy had such a powerful reiatsu that he didn't have any self control over it. He could even use such powerful spells like Hao thirty-one. He was no really exeited, because if he would do it right, this boy could be one of the strongest and best Kido masters that existed in history. He was great materiel. Ichigo suddenly had to shiver. He looked around but not even a cold wind blew. He knew it, something bad would happen soon and he trusted his gut feelings.

!

Ichigo sat down at the fall and waited. Ren seemed to already be called out (there were many testing rooms that were used at the same time from different teachers) and Ichigo just waited. There would still be a writing test, if he was correct. Those that had passed and failed the first test, that included all four arts would need to take a second test were it was about your knowledge. It could help you pass or fail. The points, which you gathered during both test were put together and if the number was high enough, you passed.

Ren came back looking happy and sad at the same time, if that was even possible.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked carefully.

"I did good in two and bad in two arts!" Ren answered shortly.

"That's good isn't it? If you do well in the writing test then you should be able to enter."

"Yes, but I hoped that I would do well in all arts. I don't have any knowledge about shinigamis and hollows." Ren said with tears in his eyes. Ichigo sighed and thought about it. Then he said:

"I will tell you everything I now in a short version, so that you really can't forget it" with that Ichigo started to talk a bit about his fights (of course he said Ichigos fights) and told him about different characteristics that hollows and shinigami had. He told him how Ichigo went to soul society and Hueco Mundo to rescue a friend what different enemies and friends he met.

Ren listened with interest and soon he had more knowledge then some shinigamis inside his head. Ichigo hoped that it would be enough, because they were all called for the second test.

-!-

Ren and Ichigo sat down together outside the testing room and had talked a bit. Ren seemed to be confident about his answers and Ichigo knew he was right.

"Riku, you really helped me a lot! How did you know so much about Ichigo-san?"

"That's a secret for now. I will tell you another time." Ren was about to pout when Ichigo noticed that the results were hung out. "Look, the results, let's look at them" Ichigo said and divided his attention.

Ichigo and Ren went to the results. They needed to find their names among the list put it was really hard to do so. The names were written really little and a huge crowd stood before the board. He looked for Rens name first and finally found it.

"Ren, your names stands on it. You are accepted." Ichigo said no challenged to Ren. He was happy for him, but somehow he had known that he would do it. He looked for his name but didn't find it. Ichigo was surprised and scowled. Ren had also searched for the name when suddenly someone screamed:

"SHIROSAKI RIKU, PLEASE COME TO US. WE NEED TO DISCUSS SOMETHING WITH YOU!"

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders and went to that person who had called him. Ren followed him but Ichigo told him to get his timetable. Ren protested at first but did so anyway. Ichigo followed that person till he stood before the door of the principal. He went in after a knock and soon stood before a small but still somehow strong man that smiled at him.

"I wish to speak with you Shirosaki Riku." Ichigo nodded "Please sit down!" Ichigo sat down and waited patiently for the principal to start.

"I have seen your results of both tests and wanted to say to you personally that you passed. I congratulate you and will tell you right know that your timetable will be different from the others. We have put you in classes above that of first years too and you I hope you will perform well in the future too!"

Ichigo nodded and took his timetable into his hand. He looked at it, but didn't really understand most of the numbers that stood above his timetable on the paper.

-!-

"Ichigo, what happened?" Ren asked with a hopeful voice.

"The principal congratulated me for passing and said something about my timetable being a bit different than others."

Ren made wide eyes and ripped Ichigo the piece of paper out of his hands. He looked at it and made even wider eyes.

"You were really put into higher classes. Look" he pointed at one lessons name with a number "those numbers say from which grade the class is and with a four it means the fourth grade." Ichigo nodded.

Ren looked a bit longer at it till is yelled out loud enough for all the students to hear: "Your reiatsu level is twelve!"

"Yes, what is so special about it?" Ichigo really didn't understand what that number meant.

Ren looked at him as if he was insane. "That level tells you how strong your reiatsu is. You level is on tie with a captains!"

Ichigo nodded a bit shocked and confused. He had suppressed it hadn't he? "Ren, I think that they have just messed it wrong or that they wrote it down wrong. It shouldn't be anything special."

Ren nodded. He wouldn't and couldn't believe that Riku had such a high level. It was probably like Riku said and somehow they had messed or written it down wrong.

Hope you liked it! Please tell me your opinion and suggestion about the following occurrence.

Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

**WHAT IS HE?**

Ichigo and Ren really were lucky. They were sharing a room. Even thought that they still had two other roommates they were at least not alone.

"Riku, what do you think will our roommates be like?" asked Ren exited.

"Like every other dead human being! They will have arms and legs and a face and…"

"I mean how their character will be? I know how human look like" Ren protested.

"I don't know about that. We need to wait, till we are at our room to know what they are like."

Ren nodded but looked down. Ichigo didn't understand. What had he hoped for? Ichigo had never met them so he really couldn't know. He sighed. The school really started well.

-!-

Ren and Ichigo had arrived at their room. It was the room two hundred fourteen. Ren seemed to be nervous and didn't seem to open the door anytime soon. Ichigo went to the door and opened it. He wouldn't wait for Ren that would take some more years before he entered.

"Why did you open the door Riku?" asked Ren with eyes that said that Ichigo had just taken something away from him.

"I didn't want to be stuck before the door for a few more years so I opened it."

"I wanted to open the door!" He suddenly said with those puppy eyes."

"My bad, do you want me to close the door again so you can open it?"

Ren seemed to think but shock the head at the end. Ichigo sighed. Ren was acting like three years old that didn't get his treat. Ren seemed to want to do everything when he was accepted. He had even tried to be the first one to step onto the school building when they had gotten their timetables.

Ichigo was right now annoyed and the other held their distant when they noticed, but most didn't because his long hair covered most of his face. The people had start at him all the way to their rooms. Ichigo was relieved when he could finally enter the room. For him it felt like they had needed hours to just arrive at the door. He hated to go through a big crowd of people.

"Ichigo looked around the room. It was big enough to fit four beds, four closets and a bathroom. It wasn't too small for his liking and it seemed to be comfortable. It looked like the other hadn't arrived and Ichigo went with the first came first take principle and took the bed next to the window. He hated it when his bed was somewhere else, because it somehow had become an escape route. He had needed to move quickly in and out of his room and the window was the best possible to do so.

He put his back down and looked into his closet. There was still nothing there. They needed to go to the gathering room in about two hours and would get the right uniform for their sizes. Ichigo noticed that Ren seemed to try to talk to him and miserable failed. He ignored him and lay down on bed. Ichigo slowly closed his eyes and dozed off. It had been tiring with all the happening today.

Ichigo opened his eyes again when he felt someone touch his arm. He followed the arm to the face of the person. It was Ren.

"We need to get our uniforms! Please get up already!" Ren seemed to be again near tears. He was a crybaby that was for sure.

"I am up; if you want we can go!" Ichigo really hated t when someone he knew or knew not cried. He needed to think of Yukina right now because of that. It had been hard (I mean very hard) to get her to stop crying and making her stay with Toshiro for the time being. He had been the only one willingly to take care and watch her. Ichigo was thankful for that. He stopped his train of thought when they arrived at the gathering room. Ichigo looked at the uniforms and sighed. His human school had better uniforms.

"Ichigo, those uniforms look really great!" screamed Ren suddenly. Ichigo looked at him as if he was insane but didn't say anything. He didn't want to have a crying friend next to him after all. They were called up at last; Ichigo almost strangled Ren till then and went to the front. Ichigo let the helpers measure him and then he got a few uniform his size. He thanked the helper and went away. Ichigo went as quickly as possible to his room and opened the door. Ren had caught up with him and was talking nonstop. Ichigo almost made him swallow his own uniform when he saw the saving door. It looked almost like it shined and he opened it with gladness.

"Oh, so you are your roommates" said suddenly a voice from the inside of their room. Ichigo looked at the man that stood in front of him. He had this bright smile that made Ichigo want to cut him to pieces. He wanted to go inside put the roommate blocked the room.

"It is very rude to not answer a question!" said the boy in front of him. Ichigo almost growled and said: "Your question was rhetorical and it is also rude to stand in the way. Move out of the way!" Ichigo said with a demanding tone. The boy seemed to step a step back but still didn't move out of the way.

"I have a very long and bad day and if you don't want me to take out my anger on you and strangle you in that progress that it is better for you to move out of the way." Ichigo said with the little patience left he still had. "You can ask everything you want when I am sitting on the bed next to the window and have cooled down." The boy seemed to consider his options, then nodded and moved out of the way. Ichigo went into the room and let himself fall onto the bed. Ichigo sighed in happiness. Finally he would get a second of quiet. After about a minute he sat up and looked at his roommates.

Both his roommates had brown hair. One, the one that had blocked the way, was taller and had two different eye colors. One was brown and the other blue. He was standing proud and had decent clothes. The other boy had a green eyes color and already wore his uniform.

"My name is…" Ichigo had stopped himself before it had been too late. He had almost said his real name and made a short pause before saying: "Shirosaki Riku. I and the crybaby over there will be your roommates from now on."

The other two nodded and Ren started to say with tears in his eyes: "How mean, I don't cry all the time. Can't you introduce me normal? My name is Yoshida Ren, it is nice to meet you!"

"My bad, he is the one with the most mood swings." Ren seemed to look at Ichigo shocked before he made this teary face again and started to mutter about unfair.

The other two smiled at that.

"My name is Daiki and next to me is Daisuke. We found each other when we arrived here and are brothers since then. Our last name is Kobayashi. It's nice to meet you!" The one that had stopped Ichigo from entering and had the different eye color said.

Ichigo nodded and laid himself on the bed again. He was tired and it was already late. He went to sleep.

The others just stared at him when Daiki suddenly asked Ren:

"How long do you know him Ren?"

"Not long! I met him today and he helped me find a doctor because my brother was sick. He also knows really much about shinigami and hollows. It is because of him that I was accepted. He was specially called from the headmaster to congratulate him on entering and there was a misprint on his time table. It said that his reiatsu level is twelve." He started to go on and on. Daiki didn't listen after half of it. It was really hard to listen to someone that doesn't stop. Somehow he now understood how Riku had felt. Then he thought about it. It wasn't normal for the headmaster to congratulate a student. Maybe Riku was a noble but that wouldn't make any sense. Nobles had their own rooms that were bigger and more comfortable. Daisuke was in his own thoughts at that time. Why did Riku know so much about Shinigamis and hollows? Only Shinigaamis themselves knew little about that and only the higher ups did have the full knowledge. Daiki and Daisuke weren't sure what to think of Riku. They looked at him and for the first time noticed that he wore an eye patch. They hadn't seen it before because of the hair.

"Ren, did you notice the eye patch that Riku has on?" Daisuke asked.

"What eye patch?" asked Ren back and looked at Ichigo. Now he noticed it two and became curious. Before the other two could even stop him, he moved toward Ichigo and moved his hand forward. He was about to touch the eye patch when Ichigos hand flew up and throw him against the wall in one swift move. Ichigo blinked a few times and looked around.

"What happened" he asked looking at the others. They all start at him with shocked faces and pointed at Ren, who was lying on the floor.

"Let me ask you, did you try to take of my eye patch?" Ren nodded and looked scared. Ichigo just sighed.

"You shouldn't do that no matter what. I have a self defense reflex because of the eye and if someone comes to near it my body reacts on its own. I will not apologize because it is your own fault and I will not answer any of your questions about it because I would rather not to!" Ichigo thought about how that change and the others had changed his whole life. He didn't really enjoy the memories about how much pain he was in when these changes happened. His roommates only nodded and thought that something bad like an attack had happened and he had lost his eye.

-!-

The next morning started and out of reflex Ichigo woke up. His father came flying in about this time in the morning and so Ichigo was already up, like he needed to evade an attack. The others stood slowly up and Ichigo wanted to put his uniform on. He was about to pull his t-shirt of when he touched something soft. He cursed himself inwardly that he had forgotten his wings and went with the uniform into the bathroom. The others didn't really notice it because they were still half asleep.

There were ready and went down to the cafeteria. Ren almost slept in his breakfast, while Daiki and Daisuke seemed to need an analysis for theirs. Ichigo thought that it was eatable for a school and just showed it down. After that he looked at his timetable for the first real time.

"What do you have know?" asked Daisuke.

"I have…Zanjutsu now." Ichigo said simply.

"I and Ren have Hoho now, what do you have Daiki?"

"I have Kido" he said shortly and they went their ways. Ichigo arrived at the classroom, if you could call it such and looked around. It was more like a dojo that had many different wooden swords. They were some real to but the stood in the fair and the students how his class probably weren't allowed to use them. Ichigo looked around and saw a very long bench standing at one side of the dojo. Ichigo went there and sat down. He was pretty sure that the lesson would be boring for him.

The teacher came in and Ichigo recognized him as his examiner. His name had been…, Ichigo just couldn't remember the name and mused about it till the teacher said:

"I will be you Zanjutsu teacher from today on. Those of you that still don't know me, I am Nonaka Shun! I hope you will all become better in time and will reach my expections. If not I will just let you fail, it is nice to meet you!" He said with glee. The students gulped but stayed quiet about his statement. Ichigo noticed that he was a taller man with a strong body. He was experienced and that would mean that he would be a challenged. Ichigo wanted to ask the teacher to pair with him and fight, but remembered that he didn't want to catch attention so he stayed quiet.

"Please pair up with a partner after you have taken a wooden sword and train with him what I have showed you just now." Ichigo looked up and noticed that he hadn't listened. He took a wooden sword, which fit him the best and looked for a partner. A smaller girl was still without partner and Ichigo went to her. She had strong eyes that glowed with determination and Ichigo already liked her.

"Would you pair up with me?" Ichigo asked her and she seemed to be happy about that. Ichigo was surprised that she looked thankful but let it be. She took a stance that he knew and took it as well. Ichigo waited for her to attack and she did. He was delighted that she was not inexperienced. She was still no match for him but he needed to admit that she was definitive better than some other students he saw.

She attacked and he blocked or evaded. After some time Ichigo smiled. She didn't seem to take it wrong and smiled back. They did this little game for some time and even forgot their surroundings. The teacher stopped them with a loud shout suddenly and they looked at him, still in the position that they were about to attack.

Nonaka Shun was happy. Not only did those kids seemed to know how to fight, they were also good at it. The long black haired one seemed to be better at it then he had thought before. He had noticed how they had stopped noticing their surroundings and had only thought about the fight. It had been impressive. The other students had long since stopped fighting (in his mind that was more like playing with sticks what they did) and had watched the fight with awe. Then the bell rung and he asked them to come forward while the others left.

"You did pretty well today in the fight. Where did you learn how to fight like that?" He asked. One of them seemed to have a painful look while he couldn't read the other at all.

"I am from a noble family that has thought me since I was little how to fight. This was more like a warm-up for me but it was quite interesting." Her eyes had started to sparkle and Ichigo found it a bit funny. Ichigo noticed that the teacher looked at him and he said:

"I had a shinigami friend that thought me how to fight. There were also some delinquents and bullies that had their eyes on me. The rest came by itself and about before, it was a fun game. Next time let's do it more serious." Ichigo looked over to her and she smiled back. She knew that he could do better and they had really both just played a game.

"What are your names?" The teacher asked them with interest. He would definitive remember those names.

"I am Karamorita Arisa of the Karamorita clan." She said shortly but she didn't seem to say it as proud as Rukia would do.

"I am Shirosaki Riku street boy!" He said it without showing any expression and Arisa was happy that he didn't give her a hateful look.

"Good you two, the next time you two will fight serious. Now go to your next class." Ichigo thought about it. He had two hour classes. Each class would take two hours and there would be a total of four classes. The next class would be Hoho two. Ichigo sighed. He would get in trouble just because he was a first year in a second year class.

"Wait up Shirosaki-san!" suddenly yelled someone behind him. It was Arisa. "What is it Arisa" Ichigo asked in a confused voice. She seemed to make wide eyes and said: "I wanted to thank you for being normal to me Shirosaki-san. Most of the students hate and avoid me like a have the plague because I am from a noble house!"

"Please call me Riku and I wound't avoid you just because of your standing! It wouldn't bring me anything at all to act like that and I have some friends that are also from a noble house. I now that not all nobles are bad and that some can change. It doesn't matter to me from where they are but what they act like. If you had played 'I am holier than thou' I would have avoided you for sure. I hate those characters that thing everything lays under them and will listen to their every whim." Ichigo said straight out. He always said what is on his mind and this time nothing would change that.

She smiled brightly at him and gave him a hug. Ichigo was shocked but didn't say anything. He quickly flash stepped to his Hoho class, that was on the field outside of the school building and looked for his class. When he spotted them he went over to them and excused himself by the teacher for being late. She smiled at him and told him to go to the others. She was late herself and wouldn't punish a student for doing the same as her.

"I am your Hoho teacher Hirai Nanami. I know that you already had a year of hoho so you can't use the excuse to never have done it before. I want you all to show me one after another how you do shunpo and I will form to groups with my own judgment." The students grumbled something that sounded like yes and formed a line. Ichigo was in the middle and so it took some time. The teacher had painted white lines onto the ground in the same distance. It was used to see how wide they were able to do shunpo. Ichigo was finally in the front and stepped forward. He stood before the first white line and was about to shunpo when he suddenly needed to yawn. He couldn't stop the shunpo and so he found himself standing far behind even the last line. Ichigo cursed himself. He wanted to go to the middle so to not catch attention. He screwed it up again and it was only his second lesson too. The all start wide eyed at him. Even the most of the sixth students weren't that good. The teacher smiled widened when she remembered the kid as one that she had tested. She scribbled something down and pointed Ichigo into one direction. Ichigo went there and stopped in the middle of the field. His eyes started to close because he was tired and he dozed off. The next thing he noticed was that the class had ended and they bell had rung. There was a long pause now where luchtime was and the next lesson would start after that. Ichigo was about to go when he noticed how the students looked at him with wide eyes and that they were totally sweating. When every student had gone his way he went to the teacher and asked:

"What happened that they are all so tired?" He was really confused and he hated it not to know something that he was involved in.

She looked at him as if he had a third eye and answered: "They are so tired because they tried to catch you with shunpo! You evaded every attempt to catch you and now you ask me what's going on?" Ichigo didn't answer and knew if he said he dozed of it would only make it look more suspicious, but he needed to answer. The teacher wouldn't let him go till he answered.

"I dozed off after you sent me to the middle of the field. I just now woke up."

"Ok, so you slept through my lesson. Next time, please stay awake. You can go now if you want to!" Ichigo nodded and went away. Looked like it could happen and the students were able to do the same as him in his sleep.

Ichigo went to the cafeteria and took the food he wanted then he looked around but he really didn't like it. It was crowed and the chairs and tables didn't look very comfortable. He looked around and noticed a big tree outside of the cafeteria. He went outside noticed that the tree was on an open field and it was further away then he thought before. In one word, the tree was perfect. He jumped onto a tree and sat down. In the middle of the tree was an open sitting place where it was easy to sit and he could rest against one of the strong branches. He was in bliss when he suddenly heard his name called and looked down. There stood Daiki, Daisuke and Ren. Ichigo thought about it, but the tree needed to get bigger if they all wanted to fit onto it and eat here. Ichigo saw Arisa coming toward him too and thought about it. He suddenly felt movements under him and he tree began to grow. He grew very big in a short time and the sitting space in between the braches became bigger too. It was a sight to see and Ichigo didn't know why it had suddenly grown. Had it grown because of his wish? He didn't know but with that the problem was solved. His friends had wide eyes and looked at him in petrified states. Ichigo just shrugged his shoulders and helped them climb up. He winked Arisa to them but she didn't need help.

"What happened just now?" Daisuke asked.

"The tree grew!" Ichigo stated simply.

"I don't thing Daisuke meant that with his question. Why did the tree suddenly grew?" asked Daiki.

"I don't know, maybe it was his wish to suddenly grew a few meters higher" Ichigo said sarcastically. "This is Arisa by the way. You can hit them Arisa if the annoy you too much!" Ichigo said playfully changing the theme. No one noticed it and Arisa started to giggle while the other looked shocked. They stayed like that in the tree, comfy eating their meals and taking with one other.

-!-

The next lesson started and Ichigo went to Hakuda. In stood a four after it and so he looked were it was. It was on the field also and soon he stood there. The teacher was like the others one of his examiners. She had recognized him and had started to smile brightly. Ichigo stepped a step back. She was up to nothing good.

"You all know me already and I will only say my name for those that didn't remember it. My name is Kohara Naoko. I want you to pair up in pairs and fight each other with everything you got. They all nodded and tried to find a partner. Ichigo tried and failed to find one and it seemed it was the teachers fault. She was staring at him the whole time and everyone who was about to ask him backed off. She suddenly grabbed him at his collar and dragged him after her.

"You will fight me. I remember you and I won't give you to anyone else. It would be a fast and I won't give the fun to anyone else. I want you to fight serious now and don't try to trick me. It won't work!" Ichigo knew that he really couldn't trick her. She was a master and knew when someone was trying hard and when not. He took his position and waited for her to attack. She didn't and so he was the one that went forward with a very quick kick.

The teacher had fun and her smiled was almost like Kenpachis and his own hollows. It was a hard and long fight, both of them not wanting to give in and let the other win. They both never noticed how Ichigo let his reiatsu lose and it was rising in an alarming rate. He was lucky that everyone thought that the teacher was the one emitting that reiatsu. It was a bit true because she had also let loose of her reiatsu. Ichigo would regret it later on to have let loose of his powers so much, but he never noticed to begin with and with that he never realized that it was his own fault till he had seen what happened.

They stopped fighting when the bell rang and Ichigo quickly sunpoed away because he relized that he already needed to be at the next room.

It was Kido lesson this time and Ichigo looked around. He was standing before a dojo and went in. He couldn't see the teacher, nor the students and has about to go in when he noticed someone touching his shoulder. He turned around and saw a girl with long blond hair standing behind him. She shortly said: "I was told to inform you that Kido lesson won't be starting today, because the dojo is still in a bad shape because of another lesson that was earlier today." Ichigo thanked the girl and she quickly went away.

He had gone back to his tree after that and had dozed off again. It was probably because the barrier was taking energy from him and the earth and the other world were also taken energy from him. When he awoke he heard someone shouting at him and opened is eye. His friends where calling him and when he moved his eye in their direction, he saw them arrive and climb up. He looked to them and smiled a bit. They smiled back but looked confused.

"How can you be here so quickly?" Arisa asked with a curious look on her face.

"Kido lesson was canceled." Ichigo said nonchalance and was about to sit up when he felt pain shooting up his spine. He held his back and his face showed that he was in pain even if he didn't say it.

"Is everything alright Riku?" said a worried Ren. Ichigo noticed that he had a cramp, or better many, that where in his wings. He needed to stretch them, they needed to be moved or he would stay in pain. He knew that his friends wouldn't leave him until he was better and he sighed.

"I am going into the forest for a bit, you can follow me, because I know that you will do it anyway but you can't tell anyone what you are about to see!" They all nodded a bit confused and Ichigo sprung from the tree and almost screamed in pain. He held it back and slowly and in his friends' opinion gracefully walked to the forest that was right next to the academy. They had arrived in a clearing Ichigo stopped.

"What are we going to do her Riku?" asked an curious and worried Daiki.

Ichigo didn't answer and just took off his t-shirt. It hurt like hell and he slowly started to roll them of, off his body and stretch them to their fullest. His friends were surprised to see a black and white wing on their friends back. They had never thought of him as muscular but this really went over the top. He was very muscular and it seemed like the wings hide it well. They were very long and they didn't know what to make of them. They had never seen a human soul with wings. Arisa asked careful:

"Are you an angel?" Ichigo looked at her confused and then at his wings. He was in shock for a minute because they had grown longer again and then said to Arisa:

"No, I am not an angel, these wings just suddenly started to grow. I wasn't feeling well and started to sleep. The next time I woke up they had grown but they weren't this big." Ichigo wasn't lying. He just wasn't telling everything. "You need to keep this a secret. I don't want the twelve division to dissect me!" They all nodded. Even in Rukongai it was known what the taicho did to his guinea pigs, like he called them.

They whole way back to the academy stayed quiet. They all thought about different things and were happy that the other couln't read their minds. They wouldn't back away from Riku, just because of these wings, but they finally wanted to know who and what Riku really was. They knew he was not telling them the whole true.

-!-

All four examiners that had tested Ichigo had come together to talk with each others about the first years.

"How where your first years?" asked Sotooka Manabu the kido teacher.

"I had two really good students today. They fought like they had done it their whole life and one of them was very impressive" said Nonaka Shun the Zanjutsu teacher.

"In the hoho lesson today one of my students, who was put into the second Hoho, even thought he is a first year student, was chased through both hours and he didn't break a sweat. He had even been sleeping the whole time he had been chased by the whole class and no one was able touch him." They all looked surprised at Hirai Nanami. She looked serious and they believed her. She had never lied before.

"I had great fun today. One of my students really knows how to fight. We don't know who the winner in this fight was, but I think he would have been able to beat me if he had been really serious." No everyone looked at her in disbelieve. It was already hard to believe what Nanami said but this really topped it all.

"Which class?" asked Shun interested. "The fourth, but the boy came from the first. He was already sent into the fourth because of his abilities. I personally think that he could have already graduated if it came to Hoho."

They really didn't know how to react to Kohara Naoko statement. They only looked at her but her battle hungry smile told them that she had really fought someone strong today.

"What was the name of the boy, or the looks that was so good in your classes?"

"His name was Shirosaki Riku" they answered all at the same time. They looked shocked at each other and Shun said:

"The student we all praised so much, was the same boy that we all tested together? That is something new. It is like he is already a shinigami and doesn't need help at all."

"We are talking about the child with the long black hair aren't we?" They all nodded.

"He still needs to learn how to control his reiatsu but that would be all. You had him after the long pause didn't you Naoko?" She nodded and he said: "I felt a powerful reiatsu at that time. It was not just ours but someone else also! His reiatsu level seemed to be above captains and he still seemed to suppress it. I tried to get a better reading and his reiatsu felt like he wasn't a shinigami!" The all looked shocked and were already looking at their swords. "No, it also didn't feel like the reiatsu from hollows. It had both elements of a shinigami and a hollow in it, but there was something more that I didn't recognize. It felt a bit like the reiatsu of the soul king, that I one time felt but it was stronger. I really don't know what to think of the boy!"

They all looked at the floor musing. What was the boy named Shirosaki Riku and what was he up to? They really didn't know.

**"LIKE IT"/"ENJOYED YOURSELF"**

State your mind and write a review.

(I won't continue Summon to help for a while because I don't want to. The ideas and the interest isn't that big or good)

Hope you liked it and enjoyed yourself.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

**Wounded!**

Ichigo really was having trouble with his wings. They stopped hurting for a bit but then the again started again and got even worse. It hadn't been even been two hours since he stretched them and they had become stiff right away again.

He lay on his bed and didn't move. His friends had started to crowd around him and looked worried.

"Ichigo, you should go to the infirmary! It doesn't look like it will get any better" said Ren with a worried tone. They all didn't know for sure why he was in so much pain and he hadn't said them anything to them. He didn't want them to worry, but they became more worried through his actions.

Ichigo sighed when he had heard what Ren said. Ren was right, he needed to see someone but he couldn't go to the infirmary. He needed someone else and to his misfortune there was only one person that could help him. He slowly stood up and screamed out in pain when he moved forward. He gritted his teeth and started to walk without saying anything. His friends followed him and to their surprise Ichigo didn't move toward the infirmary but toward the gates. They still didn't say anything and soon they stood before the gates that were separating the outside to the court of pure souls. Ichigo found the big guy, who had tried to stop him the first time from entering and went toward him.

"Could you let me in?" Ichigo asked in a strangled and painful voice. The giant looked down and started to smile. "Of course I will let you in, little friend." He didn't say anything more and opened the door. Daiki, Daisuke, Arisa and Ren only stared at the giant and their friend. Why was he allowed to enter? They didn't know but they would wait for their answer till Ichigo had recovered. They went slowly and the noticed that Ichigo looked ready to break down. He sometimes almost fell but he never hit the ground. Then they stood before a giant building.

"What are you doing here? You are not allowed to be here. I will call the guards." A shinigami said harshly even thought he could see that one of them was probably wounded.

"I need to speak to Unohana now, could you please call her or at least tell her that someone she knows is waiting outside for her?" They all looked at Ichigo shocked but the guard looked suspicious at him.

"I don't believe that she knows you. What is your name?" Ichigo noticed a presence behind him and said: "Shirosaki Riku"

The guard seemed to be ready to call for help when someone suddenly said: "My Riku, what are you doing here?" They turned around to look at the person that had just spoken. It was Matsumoto Rangiku.

"I am in some serious pain and wanted to let Unohana look at m, but the guard just wouldn't let me in or call Unohana."

"That isn't good. I came here to drink with one of my friends, you will let us in won't you?" asked Rangiku with a bit of glee.

"O-Of course Matsumoto fuku-taicho. I will open the door right now!" He said rapidly. Ichigo smiled at that. Rangiku had recognized him right away even thought his hair was black and he called himself Riku.

"I am going to get Unohana for you, after that you are on your own. I won't miss the drinking party because of you!" She went away and his friends were ready to burst from all the questions they had when the noticed that Ichigo was slowly crouching down and seemed to be in extreme pain. The questions for now forgotten they quickly moved toward him and tried to help him ease the pain. Then they noticed that blood was flowing down his back and that his uniform was slowly painted blood red. Rangiku came at that time and saw what happened to. The blood wasn't slowly coming out of his wounds, it came quick. The whole floor was almost covered in it and even Rangiku was worried when the noticed that Unohana had arrived. She smiled like usual but she quickly called for helpers.

For his friends everything moved to fast to comprehend. They had been worried about their friend and the next thing he suddenly starts to bleed and is being carried out. They sat before a room when finally someone came out. Some other people had come out, but they didn't answer any question. They noticed it was Unohana and she looked serious.

"Riku went to a very painful experience. His wings seemed to have grown again put the bones didn't connect right with the other. They pierced through his wings and back. He will recover soon but he needs to stay here for at least one day. He will also need to have his wings in the open. Those being twisted around his body like that was the cause of his pain and the wrong growing. If he tries it again, please stop him. It could serious injure him the next time." The all nodded and looked at the floor. They had been a bit jealous about Ichigo having wings but with the aftermath like that, they really weren't envying any more.

Unohana sent them back after they had tried to get answers from her, because it was late. Anything concerning Riku was answered and she always told them: "You need to ask him yourself if you want answers" with that they were sent away and back to the academy. It was already very late and so they decided to go to bed. The next day they told the professors that Ichigo had wounded himself badly and was taken care of by the fourth division. Everything else was normal but somehow there was a weird feeling around the field and it seemed the trees had grown a bit.

Ichigo sighed and sat up. He would be able to leave tonight. It had only been one day and he already hated it. He had heard from Unohana that he wasn't allowed to hide his wings anymore and sighed again. Good bye normal human life. He couldn't go to his normal human school with wings on his back. His human life was ruined, but Ichigo deep down knew that it wouldn't have functioned anyway. He just didn't want to believe it. Unohana came in and smiled at him with her usual smile.

"Ichigo, it seems that you have recovered almost fully. You can go now if you want but be careful with your wings. They are still very sensitive. Try to not move them or your wounds might open again. Oh and your friends will demand questions from you when you are back. Also Matsumoto seemed to want to thank and curse you at the same time. What did you do?"

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. He really didn't know what know what he had done to Matsumoto. Ichigo slowly stood up and let his wings touch the floor. They were already so big that the whole tip and a bit of the wings were touching the floor and swishing over it. Unohana seemed to like his wings because she had taken a white and a black feather as payment. Ichigo looked at his wings and sighed. At least someone liked his wings. Ichigo slowly went back to the academy. He really didn't want to go through that pain again and it would happen if he moved to quick. He onto the school grounds when he heard awes and ohs coming from the field. Everyone that noticed him stared at his wings. He ignored them and arrived at the field. He looked up and his eye widened. The trees that had been next to the field had become bigger, and the whole field ground was covered with grass and flowers. It almost looked like those paradise scenes that were seen in animes for little children. He knew that he was somehow responsible for this but he didn't recall wishing for the field to be overgrown. Ichigo looked at his time table and sighed. He would have Hakuda now with the students that stood before the field but it looked like they wouldn't and couldn't use the field for this lesson. He also wasn't allowed to move his wings too much and so he wasn't allowed to participate.

He noticed his teacher and went toward her. She noticed him and her eyes widened. The whole class had their focus on Ichigo and he somehow felt like all his tries to stay unnoticed had been futile.

"I have a letter from Unohana that states that I can't participate in this lesson. I hid my wings till now, but through that I became injured and know I need to let them be seen so I don't damage them anymore." She somehow dumbly nodded and didn't stop staring at the wings. Ichigo looked around for a place to sit and noticed his favorite tree that stood almost next to the field.

The teachers had told everyone that they would clean the field today as training. That would make them stronger she said. Ichigo noticed something as the watcher that the others didn't notice. They had tried almost for an hour now to clean the field but somehow there was always more. Ichigo had noticed that the plants grew right back after they had been pulled out. The teacher seemed to have noticed it to and smiled happily. The students were going to get stronger in no time. The exercise wouldn't stop anytime soon. Ichigo moved his wings a bit and noticed that they didn't hurt anymore. His high speed regeneration had finally done something. It had taken too long and Ichigo still wondered why it hadn't healed the found before. Maybe because there had still been something in his wound (the bone pieces) and it couldn't push them out? He tried to move his wings a bit more and stretched them. Even if he hated them they were still part of him and right now it was very comfortable to have them in the open and moving. He started to doze off and even thought the teacher noticed, she didn't say anything.

The pause started and the students came out. Ichigo was still sleeping and didn't notice that everyone was staring at him. He suddenly felt really weird and opened his eyes. His wings were spread and started to move on their own accord. He looked down and saw his body laying there. He could still hear the breathing and was relieved. He didn't want to become a ghost. He tried to enter his body like the times while he had been a human body and a soul, but he just couldn't enter. The wings on his body were glowing and the tree branches seemed to move around his body protectively. Ichigo was a bit scared. What if he would stay like this? It wouldn't be fun to be a ghost. He knew that the cause of all this were his wings. Maybe they had suddenly grown because the reacted to something. If they had grown normally like all things then they would have made him trouble before. Now that he thought about it, they had stayed the same size all the time and suddenly they had grown surprisingly big. Ichigo closed his eyes and tried to fell a pull or something coming from his wings that lead into a direction.

It took longer than expected but he finally found it. It went under Soul Society. He slowly floated through the ground and into the underground rooms and corridor. Ichigo followed the lead through many different corridors and went past many closed and dark looking rooms. He went down many stairs and finally seemed to arrive at a door that led him to his destination. Ichigo tried to open the door, but it was looked. He hit his head with one hand and muttered something about being an idiot. He floated through the door. He looked around the room, but he couldn't see anything that would catch his eye or seemed to be special. He thought about it. Maybe he couldn't see it with one. He needed two. When he, for the first time opened his second eye everything seemed to flow. The hollow eye was unfocused and he had problems standing straight. After some time it finally adjusted and looked around again. Somehow he had the feeling he knew this time what he was looking for. He focused on one object and somehow couldn't look away from it. He went toward it and grabbed it. The object started to glow and formed suddenly an orb that went straight into his body. Ichigo body fought it with all it strength and tried to push it out again. It felt like a virus had just entered his body. Then he felt some connection building up and he started to see strange things. Everything became a blur of colors and he only saw little things floating around him. Then his eyes started to become focused again and Ichigo blinked a few times. He had a throbbing feeling inside his chest that started to spread. Ichigo gasped and collapsed. Now Ichigo really wanted to curse something for his bad luck but he just couldn't. He was god and he was earth. He couldn't curse a thing above him when there didn't exist one. Ichigo slowly closed his eyes. He was tired and he just wanted to rest. He never noticed how he was slowly pulled into a direction and had connected with his body and soul again.

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes and noticed that he was in the exact same position he had fallen asleep and left his body. The tree around him had opened his branches again and Ichigo noticed that the time had seemed to stop. The pause was still going on and he noticed his friends coming toward him. He pushed the still confused thought that he had about the events into the furthest part of his mind and looked at them.

"Ichigo, how are you feeling?" Daiki asked still worried. The other seemed to be worried too.

"I am alright. I was allowed to go sooner away, because the wound had healed already. I am not allowed to move for awhile and I need to let my wings be out in the open, even thought I don't think that they will grow any bigger." They all smiled and nodded. It was good that their friend wasn't hurt. The bell rung and they stood up and were about to go to their classes when one guy suddenly yelled:

"There is a taicho and his fuku-taicho at the gates. It's taicho Hitsugaya and fuku-taicho Matsumoto. The taicho is carrying a child with him that also has white hair."

Ichigo had already understood and went toward the gates. His friends were exited.

"The genius child taicho has come to our school. I wonder what he wants." Arisa said thoughtful.

"I am really excited. Maybe he came to watch us in our studies and if I can impress him than I could definitive go into his division." Daisuke said. He really wanted to enter the tenth division and really admired Toshiro.

"What do you think he came to the academy to do?" Daiki said while Ren was already in lala world and wouldn't come back soon. He somehow made Ichigo remember Orihime when she was in one of her states. His eyes even started to sparkle.

"I probably know why he has come here. I just hope that nothing bad has happened." Ichigo said worried. Yukina seemed to be alright, but Ichigo somehow had a bad feeling. Maybe it was just his imagination, but Ichigo didn't believe in that. His friends stared at him and wanted to ask a question when they arrived at the gates. They noticed that suddenly the temperature had fallen and that it became so cold that even snow fell. Ichigo didn't fell it as much as his friends did. They started to shiver like crazy and Ichigo wandered why he didn't feel it.

"Riku, wh-why ar-aren't you c-c-cold?" Ren asked while shivering like crazy.

Ichigo wanted to answer that he was used to it but he instandly answered: "I don't feel the cold!" They stared at him and Ichigo was confused. He said the truth even thought he had wanted to lie. He suddenly saw something white and orange and turned around. It was Rangiku and Toshiro.

Matsumoto seemed to beam while Toshiro looked chest fallen. "Riku, you need to take care of Yukina for a while. We are going to the human world for a mission and she will only hinder us. We also cannot protect her if she comes with us!" Rangiku said still smiling as if that was the happiest moment of her live. "Taicho, please give Yukina to Riku." He looked at her with puppy eyes but she didn't seem to back down of her statement. Then he muttered something about unfair and gave Yukina to Ichigo. Rangiku beamed and both of them quickly shunpoed away.

"Who is that child Riku?"

"I am her caretaker, but when I entered the academy I couldn't take care of her, so I gave her to Toshiro, because they are in the same element."His friends nodded and then remembered what they had wanted to do. Ichigo noticed there glances and sighed.

'This will take long' Ichigo thought and at the same moment his Daiki said:

"We want answers now Riku, you can't make us wait any longer!"

Ichigo only nodded and sighed again. Yukina was asleep and for that he was thankful. He didn't need to make explanations and take care of her. That he wouldn't survive. He missed Ishida. He always was the good one when it came to making explanations.

**ENENENENENEENENENENEENNENE**

Review!

Hope you liked it. Any ideas and suggestions are appreciated.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

**Answers and Yukina!**

They had all crowd around him and looked at him straight into the eyes. He looked straight back. They stayed like that till Ichigo sighed and said while rubbing the back of his head:

"What do you want to know? I will try to answer anything that I see necessary or important for you to know." They nodded as in saying they understood. Then it became quiet again. Ichigo just put his face into his hands and slowly dozed off. He was still very tired from his out of body incident. They did seem to need more time. He was finally rescued from the silence when Ren asked:

"Riku, what are you?" asked Daisuke finally. He had tried many times to read Ichigos reiatsu, but he had never gotten any clear reading.

"To be truthful, I don't even know anymore what I am. I am a mixture of many things but I am nether one of them anymore. I am something new!" Ichigo said with a quiet voice. No one could see it but Ichigo had a sad facial expression. He was nothing anymore, no place to really call home. Of course his home was in Karakura but he didn't belong there anymore. He wasn't fully human but he also didn't belong here, he wasn't a full shinigami, the same for Hueco Mundo.

They looked at him with confused expressions and Ichigo smiled a bit at that. "I am a shinigami, a hollow and a human, but I merged together with my hollow part, my human body and my zanpakuto. I changed and with this change came these wings and my long hair."

"What do you mean with your long hair?" asked Ren with confusion and curiosity.

"I can't cut them anymore. Every try was futile. Even my Zanpakuto couldn't cut my hair!"

"Wait you mean you have a zanpakuto?" asked a shocked Daiki.

"No, I had a zanpakuto. Now I am one or maybe not. I don't know what my current state is." Ichigo said with a sad tone in his voice. His friends didn't notice it at all and continued to ask.

"You said that you were human and shinigami, how is that possible?" Ichigo hoped that they didn't know that Kurosaki Ichigo was also still alive when he got his shinigami powers.

"I was still alive when I became my hollow and shinigami powers. The merging happened after that and here I am." They all looked at him with awe. Ichigo was somehow thankful that they didn't seem to know or notice it. He had enough trouble as it was.

"Riku, why do you know so many shinigamis?" Ichigo didn't want to answer that and wanted to lie. That he had met them somehow by living here but he noticed that the words never left his mouth. He instead said:

"They know my since some time and they also know of my circumstances. They are keeping an eye on me and I made a few friends with them at the time I tried to help a friend." Ichigo made wide eyes after he had sat that. Why had he said that? He had told them the truth even thought he wanted to say something completely different. It almost seemed like he couldn't lie anymore. If that was true then he couldn't keep his secrets anymore and the worse was, that he couldn't even use his fake name anymore. It was a fake name after all and he would lie if he said that he was called such. Ichigo massaged his temples. It could be the only reason why he suddenly said something different. He looked at his friends and prayed inwardly that they wouldn't ask about anything that would be used to reveal his secrets.

"Riku" asked Arisa suddenly with an uncomfortable look "how did you die or did you die?"

"I did die. There were many times were I was very close to it but the very first time I really died was when I was outside my body. My soul shattered and some of my friends searched the whole world to find me. When they found all the pieces they put it back together and my soul started to merge with my body and other soul parts after that!" Ichigo said with a small smile. Even if he hated his circumstances he was still very thankful to his friends. He was still somehow alive even thought he was theoretical dead too. "Why did you want to know it?" Ichigo asked a bit curious. He didn't understand why it was so important when they probably had a million other questions.

"It's nothing, don't worry!" Arisa said but Ichigo suddenly felt pulse like a wave coming from his chest and he heard: "I am worried about you, that is why I asked you baka. They might have executed you if they had found out that you were still alive." Ichigo blinked a few times to understand what had just happened. He had heard Arisas thought in his head. The touched his chest and still felt the pulse. Now he remembered that the thing he had touched in his out of body experience had went into his chest right at this spot. Maybe it was the fault of that thing that he couldn't lie anymore, but could now tell the difference between truth and lie and could hear the truth behind the words that were being said.

"Riku" Daiki suddenly said "do you have anything else like other abilities that you can use since then?" Ichigo knew he couldn't lie so he told them the truth even if it was only a little bit.

"I can tell who lies and who does not. I can also heal." Ichigo said little things that weren't so important. He also said two of his abilities so that they thought he had said them all.

"Wicked" Ren said out loud "so you could say that you know who os lying and who isn't?" Ichigo nodded and they all looked in awe at him and seemed to day dream.

"I wished I had such ability. That would come in handy." Daisuke and Arisa said at the same time. Ichigo almost laughed but became serious. "It isn't as great as you make it look like. You sometimes tell a person lies to make him or her feel better or just because it will protect them. If a child knew that his parents weren't his real ones it would somehow be confused, scared and sad. To protect their child the parents don't tell them that they aren't their child. If no one could lie then many people would be hurt physically or mental because someone said or did something hurtful. They would also fell guilty for saying such things. I don't think it's a great ability." They all looked at him but then slowly seemed to understand. They all nodded at him and it became quite a third time. Ichigo moved his wings around him to cover his body and started to sleep. They needed to think and he was just too tired to do anything anymore. He wouldn't move for quite some time.

"Riku, are you alright?" Arisa asked when she noticed that Ichigo didn't move anymore. He didn't give an answer and they slowly became worried. Ren quickly moved toward Ichigo and shook him. He didn't move nor did he react. The first thing Ren did after that was standing up and running toward the academy building. Daisuke and Daiki didn't know what to do and tried to wake him up again. Arisa seemed to be near tears and was shaking like a leave.

"Riku, wake up, come on wake up already. This isn't funny." Daiki seemed to be near tears to but still shouted at Ichigo to wake up. Ichigo himself didn't notice anything anymore. He was just to tired to react.

Ren arrived with the nurse a few minutes later and she checked on him and immediately brought him to the infirmary. He looked pale, very pale and after a throughout check, they were told that Riku had gone into something like hibernation and they didn't know when he would wake up. No one understood why or what had even happened and Riku was soon carried away by the forth division. It was at that time that they noticed that the child that had lain on ichigos lap all the time had been left in the tree and had started to cry. The snow was falling and the temperature was dropping immense. What would they do with this child and what would happen to Ichigo?

Ichigo himself was deep in sleep. He didn't notice all the checkups that he got or the transportation that had happened.

It was a few days later that he became conscious again. His eyes stayed closed but he became aware of things around him, like the feeling that someone or something or someone trying to touch him. He noticed how cold the hand was that touched him after the feeling occurred and how he was carried away after that. He still couldn't move and so he didn't have a change of protesting. He did no one thing thought. He would move away as quickly as possible, because of the aura the being emitted. It was dark and full of malice. He didn't like it and he knew that it couldn't be anything good, what this being intended to do with him.

Ichigo felt cold floor under him and something trying and miserable failing to move his wings away from his body. He noticed how the person next to him cursed and then said to someone next to him:

"I can't chain him to the wall. The damn wings won't let themselves be moved. What do you want with him anyway? He won't bring us anything!"

"You are a foul" said the other voice with malice and bad intention. The next second Ichigo heard a breaking sound and a muffled scream. Then something hitting the floor and something fluid touched his feet. Ichigo knew what that meant. The one that had asked had been killed. "If I can bring this boy onto my site with every method necessary then I can get my revenge and rule the world. I don't know how long this state of his will hold on but the time he wakes up he will be mine?" Ichigo could almost see the insane smile the man had right now and wanted to move but nothing happened. He needed help, but for that he would also have to somehow move.

He stayed in this state for days when he somehow had the feeling that he could move if he wanted to, but how? Then he suddenly felt a separating stream of energy and he had left his soul body again. He moved out of the cage and looked around he made a map of the building in his head and then moved out of the building or underground cave. He tried to get the attention of his friends, the shinigami taichos and everyone he knew but no one reacted. Ichigo sighed. He could move around now, but it wouldn't bring him anything if no one could see him. He went toward the academy without noticing it. When he noticed his surrounding he was standing before his room. He went through the door and noticed little Yukina staring at him. He moved a bit to the right and to the left and she followed him with her eyes. He smiled at her and stretched his arms toward her. She toddled toward him and cuddled herself into his arms. He smiled and said: "I really wish that you could help me!" Seconds after he said it a light engulfed his and Yukinas body and everything went black. When he woke up again he looked around. He noticed that he was still in his room but somehow everything seemed bigger now. He knew that things and objects didn't suddenly grow and looked down at himself. His eyes widened and he almost gasped. He saw white or more like silver hair. He was inside Yukinas body and he was moving it. Ichigo thanked Yukina inwardly and started to wobble to the door. It was so hard to move.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it. Is a bit short compared to the others but I really didn't want to write anymore.<p>

I will update soon anyway.

Please review and state me your mind and suggestions like always!


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

**A new World and the hero tale!**

Ichigo was really having a hard time reaching the door. The little body of Yukina didn't move as good as he wanted to. It was very hard to move forward, but he was saved when Ren opened the door. Ren noticed her (him) going to the door and took her into his arms. Ichigo noticed that his other friends were behind him.

"Where are you going Yukina?" asked Ren a bit worried.

Ichigo tried to form the words in his mouth but all he got out was: "R-Ri-Rik-u!" Ren looked surprised at her but then smiled.

"You want to see him again am I correct!" Ren smiled at her with a sad look and Ichigo tried again.

"Knof whe-where!" Ichigo said while concentrating. No wonder the little kids cried all the time they wanted something. They couldn't speak or get attention otherwise. His talk was incomprehensible but somehow Daisuke understood it.

"Do you know where Riku is Yukina?" Ichigo almost thanked the gods when he noticed he was the god and nodded. They all stared at him and then Daiki said hastily:

"Can you lead us there Yukina?" Ichigo nodded but then frowned. He would endanger them if he just let them go on their own. There were too many guards. He needed help. Ren and his friends had already stormed out with him in his arms and where standing outside of the academy building.

"Yukina can you point in the direction?" asked Arisa with an almost pleading tone. Ichigo really wished that they somehow would get help when suddenly someone asked them: "Where are you going?" They answered without thinking and said:

"Yukina knows where Riku is. She can lead us there. We are going to find him." They wanted to run off when they were suddenly stopped by a hand. "Please come with us!" They looked around and saw two taichos stand behind them. His friends didn't dare to question the taichos and nodded. Half an hour later they found themselves inside the meeting room and surrounded by all the taichos.

Yukina thanked everything that she knew that his friends hadn't run off on their own and probably had met a fatal death.

"How do you expect a child to explain to us where Ichigo is?" One of the taichos said. They all looked toward him. Why had he said Ichigo, they were talking about Riku here weren't there? Why did the taichos and the sou-taicho care so much (He was there!) that they called a meeting?

Ichigo tried to thing of the trouble too. He couldn't really talk so he had only one opinion left. He tried to say it. "P-Pa-rier" He said and cursed himself for not being able to talk right.

"I thing she can tell us with paper and a pencil. I will get it immediately" Ukitake said while leaving the room and coming back seconds later with a few pieces of paper and a pencil. He gave those to Yukina.

Ichigo started to scribble down what happened to him, but it was so damn difficult. His hands where so chubby right now, that they almost couldn't hold the pencil straight. He somehow did it anyway. What there read made most of the taichos become serious. Yukina had written 'KIDNAPPED' on the paper. Then she took the next one and seemed to draw many lines that connected with each other. Then she drew a few dots and an arrowhead pointing into one of the quadrate she had drawn. Above the arrowhead she wrote Ichigo/Riku and then she drew a dot and wrote next to it: 'Enemy'.

Ichigo was exhausted. It had taken all his will power and strength to draw it right and understandable. Even writing down his name had been hard and complicated. He never wanted to do that again.

They people that had gathered around him start at the paper with wide eyes. The kid seemed to know how the building Ichigo was held in looked like. It would be quiet helpful. They did thing about how the kid could know about such details but stopped. Saving Ichigo was their more important. They discussed how they would save Ichigo and slowly even Ichigos friends understood that Riku was truly Ichigo. Ren was at first delighted that he knew Ichigo and they were even friends like Riku had promised him but then the frowned when they noticed that Riku still kept secrets from them. Yukina (Ichigo) noticed there chest fallen looks and wrote down something on the paper with all his might. Ichigo held the paper up for them to see and a smiled formed on their faces. Ichigo had written: 'Ichigos friends' with an arrowhead pointing at them.

A few minutes later they moved out and Yukina (Ichigo) pointed out to them in which direction they needed to move. They finally arrived and the plan started. In seconds most of the base had been taken under control and they faced the leader of the group.

"Why are you here?" he almost screeched. "You shouldn't know where he was."

"We had a little informant on that matter. You are hereby arrested for kidnapping the war hero Kurosaki Ichigo and having plans of going against Seiterei." The sou-taicho said and commanded Kenpachi, who reluctantly agreed, to bring him away and to the prisons.

They all went to Ichigos body and Ichigo himself noticed the pull that was coming from his body and left Yukinas.

They were shocked when they saw Ichigo body. There wasn't much to see thought, because his wings covered almost everything expect his head. He looked almost like a stone statue. Even his skin color seemed to be the color of stone. Then Yukina started to move around and cried. She stretched her arms toward him but Ren didn't let go of her. He had carried her the whole time and had found it weird that she hadn't moved much or made any noise. He was a bit clad that she was back to her normal self. Ichigo

Ichigo went into his own body and felt that he could move again if he wanted to. He noticed that something lay on his lap and tried to open his wings and his eyes to see it. His wings opened first and then his eyes. He looked down at the small glowing ball that floated over his hands. He touched it lightly and the ball creaked into four parts. Then it disappeared and with it did Ichigo consequence.

His friends could only watch how Ichigo suddenly opened his wings revealing a small glowing orb floating over his hands and then he opened his eyes. He touched the orb with one finger and it broke into four parts. It faded away and Ichigo closed away and started to disappear also. The only things reminding of him were one black and one white feather.

* * *

><p>Ichigo opened his eyes to find himself in an open field. He noticed that the pull on his reiatsu seemed to be harder and knew right away that he was in another dimension again. Oh, how he hated this traveling to other dimensions. He stood up and looked around. The first thing he noticed was that he was in his released form (god form) and that many weird looking creatures were surrounding him. Ichigo looked up when he suddenly heard a scream coming from his right. He saw a man that held a sketchbook in one and a pencil in another hand. He seemed to draw the creatures around Ichigo when Ichigo had suddenly appeared. The man seemed to draw something down quickly and run away after that.<p>

"Why did he scream?" Ichigo asked no one in particle but got his answer.

"He was drawing us, since it is not often that different creatures appear in groups. He didn't notice that you laid on the ground in the middle of us. When you stood up, he was surprised that we haven't eaten you already and noticed then that you seemed to be a creature to. He scribbled down your looks and run away, so you wouldn't kill him."

"Why did he draw you and me?" Ichigo asked, since it seemed that the creatures seemed to understand him and were able to answer. It seemed like he understood living beings from other worlds too.

"You are a god from another dimension are you not, that you don't know about it!" Ichigo nodded. "Before you even ask, every being with strong instincts knows when it stands before a god. Second to your answer before: They draw us down and give us ranges. In this world the human capture wild creatures like us and form a bond. This bond may be strong or weak, depending on the caster. We will, when we are captured fight for our master with all means and we cannot form a bond with another one. Many of us are forced to form a bond with the caster and are punished when they do not listen to them. The humans can have many different bonds but it also is important about what the caster is capable of. They need to capture the creature of their own thought and through that are often unsuccessful with stronger beings. The bond can only be broken by the caster or when the being has very strong powers. For the human it is normal to have at least one bond. They use us as helpers or fighters and those of the ones that haven't formed a bond are disrespected and sometimes even hated."

"What will the humans do from now one that they know of me?" They will try to capture you and you will soon be given a rank. I don't think that any of them can capture you anyway. Expect if they have one of the four crystal pieces. They can strengthen their spells with that and we beast almost do not have a chance."

Ichigo thought about it for a bit. His crystal that he had created had broken into four pieces. "How do the pieces look?"

"They have a beautiful silver blue glow to them; if they were together they might be as big as a fist!" Ichigo nodded and looked at the creatures. "I do not know for sure but the pieces might be my creation. Before I was transported into this world, I had created I crystal that broke in for pieces. If they are from me then I need to retrieve them. They are dangerous, even thought I didn't really put much of my power into it!" They all looked at the god in shock. They had never imaged that the god was that powerful. The crystal was radiating immense power and if the creator didn't even put much energy into it, how powerful would that make him?

"Can you help us with a serious matter?" One of the monsters suddenly asked and Ichigo looked at him. He stayed quiet and the monster continued.

"One of our friends has been captured by a human and we have seen that he mistreats him. I believe that you are powerful enough to break the bond!"

Ichigo looked thoughtful for a minute before he answered: "I will help you. Lead the way!" The monsters seemed to almost cheer and quickly lead him to a town. It was already night and they lead him through the streets. They stopped at one house and Ichigo saw a monster chained to the wall with blood spluttering out of his wounds making moaning sounds. Ichigo eyes flashed a golden light and then the chain seemed to dissolve into smoke that was carried away by the wind. He moved toward the monster and it visible flinched when it noticed that a human shaped creature stood above him. Ichigo put his hand before the monsters nose and then moved his hand above his wounds. The wounds and the blood disappeared in seconds and the monster opened his eyes in shock as it noticed that the pain has gone away and the chain was no longer. He then finally noticed that a god has helped him and that his friends stood nearby. He was hopeful for a minute till the door opened and his master stepped out.

"What are you doing there with my monster?" He looked at the monster and snarled toward it: "Attack them!" The monster Ichigo had just healed moved toward him and looked like it struggled against the bond. Ichigo saw chains from the monsters neck to the hand of the man. It seemed like this was the connection. Ichigo touched the chain as it seemed that the monster was about to attack and the attack stopped immediately. The monster noticed that he was free of the bond and the man noticed too that the bond had disappeared.

"What have you done? That shouldn't be possible!" he yelled at Ichigo.

"You have no right to bond with a monster. Be happy that I have not killed you for your actions. I will make sure that you will never be able to control one again!" With that said Ichigo moved in front of him and held his hand out toward his neck and head. The man screamed in pain and the monsters noticed that Ichigo had taken the ability the human were given by god (of their world) with ease. No other being than god himself should be able to do so and they almost shocked at the realizing dawned. This god of another world was chosen from this world to be their god. The monsters had known for quite some time now that there god had died but it seemed that the world had found a new one. Ichigo looked at the beast and said:

"We need to go now, or some of the humans will come after us." They nodded and left. When they were in the open field again Ichigo looked at them and said: "I need to get my crystal together again. I won't let the human use it for their selfish desires. I don't know where to find them and how to get there. Do you know how I can get them the easiest way?"

"You could form a bond with a human under conditions. You can break the bond any time but with the humans help you would be able to travel without being attacked all the times and the humans have legends that state the location of the crystal pieces."

Ichigo nodded and thought about his opinion. There weren't much. I bond or being constantly chased.

"Will a bonding even function with me?" Ichigo asked his only doubt in this matter and the monsters answered:

"There exist humanoid forms of monsters. They are the strongest ones and are desired. You will probably be able to bond and there will be many you will have a chance to bond with."

* * *

><p>Ichigo had stayed on the field for many days and many people had come by to try and create a bond with him but he hadn't liked them. Somehow he felt like today would be special and so he had waited. Nothing had happened after an hour and Ichigo had sat down on a rock. He then noticed something silver shimmering coming toward him. It was a young boy with a silver armor and a sword strapped to his site suddenly came up to him. He looked at the serious but still gentle with resolution in his eyes. Ichigo could see the fire glowing inside the very soul of this boy. He waited for the boy to do something and so the boy did after the monster before him had not done anything other than looking at him.<p>

"I want to form a bond with you! I have till now not formed a bond with any creature and didn't really want to but I can't win with only my sword and so I have searched for a strong monster to help me. When I heard about your rumors I came straight here."

Then he pulled his sword out of his shed and attacked Ichigo. The boy attacked him with a raised sword. Ichigo evaded easily. The boy tried again and again to hit him but Ichigo was too quick on his feet for him to catch. At the end of the battle Ichigo sat on his rock again and the boy laid on all fours gasping for air and sweating a lot! Ichigo thought about it. He somehow liked the boy and he was good with the sword after all even if he couldn't hit him. Ichigo saw how surprised the young boy was when Ichigo started to talk to him.

"I do not know if I want to bond with you! Why do you need my power?" Ichigo had become a bit curious. The boy didn't seem to be so found of bonding and Ichigo knew it had been the truth through his ability.

I am on a quest to defeat the dark lord that has taken over my country." The boy said it in almost a whisper "He is a monster in human wearing human skin. He uses all my people as slaves and kills those that go against him or that aren't needed anymore. I am the prince and I need to protect my people at all cost."

Ichigo noticed how uncertain of the prince before him. "Do you really believe that he is a monster? I don't think he is from what you told me! Monsters don't attack people without a reason and then it would be only one person and with a good reason too! That enemy you have there is a human with a heart that is worse that of a monster in your opinion."

"That can't be! I won't believe that a human can do something like that!"

"You are sitting before a monster, telling him that humans can't do anything bad, but we monsters can?"

The young boy stared shocked at him and then at the ground: "Monsters are horrible beings! They will kill or threaten you even thought you haven't done a thing."

"In a monsters opinion you are his enemies! Humans try to control them and take them away from their friends and family! Many aren't even threatened well and go through many pains. They can't disobey to their master if they are bonded and must even attack their best friends." The prince looked at him with widened eyes. It seemed that he would have never considered it. He closed his eyes (in Ichigos opinion were foolish when he sat in front of an enemy) and seemed to thing. The time went by and Ichigo yawned when he finally opened his eyes again.

"I am sorry that we made you go through so much pain! I should have considered all beings in my country. I have never thought of the monsters as a living being and more like a tool. Till you, a speaking one came to me and told me what a monster things of us. I will try and make monsters live easier for them when I rule over my country again." Ichigo noticed that no lie was told and the young boy really wanted to do just that. He wanted to make the circumstances that the monsters stayed under better and Ichigo smiled. They boy saw the monster in front of him smile for the first time, it was a shock how a smile could change the look in his opinion. Ichigo had decided and so he said:

"I feel that you are special and will hold your promise. I will form a bond with you" the boy looked surprised and thankful when Ichigo added "but I have one condition. I want you to help me collect the four pieces of the crystal. I probably need them to go home and I won't leave them in the hands of you humans. I don't believe that you all are bad but I will not allow some of the humans to use them for their selfish desire." The prince nodded dumbly and Ichigo almost decided to change his mind.

"What is your name?" Ichigo looked at the boy surprised. "Is it not a normal to introduce oneself before asking for the others name?" Now it was the boy that looked surprise and he said:

"I am Frim Delunda Kadis Mundo Faris." Ichigo just stared at him. "How do you want me to call you?" My first name is Mundo Faris so call me Mundo!" Ichigo nodded and said: "My name is Kurosaki Ichigo." The boy seemed to test the name on his lips and then said: "We will form the bond now Ichigo!"

Ichigo nodded and said out of curiousness: "So how will the bonding be done?"

"I will say the bonding spell and circle around you. It isn't anything hard, only the spell itself is hard to say."

Ichigo nodded and watched how the boy chanted something quietly and slowly went around him. Ichigo tried to listen and his eyes widened wide. It was Japanese that the boy was chanting the spell with. They had talked the whole time in the language of the red planet (Ichigo called it like that because it had red water) and now the boy spoke Japanese. Ichigo listened to the spell and when the boy was finished he frowned. The end sentenced wasn't complete. It was like this: "We will stay together and fight together till the very end of our bond. You and I are…" There were many possible how the spell could have finished. With friends or partners even slave and master could have gone in there. Ichigo stepped out of the circle when it started to glow.

"Why did you step out of the circle?" asked a bit confused and angry Mundo.

"I won't stay in a bond if it isn't complete. You need to give me an answer. What will you call the after the bonding."

"I will call you with your name, of course!" Mundo was had Ichigo, the monster, suddenly reacted like this.

"I don't want to know that. What will you call me after the bonding? What am I to you or what do you want us two to become?"

Mundo thought about it for a bit. He had never thought about the relationship of a human and a monster. "I think I want to become your friend!" He said uncertain but truthfully.

"Then say so. The bodning spell was left open at the end for you to put something in. You need to finish the damn sentences. You said: 'You and I are…' and didn't finish it. The word you need to put in for friends is tomodachi. Don't forget it this time. Mundo nodded and circled around Ichigo while chanting the spell again. Ichigo know knew why the bonding would hurt the monsters. It was incomplete and it was like a collar that was put on wrong and too firm. This time Mundo finished the end sentences and the ground under Ichigo started to glow. Ichigo noticed the chain that was being formed but it wasn't around his neck, it was connected with his chest. Maybe it was a sign that the bond was complete. Ichigo smiled a bit and said:

"With that your bond is complete. I will hold my promise to help you if you hold yours." Mundo nodded and started to walk toward the city. Ichigo decided it was safer to change into human form and went after Mundo with his normal looks. Mundo didn't notice it and was surprised when he suddenly had a man with long black hair running after him (Ichigo hated to change his hair but he noticed that there aren't really others that had long orange hair and that would make them suspicious).

"Ichigo are you that?" Ichigo almost chocked on air when Mundo asked him that. "Of course it's me! I changed my appearance to not have the whole town after me? I don't know what my rank is or how good they drew my picture so I don't know if people would go after me! They can't see the bonding chain can they?"

"What bonding chain?" Ichigo nodded in conformation and said: "The chain that is connection as after the bonding. I will let you feel it." With that said he pulled on the chain and Mundo almost stumbled backwards. He was shocked to have felt the chain and wondered what it must fell like to see a chain connect yourself with someone else.

* * *

><p>They had slept in a hotel and Ichigo wasn't force to sleep on the floor. Mundo had paid for a room for him too. They had slept well and later on started their journey. Mundo seemed to have walked around half the world just to find a strong partner. Ichigo smiled at that, he really didn't know how strong.<p>

Ichigo loved the slow journey. He wasn't teleported from one place to the next and could look around. In the red world he couldn't really see the beauty of nature since his concentration needed to stay on other things. They were a few kilometers away from the next town when they suddenly heard a growl coming from their right. They looked around and saw three men and beast surrounding one with blue four and a beautiful silver green mane. The mane went down its back till it ended in a tail. The monster noticed them and started to run into their direction. Ichigo was more than just surprised when it hid behind him, but he accepted it as a plea for help and with that the monster stood under his protection. Mundo was surprised. He hadn't seen a monster run to another for help if they weren't family. This monster still seemed to be very young and he noticed that his monster stood in a defensive position before him. It seemed that Ichigo would protect this little monster.

"Why are you standing in your way? We need to get that monster so move. It is none of your business." The three men yelled at the same time. Their monsters seemed to be stressed and looked like they didn't want to be with them and help them at all. The monsters seemed to duck away in shame when Ichigo looked at them. Ichigos anger increased but Ichigo still had a little self control left and asked what shocked the three men: "Do you want to be released?"

There monsters seemed to not and seconds later Ichigo had cut their bonding chains. "Go, you are free now. Now to you three, I know of the rules that come with the bonding. You are not allowed to attack him with three. Do you want to tell me what you were planning?" Ichigo voice was almost a growl. It was very dark and demanding. It was like a message that said: Answer or die!

"I rich man paid us to capture this monster. We told him that he couldn't bond with it if we captured it but he told us that it was alright and he would pay us a good sum of money." The men answered shivering uncontrollable under the gaze of Ichigo. Mundo was surprised. Ichigo really knew how to get his answers if he wanted to. He was relieved that he wasn't standing on Ichigos bad site. The little monster looked up to him and Mundo could almost tell that he saw something like idolization there.

"Bring us to the rich man you talked about. I want to see him for myself. Everyone knew that Ichigo wasn't asking, it was a demand and the three, without knowing why followed it. They didn't want to die after all. The little monster followed them, what surprised Ichigo greatly because he should know that they would go against the man that wanted him.

"Do you really want to follow us?" asked Ichigo suddenly surprising the others. The little guy looked at him and said: "Chu?" while making his face go to the right. Ichigo paled and the other noticed it when the little guy went to his feet and rubbed against it. Ichigo felt on his knees and then on all four. It was like he had just received a punch to his stomach.

"Why is it always me? I already have a baby at home that I need to take care of! Why do they always come to me and thing that I am there parent? That means one child more to take care of that I didn't want!" The others sweat dropped. It seemed that he was a magnet for children without parents. Ichigo sighed and took the little guy into his arms. He looked down and said: "Your name is Hoshikuzu" The baby monster seemed to yip in agreement and started to snuggle to Ichigos arms.

"Does Hoshikuzu have any special meaning?" One hunter asked curious.

"In your language he would be called 'Stardust'". They all seemed to wonder what language the name 'Hoshikuzu' came from but didn't ask.

Mundo had other thoughts. Somehow even thought the hunters were like prisoners they had become friendly. They didn't seem suspicious and Mundo found that it looked more like there where friends then enemies. Ichigo somehow had the power to make other people like him and it felt almost like he pulled them toward him. He was like a center where everyone gathers, it would pull friends and enemies toward him.

"Here it is! This is the building of the person that hired us!" Ichigo looked at them and said: "Thank you very much for bringing us here. You aren't as bad as I thought!"

They seemed to blush a bit and said: "We only took the job because we need the money to feed our family." Ichigo thought about it for a minute before summoning three little diamonds from his world. "Are these little stones valuable in your world?" Somehow they all didn't notice how he said said your world and all just stared at the diamonds with wide eyes. They were shimmering really beautiful and it looked like they were as clear as glass.

"Where did you get those? I have never seen so beautiful ones in my whole life! Even the royal family doesn't have so clear ones." One of the hunters asked.

"I will give each one of you one of these crystals as thanks. I will also give you an advice, sell them quickly or they will be stolen. Many thiefs will try to steal them if they know that you have one of those. It won't be save having them to long with you." They nodded, took each one stone and and left thanking Ichigo for the present.

Ichigo rung the bell of the big mansion and was brought in when the maid saw that he had the wished monster in his arms. They were brought to the owner of the mansion and he looked at them and smiled.

"I see that someone has finally successes in bringing me the monster. I will give you the money later on, please give it to me now!"

Mundo noticed that Ichigo started to slowly move into a defensive stance and Mundo decided to say:

"If we may ask, what do you need him for?" The man looked at them as if they were dumb and said: "Those little guys have a strong connection to earth and if it is done right, then he can summon a god!" Ichigo had known it. That was one person more to add to the never ending list of insane people.

"For what do you need to summon a god?" Mundo asked a bit curious and a bit shocked.

"I want to be able to use him. I will bond with him and he won't have a change to resist. He will need to obey. I have already tried it a few times but the monsters refused to cooperate. This time I will surely success since I have this!" With the sentence finished he held out one piece of Ichigos shattered crystal and started to laugh insanely. In one step, that the others couldn't even follow Ichigo stood before the man and touched the ball. The ball disappeared and Ichigo started to glow.

It was only for a second till the glow stopped and the other even registered what had occurred. The man couldn't believe it. The ball had just suddenly faded away and nothing was left of it. It had been a fake after all.

"It was no fake piece!" Ichigo said with a calm but somehow dark voice. "It was the real one and as the rightful owner I have taken it back. I have also taken something else from you and you will never ever be able to use it again."

The man stood still like a stone statue. He had the feeling that if he moved that he would die.

"Let's go Mundo!" Mundo only nodded and they left. He was wondering what Ichigo had else taken from the man.

The little monster in Ichigos arms had already fallen asleep and hadn't noticed a thing. Ichigo knew that his parents had probably been killed by that insane man. He couldn't abandon him anymore. He didn't have someone else other than him. They had left the building and with Ichigos plea had gone out of the city. Ichigo wasn't a man to plea but it was important because they would surely be hunted down by the guards of the man. They stopped at a waterfall and sat down. Here they were mostly protected by boulders and woods. Mundo made a fire and Ichigo was about to doze off when he heard something rustle in a coppice nearby. Ichigo watched how a monster came out of it. He knew that it wasn't a wild one thought the chain and said:

"You can come out! I know that this monster is not wild!" A one boy, not older than his own came out and looked at Ichigo surprised. On his shoulder sat a second monster that looked a bit like those fairies in the tales of human.

"How did you know?" The boy asked with a serious voice.

"I can see and hear more than you can and I will leave it with that. Stay quiet or you will wake up my companion. If you want you can sit with us at the fire!" The boy nodded and sat next to Ichigo. He finally noticed the baby monster on Ichigos lap and asked:

"Is that your monster?" Ichigo just shocked his head and said: "No, that is one of my problems that I need to take care of." He smiled a bit at that and said:

"My name is Fin, just Fin. It is nice to meet you." Ichigo was hesitant till he shocked the stretched out hand and said: "My name is Kurosaki Ichigo. It is my pleasure." They stayed quiet after that and Ichigo fell asleep. Fin wondered how he was able to because a total stranger sat next to him and had two, one a powerful, monsters with him.

It was still night when Ichigo woke up because of some noises and woke up the others. Fin and his monsters had also fallen asleep but now they were already awake and ready observing the surrounding.

"What is it Ichigo?" asked a still very tired Mundo but Fin was already on his legs and also looking around.

"Someone is coming our way, about ten men with fourteen monsters. They are hostile since they are caring weapons with them and are slowly coming our way in ready stances."

"How do you know that?" asked a very surprised Mundo and Fin. Even the monsters looked at him surprised expect for Hoshikuzu who didn't understand any of this.

"I told you already that I can see and hear better than you. Come on, we can't stay her any longer."

They nodded and followed Ichigo. Ichigo had trouble sensing them because they had very little. Fin and Mundo noticed that Ichigo was taking different routes and it looked like they were avoiding the guys like they knew where they were and how they moved.

Ichigo cursed. There were too many and they had split in little groups of one or two persons. The forest wasn't big enough to avoid them all. They would be caught sooner or later.

"I don't think we can avoid them long enough to get out of here. They seemed to have planed their every move. I will try to navigate us out of here without being seen but prefer for battle just in case." They nodded again and slowly crept through the forest. They had reached the open and could now escape when Ichigo heard a yelp behind him. They all turned and saw how one man had caught Hoshikuzu. He held a blade at Kuzu's (nickname) neck and calmly said:

"You can't run anymore! Give up and come back with us to the castle. Ichigo was having a break down. He couldn't stop his anger anymore and even thought he tried to stay in his human form, his forms slowly started to overlap. Everyone stared at Ichigo.

"_**Mundo, now! I will not let them have Kuzu for a moment longer. You are the commander in this situation so give me your order!" **_Ichigos form had fully changed into his other now and everything around them started to break or fly into the air without reason. It became harder to breath and some of the soldier were falling to their knees.

Mundo was shocked for a minute before a word just suddenly came to his head and he said it: "Ichigo, cero!" Ichigo smiled insanely like his hollow and a red ball formed before his hand. It shot and became bigger by the seconds. Everything around it was destroyed. Every men and monster ran out of the way and the man, which had held Kuzu had dropped him. Kuzu was in the path of the cero but Ichigo didn't seem to be worried about it. The cero hit Kuzu and didn't harm him in any way. Everything else was destroyed and faded into nothingness. Ichigo slowly went to Kuzu and took him into his arms. "Are you all right Hoshikuzu?" The little monster yipped happily and waged his tail. Ichigo didn't change back thought and looked at the soldiers hatefully. He looked at Mundo.

"_**What will you do? What is your order?"**_ Ichigo asked in his distorted voice. The soldiers shivered and seemed to want to run away but they were petrified through there angst. Mundo now knew that he had found a very powerful being and he was really, really happy that he wasn't the one receiving the hateful gaze.

"Let them go Ichigo. They won't attack us again." Ichigo nodded and turned around. Mundo and Fin followed him and they were soon far away from the place Ichigo had lost control. He had already changed back into his human form and was taking care of Kuzu. The little guy had been scared by the soldiers.

"So Ichigo is your monster?" Fin asked out of curiousness.

"Yes, I just bonded with him. I told him that I wanted to bond with him since he is strong and I needed strength. I attacked him after saying that and couldn't even touch him one time. When I was totally drained of my energy he asked me why. Can you tell that I was in a totally shock. I never knew that monsters could speak. After having talked with him he said that he would accept the bonding with me. It needed to do it to times thought because he said that I didn't finish the last sentences."

"What do you mean?" Fin asked Mundo very confused, but before Mundo could answer Ichigo said:

"I stepped out of the circle because the last bonding spell sentences was unfinished. I don't go into a bonding spell without a sure relationship between the caster and the monster. In the last part the human tells its monster what he wants them to be and the monster responds to that wish. The human don't say the last part and the monster is confused and hurt through that. It is like being in prison without knowing the reason. I asked him what he wanted us two to be and he said friends. After that I gave him the right word and he chanted the bonding spell again."

"Are my monsters in pain?" Ichigo looked at them and shock his head.

"No, it seemed that after some time the bond becomes stronger and the monster understand what their masters want from them. They like you and the pain has gone away. Thought only they know now what the last part of the missing sentences is!"

"Can you ask them?" Fin asked hopeful.

"Yes I could but that wouldn't be fair. They had to wait for a long time for the pain to disappear because of that one word they finally found out and you want me to tell you just like that? You need to find it out yourself because it is it was your wish, even thought you didn't say it out loud."

Fin nodded and didn't ask anymore.

* * *

><p>Fin had decided to journey with them. It was surprising but Mundo liked the company and so they had a traveling companion. Mundo had told them that they were going to his country to save it from the dark lord. Ichigo hadn't listened and had groomed Kuzu. He really liked the little guy and had already accepted him as something like a child. Nothing special had happened since meeting Fin and the travel was comfortable in Ichigos opinion. Ichigo had somehow learned how to make his wings invisible when he was in a human form and didn't need to wrap them around his body anymore. They had gone through a few towns already and were now in Kapinkut. A very known town. Ichigo somehow had a very bad feeling about this town.<p>

"Could we go around it?" Ichigo asked making the others stop their sightseeing.

"Why? It is such a beautiful town. It would be a waste to just go around it."

"I have a really bad feeling about something. I feel like I will be forced to do something that I don't like!" Ichigo said while suppressing a shiver going down his spine.

"Don't worry about it! Nothing will happen." When Fin had just said that one person yelled: "We can't find a humanoid monster. This town will be destroyed." The all looked at the man with wide eyes. Seconds later someone yelled: "Does one of you have a humanoid monster? If any of you have please come forward. Ichigo sighed. He knew it! Mundo and Fin stepped forward and Ichigo reluctantly followed. Mundo asked the man: "What do you need them for?"

We have a festival every year around this time. It is to wish for good health and good harvest. Someone wants to go against the new king and if the festival isn't held correctly he will be the one that will be inculpated. We have used the same humanoid monster since long ago but suddenly it died. We think it was killed with poison. It sings at the end of every festival so the gods might hear us. This year should be no different but we don't have a humanoid monster to sing." The man said with a sad expression. Mundo had decided.

"Ichigo, that would be a perfect job for …" Mundo and Fin looked around but couldn't find Ichigo.

"Are you looking for the young man with the long black hair?" A man suddenly asked. "He run away just a second ago and mumbled something about not wanting to!" He said without waiting for a response.

Mundo and Fin became a bit pale. Ichigo had said that he had a bad feeling about something. Maybe he had noticed something. They suddenly say little Kuzu sniffing and running into a direction. They followed and after some time found Ichigo sitting on a roof and growling.

"I won't do it however much you ask." Ichigo said darkly.

"What? You mean singing? You ran away because of that? Ichigo, that's pathetic if you ask me. It doesn't matter how bad you are. I don't think the other humanoid monster would be any better than you. Is it really so hard to sing so a town won't be destroyed?"

"Yes, bad things happen every time I sing. I won't sing!" Ichigo hissed and growled almost at the same time.

Mundo became angry. "Ichigo, as your friend (he knew it wouldn't bring anything to say master) I request from you, no I want you to sing to save this town!" The chain hurt Ichigo in the chest a bit and he thought about it. He could disobey but he had promised to help him on his quest. He would do anything for his friends and he was one of them. He sighed and said:

"I will sing, but this will be the last time!" Ichigo said with determination. Mundo grinned, he won and had Ichigo made obey his command.

They went back to the man and said: "We have a humanoid monster that can sing." The man looked around and spotted the fairy. "I don't think that it would function with such a little fairy. The creature needs to have a loud voice!" Mundo shock his head and said: "I mean the humanoid monster behind me! It is my monster and it will sing." Mundo smiled a bit at that.

"That is a human! It won't function with a human." The man said with a sad look.

"No, he is a humanoid monster. He can change his shape into that of a human but it is still a monster." The man stared at them hopeful and suspicious.

"Can I really trust you?" He asked and everyone, expect Ichigo nodded. He didn't say anymore and said:

"He needs to come in his real form to the front. He needs to stand in the circle that we drew there and sing anything. Please take care of it so he really does that!" They all nodded and soon the festival began. There were many events and they saw many other monsters that were used as entertainment. Ichigo noticed that they didn't seem to mind so he didn't do anything against it. Then his part started. Before anyone someone noticed him he transformed and went to the middle where the circle was. He took in one deep breath and started to sing. Wind started to form around him and whirled the petals and leaves around him. The ground started to glow all around him and plants that they had never seen started to grow. They became bigger and bigger till they even bore fruits. He didn't stop the song and went on. Ichigo noticed that everything around him changed and that something on his back seemed to change.

For the viewers it was a onetime view that they would never forget. The wings of the humanoid monster with the most beautiful voice started to grow bigger and bigger and shimmered in the moon light. The closed around the whole town with one move and everything became dark. Then it was like the wings exploded and thousands of white and black wings started to fall around them. The disappeared by touching something and everywhere it fell started to glow. The humans that had been wounded from a battle that had recently happened near town were healed and everyone felt powerful.

Ichigo didn't notice anything anymore. Everything was getting darker and he felt numb. He still sang and his friends now noticed that something was wrong. He was slowly vanishing. They ran toward him but couldn't reach them anymore. The only one that could was Kuzu.

Ichigo opened his eyes and decided that he had disappeared enough already. We did it always hit him. He wasn't normal anymore (he accepted it) so it shouldn't hit him anymore. He looked down when he heard a yip. It was Kuzu. When he looked down he noticed something that he hadn't before. He was floating in the air, above Soul society. He was back!

* * *

><p>It took me longer than expected, hope you liked it!<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

**Ichigo is beautiful and cruel!**

Ichigo walked around soul society but something was weird. He was happy to be back and he really wanted to stay but he knew something was wrong. He looked around and found nothing. Nothing existed here, nothing lived here and he knew that he had created it. He knew that he had wanted to run away. He hadn't wanted to sing and had run somewhere else. He hadn't known that he missed his friends so much but he knew he couldn't betray his feelings. This world shouldn't exist and right now another friend of his needed help. He had left his other friends behind but that didn't mean that he loved them less. Of course he wanted to go back but he couldn't. It had been a promise after all and he really would always hold his promises.

Ichigo looked up and noticed that a golden shimmer was in the sky. Something hung down from there and he ran toward it. It was a golden cord that hung from the sky and Ichigo knew that if he touched it he would be able to go back. He took Kuzu onto his arm and took it into one hand. He was slowly pulled up and with the world slowly disappearing from his sight, it crumbled and disappeared.

Ichigo opened his eyes to see a corridor made out of stone. He looked outside but he could see nothing, or maybe there was just nothing there. He walked around a bit and found many photographs of a happy family. The faces weren't clear and so Ichigo didn't know from who those pictures where. He suddenly heard voices and ran toward them. He opened the door and was blinded by the light. When his eyes adjusted he was able to see that it was something like a screen where he could see Fin. Now he finally understood. He was a Mundo's inner mind and this castle was probably how Mundo remembered his home.

"I wonder where Ichigo disappeared to. When I saw Kuzu appear before us I thought that Ichigo was with him." Fin seemed to nod in replay and slowly went their way. Ichigo stretched out his hand and touched the screen. Pain shot up his arm and Ichigo knew he could only get out when Mundo called for him.

* * *

><p>It had been about three days and Ichigo still hadn't appeared. Mundo became worried and talked to Fin about it. They both felt guilty because they had forced Ichigo to sing. The festival had become a success but Ichigo still didn't appear again. They had already wandered around for about one week when suddenly Kuzu appeared before them. Mundo had hoped that Ichigo would appear with him but nothing happened.<p>

They had heading toward the City Dumbra. Dumbra had the biggest port and the biggest trading marked that existed. They had almost arrived there when suddenly a woman came running toward them with a small child in her arms. She noticed them and yelled:

"Please help us! Please! Some bandits suddenly appeared and have killed everyone expect for me and my baby." She said while letting her tears running down her cheek. She seemed to be horrified from what she had seen and what was happening to here. Mundo knew that she had probably just escaped till now because she had her baby with her and she wanted to protect it with all costs.

Mundo and Fin drew their swords and the beasts made themselves ready. The woman ran past them and hid behind their backs where she started to gasp for air, that she had lost on her way here.

What came to them weren't just a few bandits and they weren't primitive either. They had very new looking weapons and were accompanied by many strong monsters. Mundo really wished that Ichigo was here right now but didn't show his fear on his expression and attacked. Offense is the best defense or how it was said. Mundo and Fin could take many monsters and bandits down but it were too many. They were surrounded and the woman that had stayed with them also showed it that she didn't believe that they would survive this. She hadn't noticed that so many other bandits had been there or she would have warned the travelers and would have run away as far as possible. Mundo really wished that Ichigo would right now stand next to him and help them out.

"If you desire so then call my name!" Mundo was surprised. He looked around but could see nothing. A few monsters made themselves ready to attack them. Mundo knew that was his only chances to maybe survive and so he screamed:

"Ichigo, come to me!" Seconds later a smoke started to stream out of his body. It was a beautiful colored smoke that started to whirl next to him till something started to form. The smoke slowly disappeared and Ichigo was seeable. He opened his eyes and looked at the beast. The best backed away out of fear and even thought the bandits shouted at them to finally attack they didn't move and started to lie down.

The bandits noticed that the monster seemed to be very strong if their monsters reacted that way and looked up in fear toward the monster. The bandits would never run away from an opponent and so they had dug their own grave. They had thought that the number would even bring down the strongest monster.

Ichigo looked up to them and a smile that only his hollow could do so perfect formed on his face.

"_**What do you desire? What is your wish?"**_ Ichigo asked with the distorted voice of his hollow.

"_**Do you wish for an easy life? Do you wish for the easy money? Or do you just wish to slaughter and see blood? The last wish, I can grant you! Do you wish to see much more blood then you have seen till now?"**_ Ichigo asked almost innocently but his friends and the woman became pale. The bandits became pale also and slowly backed away. Only one person stayed there and seemed to be almost hypnotized. Ichigo still smiled his insane smile and whispered into the man ear, which had stayed in front: "Then I will grant it for you!" Even thought he had only whispered it everyone had heard it through his distorted voice. They were all terrified and moved from him as far as possible while going back. Ichigo's smile grew wider and his eyes turned gold. Without being able or wanting to stop his actions, Ichigo pierced the man through the stomach and the blood spluttered all around him. While he was covered in blood he liked it of his hand and smiled toward the bandits.

"_**Do you also have a wish?"**_ He asked in the most innocent way he could muster again. The bandits run as quickly as they could for their lives and screaming that they have seen a demon. Mundo slowly neared Ichigo.

"Ichigo, are you still yourself?" Mundo asked very carefully and quietly.

Ichigo turned around and looked at them with a scowl. "Of course I am all right. I hate acting but it was the only way to stop their business as bandits. Even thought I have a part of me that is extremely happy now with my actions I often just suppress it. This time it was useful and I let it have a bit of fun, but you took way too long to call me? Just look at Kuzu and how dirty he is." Ichigo started to take care of Kuzu while Mundo and Fin smiled. They had been extremely scared of Ichigo's other half and they really hoped that they would never meet again, but he had been right with what he said. The bandits would think about changing their jobs. Who wanted to die just for an easier life? The noticed that the woman had finally moved and looked behind them.

"Is he really alright?" she asked. Ichigo noticed her and looked her straight into the eyes. She flinched at first but seemed to be not being able to look away.

"You don't need to worry. Even if that was my personality just now, what it wasn't then Mundo would still have control over me. He is my 'master' after all!" She nodded uncertain and he went back to grooming Kuzu again who started to purr. She smiled and seemed to lose her fear. She looked at them all and thanked them. They accompanied her till the city where they ways parted and bid farewell.

They wanted to use a ship, but the ships didn't seem to sail out because of bad weather that would soon occur. They needed to sleep somewhere but they really didn't have money.

Ichigo had heard from Mundo (the first person so far) that his singing wasn't so bad and that the people became petrified because they liked it so much. He believed his friend but was still uncertain. The other two went to find a job to earn a bit of money so they could stay somewhere while Ichigo was left with the rest of the monsters. They all looked up to him and seemed to hope that he gives them some orders but he really didn't have any. A girl ran into him and he noticed in an instant that she was a pickpocket. She wanted to steal from him, sadly he didn't have anything himself and so there really was nothing to steal.

Ichigo took her by the arm but didn't say anything. She tried to get out of his grip but nothing happened so she gave up and started to talk.

"You really are a poor aren't you? I thought that since you have so many monsters with you that you had at least a bit of money, but no, my luck isn't so good. I manage to target someone that doesn't have even a few coins." Ichigo just looked at her. He really didn't know what to say to that. It wasn't like he was poor. It was his friend that was and as his monster Ichigo didn't really know if he was allowed to have money. Ichigo put down the hat, which he had become from the woman. It didn't really look good on him but it was a present after all. When he looked down, he noticed how Kuzu whimpered and shivered slightly. The nights in the city could get cold, but they couldn't sleep in an inn without money and they didn't have one. Ichigo hoped that they would have money soon and to calm his little Kuzu he started to softly sing. He stopped singing when he noticed many noises around him and many people started to throw money into his head. They probably thought that he was a street performer (singer). The girl that he still hadn't let go looked at the head with wide eyes and then at him. Ichigo sang when Kuzu started to whimper and he couldn't really stop because Kuzu whimpered always when he didn't sing. The hat had become full and the girl laid down her head for the people to throw money into. Ichigo didn't mind. From his perspective they had enough money and he really only sung so Kuzu would stop whimpering. Two hours later Kuzu had settled down and had fallen asleep. Ichigo had stopped singing and the girl was trying to transport as much coins as possible away. Ichigo let her go to groom Kuzu. She didn't try to steal his head and that was all that mattered.

"Why don't you come with me? We could earn much money with our singing." She looked happily at him but he ignored her. The most important task was to take care of Kuzu and the other monsters. He had started to groom the wolf of Fin to and he had started to purr also. When she wanted to say something again she was interrupted by a young man and his friend that were running toward them.

"Ichigo are you alright? Sorry we took so long but the city is gigantic. We still haven't found a job thought. Sorry we can't sleep inside an inn tonight." Then he noticed the girl that looked at him like he was insane.

"What are you talking about? You have such a wonderful money making machine and you don't use it and instant try to find a job?" Both Fin and Mundo looked questionable at her.

"Look at the hat next to him! It is full with money that he earned just because he sang! I also took a bit of it but he let me so you won't become that back. Anyway, why don't you just let him sing?"

"Ichigo you sang?" Mundo asked shocked and surprised. Ichigo nodded but he really didn't care anymore. He started to groom Kuzu again after he had finished with Laila. He had combed the little fairy's hair.

"Why doesn't he talk?" asked the girl next to them out of curiousness.

"Donne, maybe he just doesn't want to talk today. Normally he talks!" Fin finished his sentences when suddenly a man came up to them and looked at the monsters next to Ichigo.

"They look so beautiful. What did you do to them to make their fur so much more beautiful? I have never seen such a beautiful fur. What product has made their fur shin so beautiful?" The man used to often 'beautiful' in Ichigo's opinion. Ichigo held up the comb for the man to see and then started to groom Kuzu again. It was the best hobby as of yet where he didn't need to listen to others dumb talk and where he didn't need to answer.

"How much will it cost me, for you to groom my monsters too? I will pay any price, I will even hire you. Come back with me, your friends can come too!"

"Wait, wait a second. Ichigo is my monster. You can't just take him away."

The man and the pickpocket looked at him like he was insane. "That is a human young boy. You can't just tell me that he is your monster!"

"He is a monster. He just likes to change into a human form. Ichigo, could you please change back into your monster form?" Mundo asked him with pleading eyes. Ichigo looked up to him for a second and nodded. He changed into his 'monster' form while still sitting down and grooming Kuzu. He wasn't really interested in the talk anyway. The thief and the man looked at Ichigo in shock. He looked up to them for a second and the world seemed to stand still. He was the most gorgeous humanoid monster that both had ever seen.

"Ichigo, why don't you talk with us? Is something the matter?" Fin asked Ichigo while they were petrified. Ichigo was slowly getting irritated. He had done everything they wanted but they still weren't quiet. He sighed after calming down and said: "I just don't want to talk!" With that he became quiet again.

"He can talk!" They both yelled out loud and Ichigo flinched because of the noise.

"Yes I can talk and top screaming like idiots. I am not deaf and nether are those too. What are your names anyway?" He asked piercing them with his eyes.

"My name is Lina, just Lina." The pickpocket said with a startled voice. She really had hurried to answer.

"My name is Jack Lorenzo, it is nice to meet you!" The man said with much more grace then the girl but still hurriedly. Ichigo sighed and said:

"I can groom your monsters under two conditions. We need to get to Drivande, could you prepare a ship for us?" Jack nodded and looked at Ichigo while asking: "What is your second condition?"

Ichigo smiled but then looked much more serious at him while saying: "A quiet room where I can rest and get my headache down. I think I won't be able to take the noise much longer." They all laughed. It seemed the second one was much more important to him then the first. Ichigo winced from all the noises around him but stayed quiet. He needed to hold on for just a few more minutes and then he would get a quiet room. That would be his heaven.

* * *

><p>The next day the sailed out with the ship and onto the sea. It looked like Lina wanted to follow them. Whenever they asked she said: "I won't leave such a money producing machine."<p>

It was a surprise to all of them that she also had a monster of her own. It was not very big but it was perfect for a pickpocket. On the ship Ichigo still groomed the monsters and soon they had all surrounded him.

"Ichigo, do you even understand what the other monsters say since you speak our language?" Ichigo nodded and they all looked at him in awe. He would make a perfect doctor since the monsters could tell him where the pain came from.

* * *

><p>They had been on the sea for about two days and I very bad looking thunderstorm was directly coming to them. Ichigo had noticed him sooner than the others and the monsters where acting up.<p>

"Ichigo, what is going on? Why are they started to move around like that?" Fin asked him worried.

"A thunderstorm is coming right toward us. I don't think we can evade him anymore. We can only hope that everything goes alright and we all survive. It wasn't even two hours later when they were pulled into the storm. They were thrown around and Ichigo knew that the ship would break. Using his strength he cast a barrier around all of them and it wasn't a second too soon. The ship broke and they all feel into the water.

* * *

><p>Please review and tell me your opinion.<p>

Hoped you could enjoy yourself while reading my story!


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

Ichigo opened his eyes and looked around. I seemed to be on an island. Ichigo tried to feel the others to see if they are still alive and near him. They were and they seemed to have all landed in the same spot. Ichigo noticed that his eye patch had disappeared. Maybe it was washed away when he had fallen into the water!

Ichigo stood up and moved into their direction. He somehow knew that they were in troubles because their reiatsu flickered. They were pretty far away and so Ichigo needed longer than expected. He was in a very tick forest when he suddenly saw a very big beast. It was wolf like proud creature but it was injured and in pain. A bit wound was visible on his site. It whimpered and Ichigo sighed. He really couldn't leave it behind now that it had looked at him. It looked like a very big wolf with three tails and an enormous horn on his head. His ears looked like the tips of swords that were pointed back and when it looked at him it started to growl.

"What are you doing here human? Even if I am weakened I can still kill you." The beast growled. Ichigo looked at it passively and went toward it with slow steps.

"I know that your race can't understand me but at least you should see me growling at you. That is never a good sign by monsters. You really have a death wish don't you?" The monster asked a bit curious but mostly annoyed.

"I don't have a death wish and I am only coming toward you, so I can heal your wounds. I also am not of the human race so you don't need to worry." Ichigo said, now standing right before it and crouched down. He positioned his hands over the wound and the green and blue light was emitted from his palm again. The beast could only watch how the wound slowly disappeared with the pain and in the end nothing was left. Not even a scar.

"Why did you heal me?" The beast asked shocked and really surprised.

"Why shouldn't I have? You were wounded and left for death here. It hurt and you wouldn't have survived it. I know how it is to wait for death and I don't wish for anyone else to experience it. It is very painful and gut-wrenching." Ichigo stopped and looked at the ground. Waiting for death with a painful wound was not a beautiful memory that he wanted to have.

The beast stood up and moved around a bit. There was no pain nor existed a wound on his body anywhere. He was fully healed.

"I am of a race that when we own something, we will definitively repay the debt. What is your desire?" The beast asked curious. What might the desire of an unknown race be that had healed him? He surely hadn't done that just out of good will.

"I don't really have a wish! If you still want to repay me than could you bring me in that direction?" Ichigo said while pointing into a specific direction. "My friends and I were washed to the shore of this island separately. They seemed to have gotten together through others but those others don't seem to be friendly. I want to rescue and meet them but it is still far away. If you could bring me there, than that would be great!" The monster nodded and stayed quiet. The request was very confusing. This person before him had not wanted anything else but a quick transport into a direction. He slowly crouched down and Ichigo climbed onto his back.

"What is your name?" This person asked it suddenly but it didn't answer anything else then: "Huh?"

"I asked you what your name is!" The person said again. The beast was confused. Why did the man want to know his name? It would be interesting and maybe explain other things that the man had said so the beast answered. "I am Kasai" The man on his back nodded and said: "It is nice to meet you Kasai. I am Kurosaki Ichigo." With that Ichigo became quiet again.

"Why did you want my name?" The beast asked still confused.

"I just wanted to know your name. I can't call you beast. That would be just plain weird." Ichigo said with his usual scowl placed on his face. The beast only stared but started to run into the direction Ichigo needed to go. Kasai really wondered if he had misjudged Ichigo wrong. He would definitively help this person if he really was what he seemed to be.

* * *

><p>They had arrived before a village. Ichigo and Kasai circled it to find Ichigos friends and they soon found them in the middle of the village caged in a wooden cage. Around the cage were villagers that guarded them. Ichigo knew he wouldn't be able to do anything like sneak around them so he stood up and went toward the cage like there weren't any villagers around them.<p>

"Who are you?" suddenly yelled a villager. The others noticed him to and soon he was surrounded.

"Who are you stranger?" Ichigo noticed the first time that the villagers talked Japanese.

"I am a friend of the people you have caged and I will get them with or without your permission out of there." Ichigo said calmly while pointing at the cage.

"Then you will also be offered to our god. They have transgressed against our god's rule. If you are a friend of them than you will also die!" The villager said, while closing up around him.

Ichigo noticed movement and looked to his left. Kasai was ready to attack. Ichigo shock his head and said: "Don't do it. You have fulfilled your promise to me and have nothing that you own me anymore." Kasai was more than surprised. The man didn't want to have his help in this situation just because he didn't need to anymore. He really wanted to know what the man would do in this situation. He would see what the man did and if he was still in danger he would help. He had started to like Kurosaki Ichigo after all.

The villagers didn't understand but his friends did. Ichigo had switched between the languages so that the villagers wouldn't notice Kasai. They were about to attack him when Ichigo looked again to them and wind started up around him. Ichigo wanted to destroy a few houses so that the villagers would fear him and move out of the way. He didn't want to hurt anyone. Through the wind his hair suddenly flew back and now the villagers looked horrified and something else that Ichigo didn't understand. Kasai couldn't see what the villagers and Ichigo friends could. His hollow eye had been revealed and the villagers let themselves fall onto the ground and started to bow before Ichigo. Ichigo really didn't understand but went to his friends to free them. They came out of the cage and still looked surprised at him.

"Why are you staring like that? Do I have something on my face?" Ichigo asked still totally clueless about what had happened.

"The wind started to act up all of sudden and your golden eye was revealed." Ichigo's eyes widened a bit. He know understood the fear part but why did they suddenly bow before him? If they had only feared him than they would have run away!

"Kasai, do you know why the villagers reacted like that?" Ichigo asked the beast that was still observing the scene.

"I heard that it happened because your eye was revealed. Let me take a look, I couldn't see it!" Ichigo nodded and the Kasai came to them making the villagers gasp and crawl away from him. Kasai stood before Ichigo now and Ichigo moved his hair away to let Kasai see his eye. Kasai's eyes seemed to widen before he started to give of a purring sound.

"I didn't know what race you are but I would have never expected to see one of your races here! Your people are seen as gods on this island and one of your kinds, I don't really like him, lives here. He lives up there on that Vulcan and demands sacrificial offering every year. It seemed the villagers wanted to over your friends next. I thing he threats them with the Vulcan, that he will let the Vulcan erupt if they don't offer a human sacrifice each year.

Ichigo nodded in understanding. "What does he do with the human sacrifices?" Ichigo asked with a serious tone and Kasai noticed that the wind started to pick up again and his body structure seemed to overlap with something else.

"He eats them! I have found the human bones with teeth marks on them before. I think that he does that out of fun."

Ichigo nodded angry. How could that beast eat humans just for fun?

He looked at his friends again and noticed that something was missing. He had been so relieved to see them alive that he hadn't checked if anyone was missing. Kuzu and Lina weren't there.

"Where are Kuzu and Lina?" Ichigo looked worried toward his friends. "They were already taken away. I think that the villagers should know something about what happened to them." Ichigo looked at a child that still stood and went over to him.

He crouched down: "Do you know what happened to the girl and the little monster that were in this cage?" Ichigo asked while pointing at the cage. The child nodded and said:

"They were brought to the Vulcan and were most likely thrown in the magma. God ordered us to kill them because he didn't like skinny girls or little monsters." Ichigo's eyes opened wide and he stood slowly up. Ichigo felt the pain of losing someone important and recalled the rainy day when his mother died. That monster had taken his Kuzu (Ichigo looked at Kuzu like he was his own child) and killed him. Unforgivable, his Kuzu had died. He couldn't save the people around him again. Lina and Kuzu had died because he had been too late. They all saw how Ichigo slowly stood up and something dripped from his cheeks down to the ground.

Blood tears started to run down from his cheeks and they could only watch how they his eyes slowly closed.

The wind was had gotten stronger till now but now it suddenly died down completely. Everything became deathly quiet till a new ripping and cracking noises was heard. Ichigos body seemed to crack on some parts and it looked like his skin began to peel off. Everyone stared at Ichigo surprised. A loud ripping sound was suddenly heard and Ichigo literally came out of his own skin.

Mundo had never seen something like that. Ichigo never changed like that and he looked different. His hair was still black but longer. His eyes had both turned into golden slits with black around them. His nails and teeth had grown. There was a black long horn on his forehead and his wings had both become black, no something darker than black.

Mundo, Lina, Jack and Fin looked at Ichigo with wide eyes. He looked terrifying and they inconsequently moved away from him. Kasai knew what that meant. Ichigo had gone on rampage but why he didn't know. He looked different from the people of his race and Kasia thought that maybe he was a hyprid.

Ichigo's blood tears were still flowing when they noticed that he slowly looked up. The place where he was looking at seemed to distort and a humanoid monster that had the same eyes like Ichigo came out.

The monster looked down at Ichigo and smiled. "I see what the commotion is about. You are one of my race but I really am sorry to tell you that you need to die. Here can't exist to gods." The monster said still smiling never noticing Ichigo's blood tears. Kasai knew why he had hated this monster. It wanted to have control over every living being. He was about to attack the monster, if he would die or not, when his instincts suddenly kicked in and he jumped to the site. The monster hadn't done anything but Kasai's instincts told him that it had been dangerous to stay there. He finally noticed that Ichigo had begun to lift his fingers toward the humanoid monster. A red ball had formed before his fingers and the only warning anyone got before Ichigo shot the ball was: **"Cero!"**

The ball shot toward the humanoid monster and it noticed the danger to late. It tried to avoid the attack but it was too late and it couldn't avoid it completely. He lost one arm and gave of a blood curling scream. Ichigo didn't wait for the monster to recover and let a white thin and long sword appear in his hand. He jumped toward the monster and slashed at it. A big cut appeared on the monsters chest and it fell toward the ground. A monster fell in an awful position and a loud breaking sound was heard. It didn't move anymore. Ichigo didn't care. His Kuzu and Lina were dead. He couldn't heal something that didn't exist anymore.

He slowly moved to the grounds his tears still dripping. Suddenly two figures with a monster and a human body came running toward them and Ichigo looked up. The young boy that he had asked before about his friends was carrying Kuzu's body while a young man was carrying Lina's. The boy came toward him without fear and said: "I was too late to stop them from killing your friends but I could stop them from throwing their bodies into the Vulcan." The boy laid both bodies in front of Ichigo. There was a huge cut on both of their backs and they weren't breathing anymore, but at least their bodies still existed. Ichigo crouched down and took both bodies into his arms. He had wanted to protect them! He had wanted to heal them even if that would cost him his life. He didn't notice how his blood tears stopped and turned into normal ones washing away the blood or how his body started to change a second time. This time nothing cracked or ripped. His horn shrunk to a smaller size and became sliver. His hair became normal orange hair color again but it still grew out a bit and almost reached the ground now. His teeth and nails became their normal size again and his eyes became a farm golden brown color. What amazed them the most where the change of his wings. They slowly changed into a color of pure white where they connected to his body. Then it spread like a wave through the whole wings. Something suddenly looked like it was trying to push itself out of his back and the skin there ripped apart opening the way for another smaller pair of pure white wings. What surprised them the most was that the wound that had been created through those wings didn't bleed and closed seconds later around the new pair of wings.

Ichigo pressed the two bodies to his chest and mumbled something again and again as if it was a mantra. His wings and his whole body started to glow and the glow started to spread to Lina's and Kuzu's bodies also. The wound on their backs slowly closed and Ichigo's wings started to grow a bit. He wrapped his wings around them and a light from the sky suddenly started to shine onto the three. It became stronger till they needed to close their eyes so not to get blind. When they opened them again they saw how Ichigo opened his wings and the bodies on his lap suddenly started to move.

Lina rubbed her eyes and Kuzu yawned. They couldn't really remember what happened but Lina knew that they should be dead. She touched her back but she couldn't feel a wound or even pain. She then noticed that someone was holding here and she was sitting on that someone's lap. She looked up and saw Ichigo, with his tears already dried. He had promised to never cry again after his mothers dead but today had been an exception. He smiled at her, like she had never seen before and said: "Welcome back sleepyhead. Don't make us worry so much." She looked at Ichigo and tears decided to flow down her face. She wrapped her arms around him and started to fully cry and wail. It had been too much a shock for her. Ichigo let her cry in his arms while slowly stroking her back. Kuzu had also rolled up on his lap to get as much comfort as possible.

Everyone around Ichigo could only star at him. There shouldn't exist a monster that could revive someone who had already died. The strongest monsters could heal wounds but nothing more. Even Kasai was speechless. A monster had before his eyes changed form to times and had revived a human and a monster. The little boy that had gotten the bodies was staring at Ichigo in awe. He knew that they both had been killed and were dead but this monster had brought them back to life. He quietly whispered something that everyone still somehow heard: "Like a god. No, only a god could do something like that." They villagers slowly started to nod in agreement. The boy was right. This wasn't a monster, this was a god!

Ichigo looked to the boy that had managed to bring his friends bodies back. "What is your name?" Ichigo asked the boy who looked surprised at him. "I am Akarui Raito!" The boy answered quickly.

Ichigo nodded and said: "What is your wish Raito? Do you have one?" Raito looked surprised at him when he suddenly said: "I always wanted to have a beast of my own but I don't have the gift like the others to make a contract!" Ichigo nodded and went to Raito. He had felt what the gift was when he had destroyed the gift of the man that had almost killed his monster. Ichigo crouched down and held his hand onto Raito's throat. Raito's neck seemed to glow gold for a second and something from Ichigo's hand went into Raito's throat. He let go again and moved his hand toward the air, enclosed his hands around something and suddenly they could see a chain coming from Raito's hand.

"This should do. No you only need to find yourself a monster and make a contract with it. And don't forget the last word like my contractor did!" Ichigo said the last sentence in the other language for Mundo to understand it. Mundo rubbed his head in a sheepish way and tried to look away not meeting Ichigo's gaze. The others snickered a bit at that but stopped when they saw Ichigo gaze at them also. They also hadn't said the last word. The villagers looked at him confused.

"What do you mean with the last word?" Raito asked.

"The bonding spell isn't complete. The last word is for the needs to be decided by the caster himself. The last part says in what relationship you and your monsters are in and when you don't say it than the monster will be hurt and confused for a long time till it learns the answer from your behavior and actions toward it." The villagers opened their eyes wide and looked at their monsters.

"Wait, you didn't know that even thought you speak the language that the bond is written in?" The villagers shock their heads and Ichigo sighed. You would at least notice that a word is missing in a sentences from your own language wouldn't you?

Kasai had curiously watched how the villagers and Ichigos friends hadn't notice that Ichigo had given someone the gift from god. Only god himself could do that. Ichigo really was a gently god, even thought he always scowled. Kasai had decided and he really wouldn't change his mind in this decision.

"Ichigo, I want to make a bond with you!" Kasai said to Ichigo and Ichigo turned around showing the surprise he was experiencing.

"I have seen and have decided that I will only allow you to be my master."

"Kasai, I already have a master and can monsters even cast a bonding spells with other monster?"

"Normally no, but I think you are an exception to this rule."

"I will go back to my word after this is over. You would need to come with me!" Ichigo slowly said.

"That would be alright. I have made up my mind."

Ichigo turned to Mundo. "Mundo, is it alright with you if Kasai bonds with me?" Mundo looked surprised at him but nodded. Ichigo looked at Kasai again and took a deep breath.

"Will you accept me?" Kasai asked looking Ichigo directly into the eyes and Ichigo body reacted on his own to that. His whole body started to glow and his mouth let out his thoughts: "Of course I would accept you!" He said and a gigantic circle formed around them both. No one had ever seen a circle like that. The symbols looked totally different then what normal seen in a circle. Ichigo suddenly spoke in a totally different language that he himself didn't know but he understood everything he said. Jack scribbled down the words furiously thinking that they might come in handy later on.

"I am Kurosaki Ichigo. I have come to accept this beast before me named Kasai as one of my soul parts. He now has the right to enter and leave my inner world. A connection will be formed not with the body but with the soul, connecting us for all eternity even after death. We will take care and love each other like we are one! We will fight for one other and we will live with each other. I, Kurosaki Ichigo, god of three planets will connect to this beast by soul and accept him as one of my soul pieces!" The golden circle around them glowed intensely and Kasai felt a pull toward Ichigo that he let happen. He also accepted this pull, this connection and entered Ichigo's inner world.

The light died down and the circle disappeared. The all looked around but the only monster they could see was Ichigo.

"Ichigo where is Kasai?" Ichigo tuned looking at Mundo.

"I formed a bond with him and he entered me! He is in my inner world. I could call him out if you want to!" They all nodded. What Ichigo said was almost like he had absorbed Kasai instead of bonding with him.

Ichigo closed his eyes and a red and silver mist started to appear and swirl around him before moving next to him and forming something. Ichigo looked to his left and Kasai appeared. Everyone around him gasped.

"Now your name really suits you Kasai!" Ichigo said also a bit surprised.

Kasai now looked like he was made of flames. Red flames covered his whole body and his eyes were golden, gleaming between his fur. His horn was still silver but had become longer and had split in the middle. Kazai had now five tails and was even bigger than before. There would surely fit more than one person on him now. He reached Ichigo's high with his body and his head made him bigger than Ichigo.

"It seemed that through the bond I have changed. Your inner world is quiet interesting. I have never seen such rocks or buildings before and they are all overgrown with plants. Some of them I know from this planet but most of them are unknown to me!" Ichigo stared at him with wide eyes.

"Oh no, my inner world is really messed up. Not that it wasn't before but it is now worse than before!"

"It also has a weird gravity. I stood on the ground but I could also go the buildings and stand sideways! Ichigo's eyes grew bigger by the second.

"At least the gravity is better than before." Ichigo said and sighed. He leaned against Kasai and slowly started to close his eyes. He was really tired. He started to open them again shortly when he felt someone pulled at his sleeve.

"Can I journey with you?" Raito asked surprising the group and his village.

"You need to ask Mundo. He is the head of this group." Ichigo said while pointing at Mundo. "You also need to ask your family first if you really are allowed to go." Ichigo said while letting his eyes slowly close again.

"Mundo, Raito wants to come with us." He quietly and after that looked at Kasai. "I am tired Kasai. I will sleep for a bit!" Kasai nodded and that was the last thing Ichigo saw before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked this Chapter<p>

Any questions or suggestions will be answered and appreciated.

Thanks for your reviews!


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

**Finally arrived!**

When he awoke again he noticed that it was very dark. The ground under him was moving so they were probably on a ship.

"Kasai what happened while I was asleep?" He asked quietly.

"You slept for almost ten days straight. It looks like bringing someone back to life is quiet an exhausting progress. You haven't missed anything thought. Nothing had happened so far and we were on this ship the whole time. It also seemed that we are stuck. There is no wind and the sails have long since fallen down." Ichigo nodded into his mind and slowly opened his eyes. The dark light was quite welcome since he almost couldn't see a thing.

Ichigo only moved slowly but after some minutes he was finally on his legs. No one had noticed his movements and Ichigo soon stood on the deck looking up into the sky. He took a deep breath and summoned a wind leading them to where they needed to go. It would get stronger in time and Ichigo slowly noticed the gentle wind, ruffling his hair. He nodded satisfied and went back toward his bed. He was still very tired but he was also the 'monster' of Mundo and so it was his duty to help. He arrived at the bed and lay down again. He closed his eyes and hoped he would be rested enough in the morning to help them out again.

* * *

><p>Ichigo awoke two days later. It seemed that the mood was quite good since everyone smiled.<p>

"What happened that you smile so much?" Ichigo asked Mundo, who seemed to have been the most affected by this atmosphere of happiness. Mundo looked at him and smiled even more.

"Seems like you are finally awake, we were worried about you! You slept for twelve days. About five days ago we ended in a calm zone where no wind passes by. After five days we almost gave up hope but there was suddenly this mysterious wind that appeared over night and got stronger over the day. We could finally escape and it looks like we almost reached our destiny." Ichigo nodded in understanding and smiled inwardly a bit. It looked like he had gotten them out of a predicament. He was in a good mood and sat down. Kuzu moved toward him and started to sleep onto his lap. Ichigo groomed him like always but tried something out this time. He let a bit reiatsu out with every stroke of the comb and after only seconds the fur of Kuzu was sparkling. Everyone noticed it and looked at it in awe. Jack was the first one of them that went near Ichigo and Kuzu to inspect the fur and his eyes sparkled with excitement when he saw what Ichigo had done!

"His fur is the best I have ever seen. It almost seemed godlike when you say it like that. I have seen one legendary monster before and its fur looked the same. I wasn't able to touch or come near it that time but the fur is identically from the looks.

They all looked at Kuzu but he only looked at them blankly. He looked up to Ichigo and whimpered. Ichigo understood. He had stopped grooming him when Jack came to them to look and pet the fur but it seemed that Kuzu quite liked the grooming and so Ichigo started again. He stopped when they noticed land. The others were looking happily looking at the port and the town that was before them but Ichigo noticed something different. There had been fire in that town and it had been a big or many small ones. They had been probably attacked and now were pretty aggressive.

"Finally a warm bed again. I can't stand the hard bed on the ship anymore." Lina said in a whiny and happy tone. It looked like she slept quite comfortable even thought she was poor and a pick-pocket. Or she was rich but still pick-pocket; Ichigo didn't know but still told them his worry.

"I don't think we will be welcomed with open arms! It seemed that a battle has taken place and almost everything went up into flames. They might be hostile and aggressive toward strangers. It is more likely that they will chase us away!" They all looked at them in confusion.

"Why do you think that Ichigo?" asked the worried Fin. Fin trusted Ichigo's statements. The last one had saved their lives.

"I can still smell the smoke of the fire. You normally can't smell the smoke from this far away if the fire was already put out. There is only one expectation and that is when the fire had been very big."

They all nodded and looked back at the port and the town again. That was the last town before they arrived at Mundo's home so Ichigo wasn't really surprised when he considered that this town wasn't so far from the overtaken kingdom. He would try to gain land after all and that was the easiest way.

"Mundo, I think that it is worse than you think." Ichigo said all of sudden bringing them out of their own musing. "What do you mean Ichigo?" asked an already worried Mundo.

"I mean that it doesn't look good for your kingdom. He has the people under control and they don't fight back anymore. There will be many spies that will report you coming back if they see you. I don't think that we can trust anyone anymore and you this town has probably already fallen under his control. I say we stay here till night and try to get through town in the darkest hour. It will be too hard in the morning." Ichigo said with a serious look and his usual scowl deepened.

They nodded and stopped the ship. It had been good that they had still been far away from the town or they would have been noticed.

* * *

><p>The night came and they slowly moved toward the port. They needed to get through town soon if they didn't want to be seen. Ichigo had given Mundo a black cape to hit his appearance. If they were noticed he should at least not be recognized. They arrived at the port and stopped the ship, bonding it on one of mooring buoys.<p>

They slowly and quietly want down and crept through the town. The others seemed to be assuaged that no one had seen them too far but Ichigo knew that it was somehow to quiet. There were normally soldiers in a recent over taken town but there wasn't. There also didn't seem to be a human being anywhere anymore and to the shock of everyone Ichigo just opened a window and climbed into a house. He looked around but nothing. This looked like a family house but the children weren't even in their beds and that wasn't natural. Ichigo climbed out of the house again and looked at his friends.

"It looks like there isn't anyone living in this town anymore. The house is empty and if I had to guess than I would say that the others are too. There isn't a soldier to guard this town because not even one of the people of this town where left behind." Everyone stared at him horrified.

"What do you think he does with them?" asked Jack.

"I don't know what a human does with other humans but I know of a story where a woman killed other woman to bath in their blood. She wanted to stay beautiful forever. She was a human. When you told me about this man that had taken your kingdom over was cruel I thought that something like that would happen. He didn't seem to have a grudge against your family so I think he needed or wanted a kingdom to rule or for human sacrifices. I don't think that it does really matter if he is human or monster. They can be both cruel and kind."

They thought about what Ichigo had said. Even the thought of it alone was making them sick. How could a person do something like that? They didn't want to think anymore about it and when they noticed that Kuzu was starting to run off with Ichigo right behind him they followed.

"Kuzu, where are you running to?" Ichigo yelled after Kuzu but he didn't stop. They stopped in front of a large house and Ichigo saw how Kuzu had started to scratch the door. He opened the door and Ichigo run into the house. He looked up at the chandelier and barked. Ichigo looked up as well and saw a little boy looking down at them scared.

Ichigo stepped into the air. He slowly moved toward him and stretched out his arms smiling softly and calmly. The boy looked terrified at him but Ichigos smile seemed to calm him down and he crawled into Ichigo's arms. Ichigo slowly moved down again but didn't let the boy go. He was still shivering and Ichigo noticed that he was scared of the other people.

"Can you tell us what happened here?" Ichigo asked him in a quiet voice not to scare him.

"They took them all away. My mummy and daddy and even Leopold were taken away. I don't know why but there were suddenly many soldiers that attacked us but no one was killed. I heard one whisper that the other wasn't allowed to kill anyone because they needed them as an offering for their god. I am so scared but I couldn't come down." The boy said while sniffing loudly.

"How did you get up there?" Ichigo asked with his calm voice, cuddling the boy a bit. The boy tried to move closer to Ichigo to get as much warms as possible and started to talk again:

"Leopold took me up their so they wouldn't find me. He is our wind monster and I know him since my birth. I really love him because he is always there for me and he plays with me." Ichigo nodded and made calming humming sounds. It was good that he had learned how to deal with kids when he had grown up. He had to take care of Karin and Yuzu after all and the experience was coming in handy now.

"What's your name?" Ichigo asked the boy who was now slowly falling asleep in his arms.

"I'm Leonard." IT was almost a whisper now that his eyes slowly fell shut.

"Leonard, do you want to come with us? We want to free the people of this town and the kingdom next to it." Leonard nodded and fell into the first peaceful slumber that looked like days.

"Why did you ask him?" asked a shocked Mundo.

"Do you want to leave him here to whatever comes? His family was taken away; he doesn't have anyone left and will probably die out here alone." They became quiet again after hearing Ichigo's statement. It was true. The boy surely wouldn't survive any longer if he had stayed here alone.

"Ichigo why is it that you are so good with children monster or human alike?" Lina asked asked in a curious tone and Ichigo answered truthfully: "I have a kid at home that I need to take care of and I have to younger sisters. My mother died young and so I needed to take care of them." They noticed the slight tone fall of his voice and didn't ask anymore. It looked like he didn't want to talk about it.

* * *

><p>They had walked for a few days when they arrived at the castle. Ichigo gave Mundo the cloak again but knew that they were probably only guarding near the castle. Everything was unimportant in their minds. Ichigo sighed and looked to his friends again.<p>

"Hope we will all survive this and Mundo" Ichigo looked toward his 'master', "don't forget your promise. There are still three halves missing. I still want them back."

Mundo nodded and Ichigo sighed again.

"Then let's go!"

* * *

><p>What do you think? Hope you liked it even though it is short.<p>

The next one will be updated soon!


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

They had crept around many guards and so far Ichigo was proud about the group's cooperation. They hadn't made any noise and had used hand signs to convince the others what they meant and what they should do. They had listened and obeyed even thought they had their problems. It was when they were right before the gate that they were almost spotted. Ichigo's eyes widened wide when the guard had heard a noise and was coming toward them. Without really realizing it himself he opened a garganta right under them, making them fall right into it. When they opened their eyes again they were inside of the castle. Ichigo still knew how it looked from Mundo's inner World and was happy they had made it in even thought he was confused to the meaning of how.

The group also looked confused and where about to ask how it happened that they were suddenly inside a building when Mundo gasped:

"This is the inside of the castle. We somehow made it in!" Everyone forgot about how they got in and smiled. As long as they had somehow succeeded in entering, everything was still alright. The slowly moved around, letting themselves be lead by Mundo. Mundo hadn't lied when he had said that he knew the castle. It almost looked like he knew everything. Ichigo would even go as far as to say he even knew where dust always was. They were slowly going toward the throne room moving around the soldier slowly avoiding their field of view. Ichigo had learned where the blind spots were. He had fought many enemies and had learned to try going into those blind spots to be able to easily attack. It really did wonders and they soon stood before massive doors of wood and steel.

"This is it?" asked Lina quietly. She didn't want to alarm the guards after all.

Mundo only nodded and Ichigo really hoped that they wouldn't need to go through this doors.

"Is there another way in?" He whispered toward Mundo but he shook his head.

"There is only one other but there isn't any door connected to it. It is a single room. Ichigo nodded and tried to feel the being that should probably sit in the back of the room. There was none or at least he didn't feel it. He cursed when he felt a pressure right behind him. It looked like they had been spotted. He quickly materialized his sword and blocked the sword that had been aimed at Mundo.

"My, my! It seemed that not all of you are incompetent fouls. You all didn't notice me at all and when I moved my sword he was the only to react. I am not really sure what I should think of this group of people." The man behind them said and they all moved around to see a man with an almost insane smile. The other twitched together but it didn't really brother since Kenpachi and his hollow were much better than that. He looked at the man and he asked:

"What is your name? I would like to know the name of the man that was able to block my sword." He said the smile widening a bit.

"Is it not polite to state your name first if you ask for mine?" The man's smile faltered a bit and seemed to shrink till he said:

"Where are my manners? I am Rachelo, one of the personally bodyguards of the lord of this castle." Mundo was ready to yell at him that this wasn't the castle of his lord but Ichigo held him back.

"I am Ichigo Kurosaki!" Ichigo said shortly not brothering to make it any longer.

"Why is such a wonderful swords man with such a carnival?" Rachelo asked making the group around him angry. Ichigo was annoyed also but he had learned to cope with it a bit better.

"They are my friends and I would follow them to the end of the world if I had to. One of them is my 'master' but who it is you need to figure out yourself. I am not generous after all." Rachelo's smiled disappeared and he looked confused. He was about to ask something when Kuzu started to scream and his attention was distracted. Ichigo looked at Kuzu and noticed a black collar was forming around his neck, around all the others too.

He noticed that no collar formed around his neck so the caster must see them from somewhere and had judged him to be human. He was theoretical a human being but with a few, alright may key differences. He took the black collar that was almost complete and ripped it off. He tried to rip the collars from the others also off but he had been too late. The monsters jumped back and started to growl. Ichigo sighed and tried to spot the aura of a man near them. When he had almost spotted him Rachelo turned around and attacked someone in the shadows.

"What are you doing T? You know that you are not allowed to interfere with my fights!" He said almost sounding like a beast himself. The person named T looked him straight into the eyes and said:  
>"We don't have all day! Today is the day of the offerings. We need to hurry and you were taking your time again." Ichigo sighed and looked at the black clothed figure. Leonard that had been quiet so far had already run toward him and had buried his face deep into his clothes. The man in black looked quiet scary with his scars and deformed face.<p>

"Mundo what are your orders? You are to command and I am to follow after all."

Mundo came out of his trance and looked at Ichigo. He slowly nodded looking dumbly as the first time. Ichigo really wondered if he had taken the right choice but he stopped the thought right there, knowing that Mundo was really capable 'master'.

Mundo had suddenly the feeling that someone was whispering in his eyes again and how the Ichigo's attacks were called. He took a deep breath and whispered loud enough for Ichigo to hear: "Ichigo, getsuga tenshou!" T and Rachelo had still heard him and quickly jumped out of the way of the attack that was already being shot from Ichig's blade.

The blast it the wall and smoke formed everywhere. When they were able to see again they all stared at the wall in awe. It had disappeared, literally. Nothing, not even a chunk was left. It was like it had never existed at all. Ichigo looked at his sword and frowned.

"The last time I used it, it was definitive stronger. Wonder what happened that it was so weak today?" He said, a bit worried about his fighting abilities. The others only looked in shock at him. T and Rachelo already wondered if this being before them was really human. Ichigo let the sword disappear again and looked straight into their eyes. They almost felt like he was analyzing their very being, the core of their existence and if they were worth to life.

"What is your wish that you are willingly let yourself controlled by him?" Ichigo suddenly asked making them look at him straight in wonder.

"What is your wish that you go even kill innocent people for your goal? I will judge you right here right know. I will know the truth even if you are lying so tell me already. Rachelo sighed and shrugged his shoulders. He could tell him. It wasn't like it was a secret.

"I want to find someone that is stronger than me. Even when I was a child no one could beat me and now, that I am a master I want to finally find someone that will match me. " Ichigo nodded already having a plan for that one. He looked to T but he didn't seem to want to answer so Rachelo answered for him.

"He wants to have his old face back. He was cursed from a witch because he broke up with her. Since then his face is like that and he can't even go out in the day because they start to call him monster the very moment they see him." Ichigo looked at them and said almost dumbstruck:

"That's all? Just for that you offer thousands of human life? Only for such a small wish that could be granted any other way? You could just find a cure against the curse and you could just search around the word for one. It's not like there doesn't exist such a person. I really wonder if that were your true wishes if you gave up on them. You may have tried but what it looks to me is that you chose the easier way over the hard and now you kill thousands of humans and make their lives miserable just because of a wish that you couldn't get granted right away. You know what? I will grant you your wishes right here." With that said a insane and inhuman smile was making itself present in Ichigo's face and then disappeared into a scowl again. White and black smoke started to stream out of him and a white double formed next to him. Ichigo had called out Shiro. They may be one person but he could still scratch every part of Shiro together and form the whole again.

"Oh king, it's so nice of you to let me out to play." The double said with the same insane grin that had just disappeared from Ichigo's lips.

"No problem Shiro. You are allowed to fight and hurt them. Killing is still taboo and you need to break the curse of that one in the end. " Shiro nodded happily not letting his mood change just because he wasn't allowed to kill. He was allowed to have fun with them as long as he wanted to after all.

"I will warn you before he attacks. He is worse than me, totally sadistic and loves to kill. He is the most violent creature that exists in this world right now so you better be careful. He also likes to play with his food! Oh and he loves to heal your wounds just so he can inflict them again." With that said Ichigo turned around but He still saw the grin of his hollow and how he said: "I am honored!" Ichigo really shivered when he thought about the two men fate but he also couldn't muster to pity them. He only then noticing that the monster had been realized and his friends had followed him looking at him funnily.

"Ichigo, who was he?" Mundo asked curiously and a bit worried.

"He is a person you have seen in me before but then I was in control and was holding him back. That time with the soldiers and Kuzu or with the bandits. Now that he is fully under his own control they will learn what it means to fear and they will both be granted their wishes at the same time. I'm only wondering how long it will take for him to finish his playing." Mundo and Fin shuddered at the memories and were wondering how brutal the white double was without Ichigo being there to hold him back. The others of the group looked confused at them but he didn't say anything more and the others also held their mouth shut. Ichigo had finally spotted many human signatures in the basement. He had hurried and hadn't cared if they had been noticed by the guards anymore. He quickly knocked them out and moved on. He knew that if he didn't hurry the humans would be offered to a god and Ichigo wasn't going to let that happen.

Leonard was shivering in his arms trying to get as much warms as possible. When they had entered the basement it had become extremely cold but through Ichigo's connection with earth he didn't notice it at all. His body temperature rose and everyone around him tried to get closer to the heat like the moth to the light. He let them cuddle closer to him but also pressed them to hurry. He felt the reiatsu of the people fluctuating and that meant they were very nervous and scared.

The door they were after where looked and Ichigo had already lost his patience when he had heard that the offering was soon. He blast the door open making everyone look at him shocked.

The room they were in was gigantic and there were almost hundred of cages with humans in. Ichigo went in not caring that the man who was responsible for it was probably the one in the middle and started to open the cages. The man reacted fast almost throwing himself into the path of Ichigo. Ichigo began to growl. He had noticed that Leonard had looked his eyes with a couple that were in one of the huge cages with the others.

"Do not interrupt my ritual. I will summon god and he will grant me my wishes. If you want to then I will also let him grant you one wish. What is your wish?" The man before him asked and Ichigo looked at Mundo who was already in a fighting stance.

"Don't you wish form god to revive your loved ones?"

"On what costs would that happen. I am also able to do it myself so no thank you!" He said shocking the man before him. "I also don't think you will summon a god." He stated with an almost colder tone than the air. "You will summon a demon. What god would follow a summoning if it used thousands of human sacrifices?" Ichigo said almost burning holes into the man before him. The man looked shocked for a moment longer before coming to his senses again.

"This ritual is to summon a god." He said and Ichigo noticed that he was already insane. He was already too deep to be saved.

"Mundo, what do you wish? What is your command?" Ichigo asked waiting for his orders. He would let Mundo handle the situation. Mundo was about to say something when he stopped and he seemingly started to have changed his mind. He opened his mouth again and said:

"Ichigo, it is judge time!" Ichigo didn't know what had happened to him when Mundo said that. His body changed on his own and his godly form was seen. He started to float and his sword formed into his left hand. Into his right hand started to form three balls. Everything became white and Ichigo himself didn't know what was happening.

Only then he started to notice that the three last crystal sharps where hear, lying in the middle of the circle that man had drawn on the floor. He had probably found out about their power and had used them as offerings as well. The sharps started to glow and then flew right into him like the first one had done. Ichigo lifted his sword and pointed at the man before him.

"**State your name and your wish human!" **Ichigo said in an emotionless voice that he had never used before. It was also somehow different than his normal voice, but it also couldn't be compared to his hollow voice. The others became shivers from the emotionless voice and the humans in their cages had started to try and crawl away as far as possible.

The man didn't seem to be impressed at all and confidentially said: "My name is Grand Wentritz and I want to be the king of this world!" He said almost proud of himself.

"**Do you understand what you did to fulfill you wish? Are you fully aware that you were about to kill thousands of people for your wish?"** It wasn't a question. It almost sounded like it was a fact and the man before him nodded and said: "They would be offered for a greater good. They shouldn't have anything against helping me fulfill my goals!"

"**Then they have the right to judge you."** Ichigo turned around to look at the humans. They stopped shivering when they saw his caring and calm eyes. He almost sounded gentle when he asked:

"**When you yourself were allowed to judge him, what would you demand to be his punishment?" **Grand looked confused at him and asked in a shocked and angry voice:

"Why should I be punished? I have done nothing wrong." Ichigo looked at him and said in a echoing voice:

"**I have already decided that you were full aware of your crimes. You did them willingly and with that you have committed crimes. I decided that they have the right to decide your punishment since they were the ones that had to suffer."** Ichigo looked at them again.

"**What punishment will he receive? What do you wish as his punishment**?" Ichigo asked looking at them calmly as if he was talking about something else. Suddenly one of them yelled:

"I want him to go through the same pain as we did!" It seemed to affect the others and soon everyone was calling their wish of his punishment till one said:

"I want him to suffer in hell!" Everything became quiet only for a few seconds later to start up again. They were all yelling 'hell' and Ichigo nodded, making them all go quiet again.

"**So be it. You will be sent to hell were you will be punished accordingly."** Ichigo suddenly stood in front of him. No one had seen him move and before they could even process what had happened Ichigo had impaled him with his sword. They all thought it was over but suddenly huge gates started to appear. A skeleton was visible on one door each. They seemed to hold the handle of both door sides. The chains that held the door closed broke and the door started to open. A sword longer and bigger than they had ever seen came out of the door, piercing Grand up and pulling him in again. The door closed and disappeared seconds later, letting nothing of the man named Grand Wentritz behind expect for the memory.

Ichigo swung his hand to the side and all locks that had held the cages closed opened. The human came out shouting out their own happiness and Ichigo saw how Leonard jumped into the arms of his parents, all crying tears of happiness. Ichigo turned to Mundo and smiled:

"We have both fulfilled our promises and so I need to say goodbye now. You are from now on the new king of this country. Mundo I really hope that you will be a great king for yourself and these people, because they are your people." Everyone had stopped their shouts and started to look at Mundo. They had finally recognized him as the prince. Ichigo smiled at him and floated down whispering something into his ears. Then he floated up again, after having taken Kuzu into his arms and disappeared in a bright column of light.

"This man was god!" One of the persons yelled. The others looked at them and soon they started to nod.

"He has accepted Prince Mundo as the next king! Hail the king!" Everyone started to yell and soon it became so loud that the whole castle almost seemed to shake.

Mundo wasn't paying any attention to this. He was still thinking about the words that Ichigo had said.

"_**You and your descendants will be able to use a little bit of my power. It has entered you when we had formed the contract. You will be able to heal your and other wounds and my power will be able to summon me if you or your descendants are ever truly in danger." **_

When Mundo had started to here the shouts of the people he started to smile. Ichigo really had been a god.

* * *

><p>Ichigo opened his eyes and looked around. He smiled when he noticed that he was in Seireitei again. He went into the room where the captains meeting always were and found himself lucky since they had all gathered here. He smiled at them a bit and said:<p>

"I am back!" after that hell broke loose.

* * *

><p>Hope you like it.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

**Telling about a journey!**

Ichigo noticed that no one moved and put Kuzu down on the ground. He waited for a bit till they did something but his patience soon run out and he left with a yipping, happily wagging Kuzu right behind him. Ichigo wondered why Kuzu was so happy but let it be as one of his moods.

"That was a dog right?" Kenpachi asked a bit dumb.

"No I do not think that you could have called that creature a dog. I have never seen such a being before in my life" said a curious looking Ukitake. Mayuri started to smile and answered:

"You have never seen it before because it doesn't exist in this world. I hope that I can experiment on him. It would be thrilling to learn everything about that creature." He said smile already bigger than his face. Everyone, even Kenpachi felt a need to step away from him till Yamamoto said:

"Kurotsuchi, you are forbidden to do any experience to that creature without Kurosaki's permission. Have I made myself clear?" He asked opening his eyes and looking straight at Mayuri. Mayuri nodded, having already lost his smile and grumbled something about 'a good specimen before him and he couldn't experiment on him'.

* * *

><p>Ichigo already stood before the academy. The gates were wide open as always and the students were running around, trying to go to their classes. Ichigo looked around trying to spot his friends but they didn't seem to be there. He turned and was about to go away again when something grabbed his pants and didn't seem to let go. He looked down and saw silver hair and a little horn pocking out between it. He took the crying girl into his arms and started to rock her. She calmed down after a while and stopped crying.<p>

"Sorry Yukina that I was gone for this long. I brought you a friend as apologize. He will be living with us from now on." Yukina's eyes widened when she looked at the wagging creature. She gave a happy squeal and started to try and reach out to him with her arms. She was too small to reach him and when Ichigo noticed that she was close to tears he sat her down and she started to pet Kuzu who gave a content purr. Ichigo noticed that she seemed to have fallen in love with Kuzu because she didn't want Ichigo to take her up again. He looked up when he noticed someone approaching him fast. He looked up and noticed that it were his friends who were running toward him and Yukina.

Ren was the first one that stopped next to him and tried to catch his breath again. While doing so he wheezed out:  
>"I am sorry sir but could you give that girl back to us? We are taking care of her till our friend is back." Ichigo almost laughed at that. Had he changed?<p>

Daiki, Arisa and Daisuke had arrived as well and they all were staring confused and suspicious at Ichigo. Arisa seemed more confused than the others and suddenly asked:

"Is that you Riku?" She asked. The others just stared shocked at her and then at Ichigo when he nodded and said:

"It's me! I don't think that I have changed so much, so why didn't you recognize me?" Ichigo said a bit irritated that his friends hadn't been able to recognize him. They looked guilty at the floor but Daisuke said, rubbing his head a bit sheepishly:

"We aren't the only ones at fault here. You just disappear like that and when you return after two months you look totally different." He looked closely at Ichigo.

"What does look different?" Ichigo asked a bit worried. He hated to change after what had happened with changing into a god.

"Your hair is way longer and has an orange color. Your eyes have become a golden color, the brown color somehow still there. Your wings aren't there anymore and last and least: We can't see your face because of your hair that already reaches the ground." Ichigo hadn't noticed or cared about his hair since he had been in the other world. He hadn't noticed that it had grown so long. He wanted, no he needed to cut it any way possible. He didn't want his hair to always wipe the ground. He needed to find a solution for at least that. Maybe he should ask Urahara.

* * *

><p>Ichigo had stayed with his friends and had talked about everything that he had experienced. They had made big eyes. Ichigo had told them the truth about whom he is and where he had been. He wasn't able to lie anymore anyway. The rumor that Ichigo Kurosaki had become a god soon spread around the whole soul society through unknown means but Ichigo never regretted telling his friends the truth. He had felt bad about lying to them and now he had finally been able to tell them what most of his well kept secrets were.<p>

It was about noon when a message of a captain meeting reached him and he was to attend. He took his friends with him, not caring if they were allowed to or not and went toward the first division.

* * *

><p>Ichigo looked right into the eyes of the sou-taicho, while his friends tried to avert them from the sou-taicho's gaze.<p>

"Kurosaki Ichigo, I would like to know what has happened." The sou-taicho said and Ichigo noticed the demanding tone.

"What do you want to know, about my grown hair or my adventure to another world?" It was asked a bit sarcastic but it didn't seem to bother Yamamoto at all.

"We would all like what happened on your journey." He said with a calm voice and Ichigo sighed. He really didn't want to tell them the story again, but it was fair enough.

"After I had been transported there, by means unknown, the crystal sharps had disappeared and I had found myself on a field surrounded by monsters…." Ichigo started to tell them about his adventure and somehow had a feeling that he would earn millions if he would sell this as a story. He also already knew the perfect title: "My new life as a god!" It would surely be a bestseller.

When he had finished he really wished for a bit of water. He remembered that he was able to create his own and so he did, not caring if the others saw him or not. The others could only stare as Ichigo suddenly created water in his hands and started to drink. Yamamoto didn't really care about it at the moment. He was much more interested that Ichigo seemed to be able to create his own dimensions.

Mayuri was almost jealous about Ichigo's adventure. There had been so many specimen that he could have experienced on and even now there still was one but under the watchful eyes of the sou-taicho and Kurosaki he wasn't able to take it.

They all had different thought about that whole matter when a light appeared hovering over the table. Ichigo didn't do anything expect saying:

"So you came to hear as well."

The light seemed to smile and a voice coming from the light said: "It seemed that you have finally decided what you what to be! I really haven't misjudged you. Now that you are able to control your flow of power you may as well go home!" Everyone's eyes widened and time seemed to freeze.

* * *

><p>Liked it?<p>

Was a bit short but I needed to learn for history.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

„You mean I finally am allowed to go home?" Ichigo asked with a hopeful but bit confused look. The soul king nodded.

"It was only dangerous as long as you hadn't decided what a god you would become. Since you have now I don't need to worry anymore. If you want to go home you are allowed to go now. You can control the flow of your reiatsu no, or am I wrong?" Ichigo nodded but still looked a bit confused at him.

"What do you mean with that I have decided?" He asked, finally wanting to still his curiosity.

"Your form as changed or did my eyes deceive me?" Ichigo shook his head and replied:

"No, your eyes didn't misjudge you. My form changed." The soul king nodded and said:

"This means that you have decided on your form. Most gods are born from feelings and so already have a complete form and a reason to be born. You weren't born from feelings, like anger or happiness so you still had a choice about what god you want to be. The first change when your wings grew showed that you could still become a god of destruction or creation through their color of black and white. Now that you have chosen to become a white god, like we call them you aren't endangering anyone and it doesn't matter where you live anymore expect for the fact that you need to be able to stay alive." Ichigo nodded a bit shocked but soon found his voice again and wanted to ask another question when he was stopped be the soul god who curiously asked:

"What abilities did you receive after having chosen your god form?" Ichigo looked at him and thought about it shortly.

"I can resurrect living beings and I have the power to give people powers. I can connect my soul to other beings and I have an ability named 'Judge Time'!" The first part made their eyes widen.

"Are you telling the truth about being able to resurrect people?" asked Byakuya with his expressionless mask having broken a little.

Ichigo only nodded and thought back to the time he had resurrected Kuzu and Lina. He didn't notice the shocked and awed expressions from the people around him nor did he notice that the soul king himself seemed to be shocked. Ichigo came back from his musing and looked at the captains.

"I want to go home now if it is alright with you. I need a few days of rest after my adventure and home is the best place for the needed rest. I also miss my little sisters and goat-face, even thought I will deny it when he hears it from any of you." The captains chuckled a bit at his statement. He was still the same person after all. Ichigo somehow had the feeling that he was able to go home on his own and concentrated. He opened a garganta or what looked similar to it and waved his hand before disappearing through it shocking the captains again.

"I didn't know that he could use hollow abilities!" Kenpachi said with a battle hungry smile.

"He couldn't!" said the soul king shortly getting their attention.

"It is his nature to be able to learn every power that exists on this earth in a very short time. I didn't know that he was so fast in learning it thought. I really hope to see more of him in the future. It has become quite interesting here since he has first stepped foot into soul society." No one could disagree with that fact. Since Ichigo had come there had been too many changes to really count. There hadn't been this many events in thousand years compared to those two years they had known Ichigo. Some grimaced and some smiled while remembering what had happened.

* * *

><p>Ichigo arrived at his home and rung the bell. Without waiting for someone to come, he opened the door and stepped inside. The first thing that happened was his father noticing him and attacking. Ichigo sighed and stepped aside not caring to counter attack this time. He went into the living room and suddenly lost his footing and hit the floor. Two bundles of crying things attached to him. He lifted his hands and stroke over both their heads. Karin was the first that stopped crying. Ichigo had been surprised that she had cried since she never did cry after their mothers dead.<p>

She punched him lightly and said while wiping her tears away:

"You didn't call nor did you come to visit use. We became worried baka ichi-nii." Ichigo smiled at her reassuring before letting his scowl appear on his face again and said:

"I was somewhere where I couldn't really come visit or even write letters, but I have good news. I don't need to go back!" They looked at him with wide eyes, Yuzu finally having wiped her tears away asked:

"Is that true Ichi-nii?" Ichigo nodded and she started to beam a smile at him. Even Karin smiled happily and goat-face came in after having heard the good news and smiled as well before running to the oversized poster and crying about their son finally coming home.

* * *

><p>His friends reacted different to his sudden return. They were all relieved and happy but showed it completely different. They were all pretty surprised that he looked normal again. His hair had become short in his human form.<p>

Chad smiled at him and nodded his head in greetings. They didn't need to talk to understand each other.

Inoue let tears of happiness flow down her cheeks and gave him a bear hug. Ichigo smiled softly back at her what made her smile grow even more.

Ishida pushed his glasses up and gave a normal remark about Ichigo being his usual self. Ichigo didn't mind that at all this time but gave Ishida a replay just so to hold up the tradition. Their little fights were relaxing and he had missed them. Ishida seemed to think the same but Ichigo was never sure about what Ishida thought.

Tatsuki took him into a headlock but still smiled at him happily. She was relieved to have him back too.

Keigo and Mizure greeted him like always, with Keigo trying to hit Ichigo and Mizure giving his thoughts to Keigo's behavior and how dumb it was.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was relieved that he was finally back home, but he still couldn't think about his live as normal since he still had Kuzu and Yukina to take care of. He hoped that he would have life as normal as possible but he really didn't care anymore. He was back and that was all that mattered to him. He was finally back, with his important persons all around him.<p>

* * *

><p>Ichigo closed his eyes in content and lightly smiled. It was the first night since he was back and he had sat down on his roof, relaxing a bit and looking into the night sky with all its stars. He still wondered why the crystal had been created in the first place but he would think about it another time. Right now he was happy and Yukina was too. It became noticeable when it became colder and snow started to come down from the clouds that had suddenly formed. Kuzu jumped onto his lap and curled together to hold as much warms as possible. Ichigo stroke Kuzu's fur for a bit, before falling into a blissful sleep. His eyes shot open when he found himself inside his inner world. He noticed tree pretty big balls flying over the skyscrapers and stared at the balls. They looked familiar but Ichigo didn't know where he had seen them before.<p>

"Those are the planets that stand under your protection" Kasai said with a neutral tone. He looked at Ichigo and added:

"Your inner world is changing. They have appeared just a few minutes ago. I think that it is your connection to them that lets them appear before you!" Ichigo nodded and looked at the worlds.

"I want to warn you, even thought I am not sure. I think that through the connection that they all share with you that they will influence each other and change. I don't know if or when it will happen but be careful. I have seen your memories and I know from own experience that humans are reckless when it comes to changes. Be careful!" Ichigo nodded in understanding and looked at the blue, red and green balls. He hoped that the change wouldn't be too grand or he would have a mess to clean. He didn't like the thought.

"Thanks, I will remember your advice. Let's hope that the change doesn't happen or at least in small portions." How wrong Ichigo was when he hoped that. It wouldn't happen right away but the change would be there and it would be bigger than anything that human history had ever seen.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it.<p>

Sorry that I didn't update sooner but I am pretty depressed right now.

My cat died just yesterday and I really loved it. It was already pretty old but it still hurt to let go and say god bye. So spare me any homily.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

Ichigo opened his eyes and looked at his surrounding tiredly. It had been over two hundred years since Kasai had warned him about the changes that could happen. Ichigo had been relieved that it had taken this long till the first change on earth and the humans seemed to be understanding. New life forms had appeared and the humans had given them the nickname 'mutants'. They were changed plants, animals and humans that had been influenced by the change. They had adapted and they seemed to be able to live with these changes without problems.

* * *

><p>Humans had come far with their technologies and their knowledge. They had learned about earth and had learned how to be able to use other power sources that don't injure the planet they live on. Ichigo had watched from afar not interfering without a good reason.<p>

* * *

><p>Ichigo stood on a sky scraper and enjoyed the view that he got from there. The wind went through his hair and rummaged through it. He closed his eyes again and took in a deep breath. He hadn't been able to go to soul society and visit his friends or family since he had decided which form he would take. His powers had grown so much that it would damage the tunnel and the dimension itself if he entered it. He sighed and looked down. It was then that he heard someone screaming and jumped down. It was impossible to survive such jump for humans and mutants but since Ichigo was none of them he didn't have a problem. He softly landed on the ground and tried to find were the noise was coming from. It didn't take long to find the direction. He went toward it and found a man hovered over a boy that he was strangling.<p>

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked the man with a demanding and almost dangerous voice.

"Can't you see? I am killing this monster. He is a jinx. My wife died because of him" The man screamed strangling the boy a bit more. Ichigo noticed how the boy was becoming paler so he hissed in an almost inhuman voice: "Let him go now!" The man, out of shock, let the throat of the boy go and looked at Ichigo.

"I have the right to kill him!" The man suddenly screamed, somehow scared of the man and trying to justify his actions.

"Was he there when your wife died? Have you ever met him?" The man shook his head still looking at Ichigo with wide and scared eyes.

"Than your actions have no justice behind them. You are about to sin, only so you can feel better about the death of your woman. This boy hasn't done anything to you and if you attack him without any real prove then you are the murderer and not the hero!"

The man looked and started to cry. He ran away with screams of fear and Ichigo was sure that he wouldn't ever forget what he had said. He finally stopped looking after the man and crouched down nest to the boy. The boy had silver hair that glowed in the moonlight but nothing else. Ichigo wondered why he was seen as a jinx if the only thing he had was silver hair. He checked if the boy was alright and laid him against a wall. It didn't take the boy long to wake up. Ichigo was hovering over him when he awoke. Ichigo noticed that the boy started to shiver and moved away.

"Are you alright? You are save now. The man isn't here anymore." The boy looked around, trying to find out the truth behind Ichigo's words. He noticed that the man wasn't there anymore and let out a breath that he didn't notice that he was holding.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo asked again looking at the boy worriedly. The boy suddenly latched at him and started to cry. Ichigo wrapped his arms around him protectively and started to stroke his hair.

"What's your name?" Ichigo asked quietly.

"It's Mo." He mumbled between yawns. It didn't take long for the boy to fall asleep. Ichigo looked at him with sad eyes. Who had given him such a name? He would maybe ask later but for now he wondered what to do with the boy. He sighed and opened the door to his home that appeared before them.

* * *

><p>It was morning when Mo awoke. Ichigo wasn't there at that time so he was alone. Mo opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a beautiful roam, lying in the biggest bed that he had ever seen. He stood up and looked around a bit more. He noticed that he wore something comfortable and looked down. It was a beautiful garment. He searched for his clothes but couldn't find them. He sat down on the bed and finally remembered what had happened the day before. He sprung up and ran toward the door leading outside. With a quick move he opened it and looked outside. Seconds later he froze. He couldn't thing straight because of the shook. There wasn't any city or huge sky scrapers around him. He was in a huge forest with plants he had never seen but so beautiful that he couldn't thing anything other about it than that he was in paradise.<p>

It was at that moment that Ichigo came toward him. Mo looked at him with wide eyes. Ichigo seemed to perfectly fit into his surroundings.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo asked a bit worried. The boy seemed to be in shock. The boy moved his mouth but nothing comprehensible came out. It took a while till he could finally talk again.

"Where am I?" Mo asked already fearing the worse.

"You are at my home. You fell asleep yesterday and I couldn't just leave you on the street. Are you feeling better now?" Mo didn't know how he should respond and so he nodded.

"Are you rich?" Mo wondered out loud, shocking Ichigo a bit.

"What would you do if I were?" Ichigo finally asked a bit amused.

The boy suddenly kneeled before him and almost screamed with tears in his eyes: "Can you save my friends? They were all caught by the same company. I could escape but then that man suddenly attacked me. That company name is 'Kaizen' and they suddenly started to catch mutants like me for their experiments. No mutant has ever come out alive after being caught by them." Ichigo's eyes widened and he started to growl without noticing it. He questioned Mo and found out that the company seemed to have started their activities about two month ago.

"I will help you. Stand up now! The ground doesn't seem to be comfortable." Ichigo said with holding a hand out. Mo took it and let himself be pulled up. He looked down at himself and noticed that he had gotten the clothes that he was wearing dirty.

"Sorry that I got your clothes dirty!" Mo said with an almost fearful voice but calmed down when Ichigo didn't seem to be angry with him.

"Can I ask you something before we go?" Mo looked at him surprised but nodded.

"Who gave you your name?" Mo really hadn't been prepared for such a question. He looked at the ground and almost whimpered:

"A man gave it to me because he found it suited me." Ichigo looked at him after having processed the sentences and asked:

"Do you want another one?" Mo looked at him with wide eyes and nodded.

"Sanka" Ichigo said with a small smile. "You are the missing link that will connect the world and its people." The new named Sanka smiled and nodded happily. Ichigo didn't know what impact he made on Sanka with taking care of him and giving him a name. Sanka himself didn't know what to say. A man, that he didn't know till yesterday had taken care of him and even given him a name. He broke down crying.

"What is it? Are you in pain?" Ichigo asked worriedly. The boy started to cry even more and asked:

"Why, why are you so nice to me? The people I have met till know where always so mean and you, a person I have met just yesterday is so nice to me." The tears formed and fell to the ground. On earth it started to rain. Ichigo never cried so he never knew that his dimension would affect the other so much. He sighed and hugged the boy.

"Do I need a reason to help someone? I do things because I think that they are the right ones to do. I don't need a reason to help you and I am sure that you will meet many different people that will help you also when you ask. You sometimes just need to ask, because people can't read your mind and if really no one will help you than call my name. My name is…"

Sanka looked a bit confused. He couldn't hear the name. "Can you say your name again? I couldn't understand him." Ichigo smiled a bit at that, remembering the first time he had met Zangetsu.

"Don't worry, you have understood him, but you will only be able to call my name when the time is right." Sanka didn't understand but nodded. He wouldn't argue with the man that stood before him. He had already done so much for him.

"Sanka, close your eyes for a second!" Ichigo suddenly said and Sanka obeyed. When he opened his eyes again he was back in the city that he lived in. His eyes widened and he looked around. Where had the beautiful forest disappeared to? He looked at Ichigo confused but didn't ask when he noticed the look Ichigo had. He seemed to be angry about something. Ichigo started to walk and Sanka followed.

"Sanka, can you lead the way toward where your friends are held?" Ichigo asked Sanka who looked at him almost alarmed.

"Don't worry. Nothing will happen to you. I will protect you!" it was that reassuring smile of his that made Sanka believe him. It was then that Sanka nodded and moved toward the biggest building that existed in the city. Ichigo looked at it with a determined stare. He had decided. He would help!

* * *

><p>Sorry that I haven't updated anything till now but I am in a bit of stress.<p>

There will be more updates in my summer holidays that are in about two weeks!


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

It hadn't taken long to arrive at the building. A few humans had tried to stop Ichigo in his tracks but since he was far stronger than them he easily defeated them. Sanka could only watch how a seemingly invisible barrier was around Ichigo that stopped the humans from coming anywhere near him.

"Are you a mutant?" Sanka suddenly asked. She had never seen one so strong but this would be the only reason that he had such powers.

"You could say that I am but I also am not! I am a mix of something else than mutants are." Sanka wanted to ask what he meant but decided against it. He was a bit scared to ask about Ichigo's past. It was like an instinct. They walked further but didn't reach the door since they had been surrounded by humans.

"You are not allowed to go any further. Stop right now, we won't let you make another step forward." Ichigo looked at them. His eyes seemed to pierce them and they instinctively made a step back.

"I wish to enter this building. A few of his friends were caught and brought here against their will. I will get them back with or without your help. Move aside!" Everyone somehow had the feeling that they needed to obey this person before them and that they should worship instead of threatening him, but they suppressed these instincts and moved closer, having pointed their guns at them.

"I see that you don't want to let me though. I will use force then." The sudden feeling of fear appeared in all of them and they stepped aside. They didn't know why or how the stranger had created such feelings but they knew that it would be their end, if they disobeyed them.

Sanka followed Ichgio when he entered still looking at the frightened guards that seemed to follow Ichigo's every step. What had Ichigo done?

* * *

><p>Ichigo walked through the corridors and opened every door without or with force. After the twenties door, Ichigo had almost lost all of his patience. The unfortunate person that passed them was suddenly gripped by Ichigo. Ichigo looked at him with such a piercing stare that he had almost fainted.<p>

"Where are the mutants kept?" Ichigo asked with a distorted voice. He had had enough of running around and opening doors just to find them empty. "Lead us to them or die!" It didn't take any more words for the man to start leading them into the direction of the room for the mutants. He still wanted to live after all. It was ten minutes later that they finally arrived. Ichigo and Sanka didn't know what to say. How big was this damn building?

"H-he-here i-i-it is!" The man stuttered and taking Ichigo's nod as a signal left as quick as his legs could carry him.

Ichigo opened the door and looked around. It was a dark room with no windows nbut he could recognize a few human shapes in the shadows. There wasn't any light so Ichigo used a bit of his powers and created a sphere of light. The sphere flew into the room and the humans or mutants inside it needed to shield their eyes. They eyes adapted to the light quickly and they were soon able to see again. Ichigo could see how Sanka looked at the group with teary eyes and gave him a light push. It didn't take Sanka anything else for him to start running toward his friends. They all cried, some because they were happy to see Sanka again and some because it seemed that they were finally able to get out of this place.

"Are you here to get us out?" asked a woman with her child laying in her arms a bit suspicious. Ichigo nodded and smiled reassuring at her. The woman blushed and nodded having lost all suspicious.

"Is everyone here or are you missing someone?" Ichigo asked looking around the room. The people shook their heads expect one little boy. He looked into a corner and started to shiver. Ichigo took him up and asked:

"Who are you missing?" The boy looked at him with clearly shocked and scared eyes before he whispered something only Ichigo was able to catch.

"My mommy was taken away this morning and hasn't returned." Ichigo nodded and looked at the persons before them that looked at the grounds with sad looks.

"We have tried to tell the boy that his mother won't return to him anymore, but he didn't listen to us." Ichigo nodded in understanding and looked at the boy that had started to cry.

"My mommy isn't dead. I am sure that she isn't. She promised that she would come back to me." Ichigo nodded started to go out of the room. He went into the corridor and the others followed him without questions.

"I will search for his mother now, if someone doesn't want to come with me so be it. I can only promise you that if you go with me that I won't let anyone hurt you. Alone you will probably be caught again." Ichigo let them think about his words. When they seemed to have made up their minds he asked again.

"Who of you wants to come with me?" Everyone lifted their arms. Ichigo mouth curled into a small smile. It was good to have people around him that seemed to trust him without questions.

* * *

><p>It was five minutes later when Ichigo opened a door that seemed to be used for experiments. The sight was sickening. Every inch of the room seemed to be spluttered with blood and there were body parts everywhere. There also were many bones and the stench was almost unbearable.<p>

"Those sick bastards!" Ichigo growled lowly and everyone noticed the anger that was radiated from him and took a few steps back. Ichigo went into the room in search for a woman and found one on a operation table in the middle of the room. She was already dead. Her whole body was covered with cuts and blood followed out of her body steadily. Ichigo put a hand on her forehead and closed his eyes. The others could only watch how he and the body of the woman started to glow and even despite Ichigo whispering very quietly they still understood every word of it.

"You still aren't supposed to die. Your life isn't destined to end today. You still have a promise to fulfill." While the words left his mouth the glow coming from Ichigo became stronger and then seemed to be transferred to the woman. It was then that they all witnessed a miracle. The blood of the woman seemed to flow backwards into the wounds again. The wounds closed after the blood had entered the body through them and nothing, not even a scare was left behind. When Ichigo placed next to his body again the glow stopped.

"Wake up." Ichigo said with a strong and commanding voice. Nothing happened.

"Open your eyes. Your son is waiting for you!" The eyes of the woman shot open and she looked confused around. She looked around the room before her gaze ended on her hands.

"I should be dead, shouldn't I? I know how they cut me open and left me here to bleed to death."  
>They all looked at Ichigo waiting for an explanation but they didn't get what they hoped for.<p>

"You life wasn't supposed to end today. You still had to fulfill the promise that you had made with you son." She nodded a bit dumbstruck before noticing her son. He was crying and she soon started to let tears fall as well. They hugged each other and the woman looked at Ichigo thankful before looking at her son again, hugging him harder to her chest as if scared of losing him. The boy did the same. Ichigo broke the happy moment with the simple statement:

"We need to get out of here now. We have lost too much time as it is." They all nodded and started to move toward the entrance of the building. Ichigo was tired from the resurrection but he swore to himself that he would bring them all out of here alive no matter what.

* * *

><p>They had reached the entrance but the door had been looked. It was a hard steel door so they couldn't burst it open. Suddenly out of every corridor there came guard that surrounded them. Ichigo positioned himself before the group. The guards didn't wait for orders or anything else. They had already received them.<p>

"Kill the leader!"

The lifted they weapons and started to shot at Ichigo. The next few seconds were too fast for any normal human being to really follow with the eyes. Gigantic trees suddenly sprouted out of the ground and surrounded the group like a barrier, guarding them from the bullets. Ichigo started to run forwards having materialized Zangetsu and cut all the guns and weapons in half. The doors opened from behind the group with more soldiers standing there pointing their weapons at them. Ichigo flash stepped toward the soldiers moved between the group and the guns. The bullets had already left the gun and were inches away from Ichigo's body. The plants grew out of the ground before him but weren't quick enough. One bullet hit him in the stomach.

Ichigo held his hand over his stomach in a protective manner. He looked down at the bleeding hole in his stomach and his bloodied hand. Then he looked up at the soldiers, not showing any anger in his eyes, only deep sadness.

"I am disappointed!" he didn't say anything anymore but it had such a huge impact on the people around him. The soldiers didn't know why but they were suddenly filled with the feeling of guilt. It wasn't like they had never ever shot anyone but it was something about the man that made him react like that.

The ground suddenly started to shake and tremendous scares appeared on the landscape. The building of the company was suddenly overgrown with plants and was crumpling. The persons that still resided in the building came running out till even the director came out. Ichigo noticed the cold stare that he gave them all. He lit his cigarette and looked at them all. Somehow not even bothered that his whole building was crumbling behind him he looked at the soldiers angrily and asked:

"Why haven't you captured them already? Do it now!" The soldiers didn't move. Still feeling to guilty about what they had done to really do anything.

"We can't." One suddenly said with shaken hands. He had already dropped his guns. The other nodded and also dropped their guns. "We don't care how much you pay us, but we just can't shot him." It was seconds later that even the last gun was dropped.

Ichigo looked at them, showing a little smile and they somehow felt reassured. Ichigo started to walk with the group following him. The blood still spluttered out of his wound but he didn't do anything against it. He didn't feel the pain in his stomach. The real pain was in his heart. It was somehow like he had been shot by his own son, a feeling of betrayal.

Ichigo only then noticed that the director had pulled out his gun, pointing it at him and said: "Then I will do it myself. Don't think that you will keep your job after this." The man shot and Ichigo didn't stop the bullets. He simply moved forward. Tears were flowing down everyone's faces expect for the director's that still shot Ichigo. When he had shot six bullets he started to reload only to be stopped by the people around him.

"What are you doing?" The people around him asked taking his gun from him. The director wanted to yell at them but was knocked out. They started to focus on Ichigo again, seeing that he was still walking down the road with the group following him. The memory of one man moving forward despite his heavy injuries, leaving behind a trail of blood and being followed by hundreds of people would be branded in their minds forever. It wasn't only seen by those present that day. Reporters had been there that day and had filmed the whole scene since Ichigo had been hit by the first bullet.

Ichigo finally stopped when he was in the center of the city and looked back.

"This is the end and start of everything. Here our ways will part but I will still never fully leave you. You are now free. Being a mutant is nothing bad. It is a present from me to you. If you still do not want it than I will take it back. I huge tree will grow at the end of this road. There you can wish for your abilities to disappear, but you will never get them back so be careful about what you wish." The bullets in Ichigo's wounds were suddenly pushed out and the wounds closed leaving behind nothing at a remainder that they had ever existed.

"What are you?" Sanka finally asked, having found the courage to ask. Ichigo smiled.

"I am earth. The planet you walk on. I am also the being that you call god or Buddha. I hope you will take better care of me from now on." Ichigo said with a soft smile, not caring that they were looking at him with wide eyes and open mouths. It was seconds later that he opened a garganta behind him and stepped inside. He waved one last time before stepping through it. The people around him could only watch how a rip in the air opened. When Ichigo went through, his godly form somehow glimmered around him like a projection before it disappeared with him as the garganta closed, leaving nothing behind. The way, where Ichigo's blood had laid on was suddenly overgrown with plants, his blood seemingly having disappeared like his wounds and he himself.

A few days later a huge tree had grown at the end of the city. It was soon called the god's tree by everyone. Sanka was often seen by the tree talking to it as if it was a person. Sanka never wished anything since Ichigo had granted him everything. The mutants were treated better after the incident and many called them the 'god's child' or 'beloved by god'.

The incident was written down in the bible in the new created third testament. The incident was named 'The blood trail, sin of human mankind'. The third testament was slowly filled by legends or sightings of Ichigo all around the world. Every culture accepted Ichigo as god, still giving him different names. Ichigo didn't really care what he was called. He was just happy that he had succeeded in protecting the group of mutants and had helped them getting a better life.

* * *

><p>Hope you like it<p>

Please review.


	25. Finally able to sleep!

CHAPTER 25

The changes around the whole world had been dramatically. It had been many centuries since the meeting with Sanka and and slowly but surely every person had become a mutant. They didn't call themselves like that thought and had slowly started to form groups with other mutants that had the same mutation. It wasn't long after that they build themselves a village and gave themselves an official name. There were many different names that described the different tribes.

There existed different element tribes like fire, water and earth, but there also existed tribes that came from animals. Some people of the tribe looked almost like they were the spitting image of the animal they came from only on two legs. Other almost hadn't any resembles with the animal at all.

All tribes were respectful and careful with earth and the nature. Some humans, if they would still exist would have probably said that earth had gone back in time but Ichigo didn't see it that way. If the humans had taken the path forward like they always did than the earth had been destroyed and every living being would have eventually died.

Humans had never truly learned out of their mistakes. The centuries where everyone had changed had been chaotic. The humans had tried to stop the change by the people that had been affected by it. They tried many things but the people that did mutate didn't really want to change back and so it was futile. If a mutant had wanted to become human they could have just wished for it but since the incident with Sanka no one had even tried to and so the tree had really lost its use.

It had been peaceful since then. The change had happened and ended and the people learned to live with it. They had also learned the use of the new plants that grew all around the world. They had adapted.

Ichigo decided that they didn't need him anymore to watch over him and went to the tree that he had created that day for Sanka. Ichigo put his palm onto the big trunk and concentrated. Slowly he moved forward and entered the tree without much resistance since the tree was part of him. It almost felt like he became some kind of fluid and moved through the trunk without harming it. When he was in the middle of the tree trunk he didn't moved any further and curled up. Closing his eyes, Ichigo for the first time since the mutation began fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Sorry is a very short chapter<p>

This chapter was only about information; the next will have a bit more action in it.

Hoped you liked it


	26. family

CHAPTER 26

**Family**

His eyes shot open. Someone had called his name! He knew who was calling him. He had connection to the family after all. He knew that it wasn't Munto, since he had felt when Munto had moved on, but one of his descendents. It was a call for help. He could feel the pain and fear that was emitted from his caller. Following the pull of the call he soon moved through space, toward the one calling him.

* * *

><p>I had called for help! I didn't know who I was calling, since there was really no one who could answer the call, would answer my call. They wanted me dead. No one cared for me, so no one would come when hearing my plea for help. I was right. Nothing happened, everything stayed quiet, no one had come. The last hope that I had desperately clung to had disappeared, I would die. It was then that the sky was illuminated in a beautiful orange and golden color. My tormentors stopped, looking up in the sky. I lowered my head, somehow not wanting to see such a beautiful sky right before my dead. That didn't stop me from looking up again when I heard a gasp. A being with long orange hair and beautiful with wings was slowly flowing down from the sky. It wore beautiful garment that shimmered with every ray of light that hit them. It neared and finally stopped right before me, looking straight into my eyes. Its eyes were a mixture of gold and warm brown, speaking of gentleness and understanding, but also strength. I thought it was here to take my soul, to punish me for my sin, but suddenly it turned around, standing between my tormentors and me.<p>

* * *

><p>Ichigo didn't know where he had arrived. It almost looked like a picture of hell and he had been there so he knew what he was talking about. Someone was tied to a chair, surrendered by hundreds of people. The person who was tied to the chair was bleeding, but no one seemed to care. He slowly closed the distance landing before the person tied to the chair. Without even needing to look at him, Ichigo knew who this person before him was. He was Munto's descendant, the one who had called for his help, the one that he had answered. He turned around, facing the crowd. He needed to know what was going on. He also needed to save Munto's descendant. He would not have followed the call, had it not been done by an innocent person, by someone who hadn't committed the crime he was about to be executed for.<p>

"**What is going on?"** He had quickly learned that his hollow voice was very effective when he wanted to find something out.

The people, having been petrified before, started to talk all at the same time, stuttering about something or another that couldn't be understood in the sea of voices. He lifted his hand and it became quiet.

"**I do not understand when you all try to talk at the same time, chose one representative that may speak for all of you. I wish to understand this situation." **

It didn't take long for one to be chosen. The one who stood almost right before him was some kind of leader and was quickly chosen as the one to speak for the crowd.

"I am Balso, I am speaking for all of us when we say that he must burn him!" He spoke with confidents, Ichigo momentary wondered why everyone was listening to him so obediently but let it be, it helped him after all, that Ichigo didn't know what to think.

"**I did not want to know what you are about to do, or that you must do it, I wished to know why this has come to be!" **Ichigo somehow had the feeling that he growling at them, his patients, he should have learned that by now, but it never came, having run out after the first word coming out of this person's mouth.

He has interrupted and destroyed one of our most important traditions. He needs to be offered to our god to ask him for forgiveness.

"**Who is your god that he would ask for human sacrifices for forgiveness? And how would this boy have managed to destroy such 'important' tradition?!"** Ichigo couldn't believe them. Only insane gods would ask for human sacrifices, or those that were to proud.

"He destroyed our ceremony by refusing to be cooperative. He didn't want to execute his assignment. He was the one that should have immolated a special creature, giving it to our god as a present.

"**What, where and who is this creature that you are talking about?"** Ichigo demanded, but it surprised him who answered.

"They one they wanted me to kill as an offering was my bonded monster, Korikkai. As if I would be able to kill my bonded monster. I could never do it. Not even for a god! I hid Korikkai so that they couldn't find and kill him no matter what." He boy behind him almost screamed and Ichigo understood. It was the same with the mother and her child that he had met before. The mother had sacrificed herself to save her child, like this boy was doing for his beast. This boy had not committed any crime. He was innocent. He nodded in understanding, quickly looking back toward the man before him. The name hadn't been worth remembering anyway.

"**I ask again, who is your god, the one you are holding the ceremony for?"** Ichigo had lost his patients long ago, but he himself was surprised that he was still able to stay calm and composed, showing no emotion at all.

"This ceremony is held in praise of the god of this world, Ichigo Kurosaki!" The man all but screamed in Ichigo's face and many cheered behind him, like through the name they had the right to do anything without anyone raising their voices. Ichigo's eyes widened before they he slowly closed them. The next time he opened there was no calmness left, having disappeared through his anger, no he was not angry, he was furious. They were using his name to commit this crime, using his name they had probably killed hundreds innocent monsters and maybe even humans. And now they had even tried to kill the descendant of his bonded one because he had tried to protect his monster?!

Without knowing Ichigo's eyes had slowly turned to poisonous gold, anger radiating out of them. His power slowly seeping out of him, pressing down on the crowd, who quickly sunk to their knees, no longer able to stand.

Ichigo's eyes slowly swept over the crowd before he spoke.  
><strong>"YOU used MY name to commit crimes? YOU used MY name to kill INNOCENT monsters and humans. YOU tried to kill the descendant of MY BONDED? Who are you to decide who my life or who my die. Who are you to decide that I wished to have offerings? Who are you to do your evil deeds under my name? I will not allow this foolishness to continue any longer. This ceremony will be stopped, forever. You used my name, without my acceptance and killed, no murdered the creatures of this world that stand under my protection?! You will create a shrine, asking the forgiveness of the beings that you 'offered' to me and you will every year from now, on this exact date go to the shrine till the end of your days to ask forgiveness for taking the life that they may have had. Do you UNDERSTAND?" <strong>

Ichigo was seething, almost losing control of his powers and killing them all in the process. He turned toward the boy, who was still tied to the chair, looking at him with awe and fear and quickly freed him. Looking him into the eyes Ichigo asked:

"Are you alright young one, descendant of Munto?" He didn't want to scare the teen any further so he had started to use his normal voice again. The boy quickly nodded his head, saying a small thank you.

"What is your name?" He asked him, not wanting to call him 'descendant of Munto' anymore.

"My name is Yuki" Ichigo smiled at him. "Your name fits you!" Yuki gave him a wide smile.

"Where are your parents Yuki?" Why had they not tried to stop the crowd, why had they let them hurt Yuki?

"I never knew them. They died a long time ago when I was a child. I was taken in by an old lady but she died soon after from an illness. I am alone. No one would come to my rescue. Only Korikkai would, but I locked him away so he couldn't follow me and be killed by the crowd." It was with a hint of a pride that the boy told him what he did with Korikkai, saving him from a painful fate."

"Do you know what happened to Munto, young one? He should have been a king at one time?" The teen's eyes widened and he started to speak so quickly that Ichigo almost didn't understand what exactly he was being told.

"Of course I know him. Everyone knows about the famous king Munto. He was the king about three generations before the old lady. They say that he was the fairest and kindest Kings of all and he had been accepted by our god" a shy look toward him "Ichigo Kurosaki, no he had been chosen to be king by Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo nodded his head in thanks.

"What about his family? Did they not take the crown after him?" Ichigo asked, curious why this boy wasn't living in the castle like the king's family should.

"Of course they did and they still do!" The boy said with pride radiating off of him. He was able to talk and even answer the questions of their god Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo nodded and was about to ask something more when he was suddenly interrupted by the man and the crowd behind him, who he had turned his back on.

"You can't be out god Ichigo Kurosak! You are probably trying to impersonate him." Ichigo couldn't believe that this idiot behind him was still trying to save his skin.

"**A god can't change his shape. You have stories and legends about my appearance do you not? Then you should also know that this is how I look!" **His anger had calmed. Now he was just annoyed with the man before him. Someone in the crowd started to whisper and soon it was almost a chorus, all whispering the same, like they were reading it from a back.

"_He has long orange hair, glowing like the rays of the sun. He has two pairs of pure white wings. The ones bellow smaller than the ones above. His eyes are a mix between brown and gold, shimmering with love and gentleness, but also with strength, giving of an aura of warms and protection. He often wears a scowl on his faces, nether meant for good or bad, just existing there as if he was born with it. He possess a small silver horn on his forehead. He has a familiar who is created out of the purest of flames, having accepted him into his soul when he had been a mere beast. He has the power over the elements and can heal and even revive the dead if he so wishes to. He has the most beautiful voice, those who hear him sing will be forever blessed with the sound of the gods. He is the god of salvation, of peace and of creation. He is Ichigo Kurosaki!"_

Ichigo listened. It was pretty accurate if he thought about it, but why had they mentioned his singing as well? Why couldn't they have just left that out? Well but at least he could tell them that he would not sing since that would mean that he was giving his blessing, which he would not do, not after what they did.

Everyone was now staring at Ichigo, trying to compare what they heard in stories with the original. Now since he had calmed down he was really radiating an aura of warms and protection and he really looked like the books had described him. Many started to believe that he was really their god Ichigo Kurosaki, feeling guilty with their actions. Some were still not convinced, not believing that gods could not change their outward appearance. The leader was one of them.

"You can't be Ichigo Kurosaki. You probably just changed your appearance to look like him. You probably lied about gods not being able to change theirs." Still confident, but it was slowly disappearing, giving way to fear and uncertainty.

"**Then I will give you a reason to believe me, even thought I don't really need to prove you anything."** He called upon Kasai, letting lose the beast that he had accepted into his soul, as a part of him. Kasai appeared in burst of flames, the golden glowing eyes the first recognizable aspect of him. Then his body slowly formed out of the flames. Those flames were red, pure red without another color, showing the truth of Ichigo's words. He was Ichigo Kurosaki. Everyone quickly bowed. Ichigo, not really caring what they did as long as they didn't start killing others turned back to the boy, no Yuki, wanting to move back to the conservation that had been so rudely interrupted.

"Now tell me boy, if the royal family lives in the palace, or castle, why don't you live there? You after all are of royal blood?!" Everyone stopped in their tracks. Even those that had bowed till now quickly straightened when they heard what exactly Ichigo had just said.

"What I can't be of royal blood!" Yuki stuttered almost incomprehensible. "I am a street boy, lived on the street all my life. I can't be of royal blood!" Shock quite strongly written all over his face, like everyone else's face in the crowd.

"Don't tell me what you are or aren't boy. You were able to summon me, an ability that I granted only king Munto and his descendants. I can feel the connection I have with you through the power granted from me that flows through your veins. I heard your call for help and I have answered. That is enough prove that you are of royal blood. Now I wish to know how someone like you could end up on the streets and I wish no demand to know it now!" He looked over the crowd, quickly finding someone that he thought of trustworthy and pointed at him before saying: "You, lead me and Yuki to the castle of the royal family. I wish to see myself what has happened in my absence." The man he had pointed at quickly nodded and made a gesture to follow which Ichigo, holding Yuki's hand and dragging him after him, complied.

Right behind the next corner Ichigo changed into his human form, not wanting to catch to much attention. It didn't take long for them to spot the castle. Dryly Ichigo mused that he wouldn't have needed a guide. It was huge and majestically. No one would be able to think of it as anything else than the royal castle. Still Ichigo remembered it differentially, they probably had changed a lot, but still the first version had been better. This castle looked like someone wanted to brag. Like a trophy, that was adorned with many decorations. The old one looked sturdier and more prideful, telling about old times and survived battles. It had an aura of strength that this one was missing, however beautiful it may look; it looked hollow, with nothing in the inside, a sad sight.

* * *

><p>It didn't take them long to arrive at the castle gates. At first the guard hadn't wanted to let them through, but soon, with Ichigo's persuasive powers (cough 'brainwash' cough), they had been allowed to enter. Standing before the huge doors of the 'reception room' (if Ichigo may call it such) it didn't take long for them to be allowed to enter as well. The king was a sad sight, like the castle he looked hollow, looking like a weight was laying on his shoulders. He looked tired, something that Ichigo knew too well. Slowly the king started to look up from his work that was lying on the desk before him, to see who had managed to have an audience with him. His eyes met Ichigo's and without knowing why or how he was suddenly filled with some kind of warms, it felt like he had been hugged, like a loving hug from his parents, when there had been no problems and no worries. Then Ichigo started to talk, the warm voice soothing his tired soul.<p>

"King, descendant of Munto, let me ask you a question. It may be a very personal question, but please answer. Do you have a child?" It was not a voice filled with hate or pity; it was a simple question almost sounding like it was out of curiosity.

"No I do not have a child. My child died after the birth, too weak to survive. My wife died with it, too weak through blood loose to survive after the painful birthing. I never took another wife again." It was told with a hint of sadness, but Ichigo could also hear the love that he had had for his wife and how hard it had been for him to lose her through it.

"Could a child have been created by anyone else?"

"No, the male children of the royal family are all still too young. The last one who would have been able to create a child, my brother, died eight years ago through an assassination. His only male child is nine." The king felt so tired. He also didn't know why he was telling this person such things, but somehow had a feeling that he needed to tell.

"That is quiet fascinating. Tell me, how old would your child be, had it survived?" The king thought about it for a bit. How old would his child be? When had his wife died?

"He would be about fifteen!" Ichigo nodded, slowly putting all missing pieces together. He looked at Yuki for a second, nodding his head in understanding, the others understanding not so much.

"You should celebrate king, descendant of Munto. Your son has returned." Without much further explanation he pushed Yuki forward, protest from Yuki totally ignored.

The kings eyes suddenly narrowed, his eyes gleaming with anger. Who was this stranger to believe that he had the right to talk such nonsense in his presence?" He was about to scream for his guards when Ichigo lifted his hand, stopping the king from his shout.

"I do not say so without any prove king. This boy, his name is Yuki, was able to summon me, an ability that only the royal family should possess. He was in danger and with the skill he had acquired through the blood of the royal family, he called me for help and I answered. Only King Munto and his descendants are able to do such, because I granted only him the power to do so, giving him, and through him his descendants, the power to summon me in danger and great needs. You should know what I am talking about king, descendant of Munto."

The king's eyes widened, how did this stranger know so much? Had he just told him that he was Ichigo Kurosaki, the god that had granted them the power of healing and summoning him? No this man couldn't be him, they looked nothing alike.

As if reading the king's thought Ichigo started to change into his godly form, radiating warms and power and something inside the king seemed to react, calling out to this power and resonated with it.

"I am Ichigo Kurosaki and I followed Yuki's summon, I believe that is enough prove that he is at least of royal blood; now knowing that no one else could have created this child, but you and your deceased wife that logically would mean that this child is yours. I do not know who told you your child died at birth or who it was that planned to let your son disappear, but I do know that this child is of royal blood and off the right age to be able to be your son, so he must be. Your wife did not die for nothing, she was able to create a new life, a reminder that she had lived if one wanted to thing like that, a life that was created through both of you, **a son to be cherished and loved**."

The king, not knowing what to feel, something that was mirrored on Yuki's face, only stared blankly ahead. Then slowly he nodded and gave a small smile. He believed this stranger to be Kurosaki Ichigo. The power that had been granted Munto and had been inherited by his children and his descendants had resonated with this persons power, that could only mean that this truly was Ichigo Kurosaki and only those of royal blood could summon him, meaning Yuki was of royal blood and like Ichigo had said, that could only mean that this was his son. The son his wife and he had created.

They would probably not act all fatherly and sonly for a while, but they had time, the rest of their lives to start and know each other. One day they would love each other and that day, the king would finally be truly happy.

Yuki was too shocked to react. He had a father, not only any father but the king! He had always feared that his parents had abandoned him, liking the thought that they died better than that they had not loved him, but now he knew the truth. His father had not abandoned him; he had thought him dead, suffering from sadness of losing him and his wife. He had been loved, even if just for a short time. He hoped the king would accept him as a son. He had always wanted to have a real loving family.

Ichigo only smiled, even without mindreading abilities knowing what they thought about. They would make a great family he mused. Even though no one would have been able to see any heartwarming scene, Ichigo was able to see such in this situation.

"Welcome back" The king suddenly said, happiness and some mirth gleaming in his eyes.

"I am home!" Yuki said, a small but happy smile on his lips, tears rolling down his cheeks.

This really was a heartwarming beginning and Ichigo would make sure that it would have a heartwarming end!

* * *

><p>Finally, hope you liked it.<p>

I am pretty much in stress right now, my last year of school and all, but I hope you still like this chapter and can forgive me for not updating for so long.

Please review!


	27. Eden Hall

CHAPTER 27

Eden Hall

Ichigo had a bad feeling! It had been a week since he had been summoned. His skin was crawling, meaning he had a feeling that someone was watching him. Ichigo knew that he should trust his Instincts. He looked over his shoulder a third time, still nothing. He tried to relax, still finding it hard.

* * *

><p>The King Jehova, having finally asked his name, and his son Yuki watched in fascination and worry as their God Ichigo Kurosaki looked over his shoulder for the third time. He himself looked worried, but what would their god have to worry about? Did that mean that someone would attack, an assassination maybe?<p>

Having only finished their thoughts seconds before, they were not prepared for a sudden golden light to appear right before them. Still the light did not cause such shock as the scene that followed. A beautiful being had appeared before them. It possessed snow white hair, almost reaching the ground and clear blue eyes that glowed almost white. He had a handsome appearance and pointed ears, proving their thoughts, that this beautiful being before them was a god, true. Still it wasn't the sudden appearance that let their yaw drop to the ground. It was the action of the beautiful god that did.

He jumped Ichigo, groped his 'behind' and kissed him on his mouth and even slipped his tongue in. Ichigo hadn't moved, looking like a statue, till he seemed to jump back into himself, moving faster than the eye could follow and punched the god in the stomach, making him fly into the nearest wall and even leaving an impression in it. He then huffed angrily, showing his displeasure about such actions, making the other god look at him while trying to imitate the eyes of a kicked puppy.

"Why are you so mean darling? I finally found you after you left our daughter and me alone. Shouldn't you treat your husband better?" Ichigo glared at him, not giving him any response.

"I even brought our daughter with us, you do not want to make her sad now do you?!" If Jehova and Yuki didn't know better, they would have believed to hear a sadistic tone out of his voice. Ichigo had gone still again; tense as if prepared to run at any given moment.

It seemed like he didn't get the moment after all, because seconds later a blur shot by, colliding with his stomach and almost making him lose his balance. The blur seemed to squeal and soon revealed itself to be a very little girl, about a year or two, who almost looked like the exact copy of the god who had arrived minutes before her.

"MOMMY" The girl screamed before giving Ichigo a strong hug, which would probably killed anyone else through the sheer force used for it.

"Yukina" Ichigo said simple, showing no emotions even though his voice gave him away. It had a relieved tone to it.

"How are you?" He finally asked after returning her hug, using his foot to shove the other god away, who had tried to sneak up on him.

"I am great, but you should visit us more often! You need to let the worlds handle themselves sometimes and come to visit daddy and me. We both miss you!" then in an afterthought she added: "I also want to have a sibling and I heard that children are created when mommy and daddy are in contact. So you need to be near daddy to bear another child right?" She gave him a proud look, happy that she knew so much. Ichigo slowly turned to the 'daddy' with his eyes hidden behind strands of his hair.

"**Ohh"** It wasn't loud, but one could tell that this small and quiet sound promised torture beyond ones imagination and a painful death.

"It wasn't me!" The god was quick to wave his hands in denial, feeling the danger "one of her friends told her that, I had nothing to do with it at all!" He shrunk back into himself and Ichigo looked like he was suddenly growing.

"Who are her friends and why do you allow them to play with them?" Ichigo was furious. Not only was his daughter calling him mommy and received sexual harassment from the father, no his daughter had learned how babies were created and was now asking him to let her father impregnate him, even thought he wasn't even sure if that was possible." Quickly dismissing the last thought, since it could lead to dangerous waters, he started to glare down at the said father and waited for his explanation.

"They are the animals living on the mountain and around it! They are her only playmates and I can't tell her to just stop playing with them!" He opened one eye and looked down in hope when he didn't get any response, hoping against hope that Ichigo had calmed down. It was a miracle; his anger truly seemed to have disappeared.

It was when Yuki finally decided to break the silence that they noticed that they were not alone and had an attentive audience.

"Ichigo…, are you the mother, have you given birth to this child and does that mean that he is the father and that you 'did' it with him?" His childlike curiosity had gotten the better of him, even thought he had more knowledge about the taboo-topic of the creation of children. Ichigo looked like he didn't know which neck to wring first and decided to explain instead.

"No, I am not the mother and no I 'did' not do it with him. The idiot over there was in a bad shape and sleeping for a long while and I have taken care of **his **daughter for the duration of his sleep. Of course I love her like my own child, but I was not in any way pregnant with her or slept with her father. Her mother died when she was little and when I started to take care of her she thought of me as 'mother'." Ichigo shuddered a bit at the word that had haunted him since the day that his shinigami friends had understood it, or when the father had awakened and had also learned about it. He never had a second of peace and quiet about that. The father, named Fairies, had since then always tried to touch and kiss him, for which he always had received a hit to the stomach. Still he continued and called him darling all the time, making it even harder for him to explain to Yukina that no he was a male and not a 'mother' so she should stop calling him that. He hadn't stopped her before, but now she was really old enough, even thought she still had a body of a two years of child, to understand it.

Yuki felt like he had touched a sensitive subject and his self preservation kicked in, stopping him from asking anymore questions. King Jehova had watched with interest how this drama had played before him, finally noticing that even Ichigo Kurosaki, the highest god existing, was not fully spared of problems. It looked like he had even more problems than all of them put together. It was probably that the higher one was the more problems one would have. Ichigo didn't need to take care of only one state; no he had a few worlds he had to take care of, meaning that he would need to take care of all the people who lived in his worlds, meaning he had probably much more to do than the king. It was the first time he was relieved that he was just a king and not a god.

"…will you tell me why you have truly come here? You do not normally visit me just to harass me!" It had been Ichigo's voice that had brought him out of his musing.

"Why darling, that hurt right here!" The god said while pointing at his chest where his heart was located. "…but of course you are right. In a few days all the gods will come to a meeting and they are hoping that you would or could attend." Ichigo gave a sigh, rubbing his temples.

"What is this meeting about?" Fairies stared at him for a second before giving a wide smile, which Ichigo by the way didn't like at all. Well of course to congratulate you for your coming pregnancy."

Ichigo didn't react. His soul seemed to have left his body and he felt faint. Was Fairies joking or was he real, Ichigo didn't know. And how would he be pregnant, if he was male, but he was also a god and that meant that something like that didn't matter, at least in some stories that he had heard it didn't. And who was the father if he was pregnant, he hadn't really been in contact with anyone at all, how could he even be pregnant? His thoughts went in circles, he couldn't think straight. The only understandable words he brought out were:

"What, who, when, where?" His voice had reached a dangerous high and he was sure that he had sounded just like a mouse. Still he was not the only one. The king Jehova and his son Yuki looked as shocked as him, not knowing what to say.

"Do not worry, I am not joking. Well, sadly it isn't mine, like I would have hoped. Well I don't really need to be that said since it truly isn't any ones expect yours. Right now you are, with the guidance of the worlds that stand under your protection, creating something within your abdomen that could be a child or anything else and since we don't know we will treat it like a pregnancy and congratulate you." Fairies seemed fair too happy for Ichigo's taste, but for once he let it go, touching his stomach to try and feel something that would indicate that it was really happening. Maybe he was creating another crystal like the last time, but why and for what? He gave a sigh, decided to stop thinking about it, since he wouldn't get a answer anyway and gave Fairies his answer.

"Tell them that I will attend, but I do not wish to be given any presents, since we do not even know what it may be." Ichigo gave him a quick glare, knowing that it wouldn't really affect him, but it made him feel a little bit happier so he didn't care.

"Ok, but don't be angry when they do bring presents. I can only do so much to prevent them from trying to get in your good grace." He said with a smile before hugging Ichigo, quickly pressing his lips on his, sneaking his tongue in for a second time, before grapping his daughter and disappearing in a flash of golden light, having escaped before Ichigo had been able to react and hit him.

The king Jehova and his son Yuki knew that they would never ever forget this scene. They still couldn't quite decide what to feel about it just yet, but they knew that it was probably a onetime chance to see their highest god be kissed on the mouth like that and the offender to get away with it, twice, even thought he had been it the first time, he had still been alive and not been burned to ash.

* * *

><p>The caslte, at least those who knew about him, which were almost all of the staff as well as the royal family, had started to walk on eggshells around him, jumping at his every move. He didn't know how or why, but the fact that he seemed to be pregnant had spread among the knowing like wildfire and now everyone wanted to somehow help him 'through such hard times', even though Ichigo still didn't feel anything that would point at his pregnancy. The only thing that did happen were his mood swings, which had gone from bad to worse and had stayed there. He was not an eggshell and didn't need to be treated as such.<p>

Then finally it was the day of the meeting, they would probably just party, forgetting after the second drink about him so that he could leave. He took the King Jehova and Yuki with him, not wanting them to be left alone and vulnerable to attacks. They didn't seem to mind, the king wanting a vacation anyway and Yuki curious about what gods would do in such a meeting.

Ichigo used the 'fire beast' as they had started to call Kasai to transport them, since the gathering place of the gods was located at the tip of a mountain, fare away from any human influence. The moved through huge gates, the barrier showing just bare land before one traversed through it, before they saw a huge city with hundreds of gods moving through the streets as if normal citizens. As soon as they had entered they were noticed. Many started to point at the 'humans', Ichigo included, many or more like all of them having never seen Ichigo Kurosaki in human or god form and started to whisper to each other. It stopped as soon as a beautiful sound resonated through the air, quieting all of them and making them move apart to make a passage.

Gods, who were wearing beautiful clothes, many made out of silver, gold and other expensive stones came forward, stopping before Ichigo, before falling to their knees. Shocked murmur filled the street, everyone wanting to know why and who he was that the higher gods would knee before him.

"Welcome Ichigo Kurosaki to the city of gods. We came here to pick you up and escort you and your company to the meeting hall. Please change into your god form so we may feel your presence." Ichigo thought about it before he complied. It wouldn't do to not at least do this much for his hosts. He changed, a warm golden and orange light filling the street before his form was revealed and power radiated off of him.

"Please follow us!" No one had ever seen him, but as they moved through the streets all the gods who saw him feel to their knees before him. Ichigo ignored it after the sixth try to make them stop kneeing and let them be. If they wanted to make their clothes dirty it was their decision.

They soon arrived at the biggest building. It was also one of the most beautiful ones, which let his human company look up in awe and fascination. They thought of it as the most beautiful thing, maybe expect Ichigo's god form but were soon proven wrong. The inside showed the most beautiful architecture and decorations that they till now had never thought possible, but since it wasn't build through human means it wasn't so surprising that it was more beautiful than many human creations.

They soon arrived at the main hall, a very spacious room with many opportunities to sit. They were soon directed to the most comfortable looking chairs that existed on one end of the hall. The hall quickly filled with other gods, who all gave their greetings toward Ichigo before sitting down. One of the oldest looking soon started to speak:

"**Welcome to Eden Hall Kurosaki Ichigo!"**

* * *

><p>I don't know why I wrote something like that, but I somehow wanted to make Yukina's father funny and he ended up like that.<p>

**IMPORTANT:**

**Please tell me what you think of this chapter. Should I keep it or should I write a new one. Please think about it before telling me your opinion.**

Thank you very much!


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28

**The meeting **

King Jehova tried to hold his composure, trying hard to stop himself from jumping up and down like a child who had gotten something and he was probably failing on a smaller scale since he couldn't resist looking all around him and praise the beauty of Eden Hall.

They had all sat down and were waiting for the rest to arrive. Soon the Hall was filled with hundreds of different gods all seeming to represent something. Yukina's dad was among them, looking quite serious even thought he had acted like an overexcited pervert before. Still most of the focus was on Ichigo and his companions, meaning his son and him. Ichigo didn't seem to feel uncomfortable with the receiving stares and he himself had learned to ignore them, being king and all, but it looked like his son was not so trained, looking quite self-aware.

Waiting a few more minutes it finally looked like everyone had arrived and the doors to Eden Hall were closed. One of the oldest looking gods, who sat right across from Ichigo's seat stood up, those around him going quiet right away, and started to speak.

"We are quite pleased to announce that for the first time we are able to welcome the highest god to one of our Eden Hall meetings. We welcome you Kurosaki Ichigo to this meeting and hope that we have not made you any troubles by taking your time. This meeting, one of the first since long ago, was called for the first welcoming of the highest god, but also to discuss what events have occurred and what requests have been made." With that the old, but also wise god sat down again and waited for the first voice to raise itself.

"I wish to speak if I may!" Ichigo decided that I could very well be the first. He received as acceptance to his request a nod.

"Fairies has informed me that I 'am pregnant' so to speak! What exactly does that mean and entail?" Some gods looked shocked, other only nodded, also looking puzzled about this revelation. It was the old god who spoke.

"You are not truly pregnant, if that is what Fairies" with that he threw a glare in Fairies direction "but you seem to gather energy from the surrounding area and yourself and seem to gather said energy around your stomach area. We do not truly know why exactly you are gathering this energy for and we also do not know when or how it will be released, but it does not seem to strain you or your surroundings in any way so I do not believed that we need to be concerned about it at the moment. Still I request that you inform at least one of the gods, so that he may inform us, when a change does occur." With that the old god became quiet, Ichigo giving a nod as to thank the god for answering his questions. King Jehova could almost image that Ichigo was plotting Fairies probably most painful death right about now as revenge for telling him such lie.

"I request to speak" a younger god informed the gathering. Not even waiting for the approval he started to speak.

"For those who do not know" he glared in their directions "I am the god of the wild in the region of Shiratoi. The humans have caused fairly much trouble, killing many animals and destroying many homes of the ones I am to protect. I wish to fight back and teach those humans a lesson to respect all living things." It reminded him of one of the councils back in his castle, but on a much larger scale. It wasn't just about a few humans that caused trouble. It was a whole region. Many gods discussed among themselves before the eldest cleared his throat. The gods reacted immediately, Eden Hall becoming quiet. He looked at Kurosaki Ichigo and King Jehova believed he knew what the elder was about to say.

"I believe since you have blessed us with your presence you also have the right to discuss with us. What are your thoughts about these events?"

Ichigo seemed to sigh before he spoke: "I believe I do not know enough of this situation to judge. Why have the humans started to destroy homes and beings alike, what has caused such an action on their part? I do understand your concern over the beings you are sworn to protect and such concern is mine as well, but you must also understand that I have sworn to protect and nurture this world, including all the beings that do exist and live here. Please tell me what could have caused the humans to such actions?!" King Jehova didn't know what to think. Kurosaki Ichigo was a god who needed to think about all, taking everyone into consideration and trying to protect everyone at the same time.

The god of wild in the region of Shiratoi gritted his teeth, looking like he had hoped for a different reply.

"They have killed many and destroyed much more and you want me to just sit here and wait till nothing is left!" He almost screamed in anger. King Jehova could have sworn that the room had suddenly gotten darker and colder, the air seemed to be heavier also. It was soon apparent that it was none other than Ichigo who was creating such atmosphere.

"I did not say to sit down and watch, I only said that I wished to know what happened for the humans to have started such actions. We cannot make hasty actions. We are not playing with the lives of innocent when we could have avoided it all together. I am responsible for all living beings that includes not only humans but also animals and everything else. I will not make hasty actions that may very well kill one of those two. Now tell me why those humans have gone to such length."

The god of the wild had shrunken back, looking quite frightened. Ichigo's voice may have been quiet, but no one would think that it had been a weak voice. It had been harsh and strong, carrying offer the whole Eden Hall. The god of the wild nodded.

"It exist a legend that the horn of a special legendary being, going by the name of Taliro, is able to heal any illnesses. The humans have gotten ill, many of them dying through a plague that they still haven't found any cure for, even though they have tried to find one and now they have decided to believe one of the old legends and try to find Taliro. Of course the legendary beast is quite intelligent and had fled before humans had thought to search for him. Still the humans won't give up; they are trying to burn down the forests to force the beast out of its hiding, killing many being and their homes with it." King Jehova understood why their thoughts and would have ones even ordered such an action, if he hadn't met Kurosaki Ichigo, since he was responsible for his subjects, but now he knew better and would have never made such a decision, not wanting to get on the gods bad side and all that.

"I understand that through their desperation such actions have been created, but I also understand that we cannot leave it as such. After the meeting is over I will personal accompany you to your region and stop the foolishness ones and for all. Is that acceptable?" The god of the wild's eyes had widened and he quickly nodded his head, probably not believing his luck that the high god himself would take care of his problems.

Ichigo turned back to the rest of the gods: "Are there other matters that you wish to discuss with me right now? Do speak then, I will listen to all of you, even if you believe it may be a trivial matter, I do not care. Speak!" It was almost a command, but at the same time, it was a request for all to tell him their problems.

The first god started to raise her hand, something that seemed to amuse Ichigo Kurosaki to no end, but he still nodded his head none the less.

"I represent the emotion love, or affection if one may wish to see it as such. I have trouble with a pair of lovers and I wish to hear your opinion." Ichigo nodded again "One of them is a prince, the other one a normal peasant woman, the daughter of a poor farmer. They are deeply in love with each other, but through their status they are unable to express said love. I have thought about many ways to bring them together without hurting one of them and ending the story with one could say self-destruction. Many of the ideas I have created so far are too dangerous or would not lead to the right ending so I ask of you your advice to such a difficult question." She looked at Ichigo hopefully, and Ichigo couldn't help but think about the story itself. It sounded so cliché, like the stories out of many of the fairy tales books. He didn't even know where to begin. Maybe he could use one of the solutions of the books, even if it was doubtful that they would really function, as a solution.

"I will not lie and tell you that I truly have much knowledge if it comes to the questions of love and affection, but I do have some suggestions that I have read about in the books of the world I was born in." She nodded her head eagerly. Ichigo then started to tell her about some of the fairy tales like Aladdin, Ariel, Snow-white, Sleeping beauty, Rapunzel and the beauty and the beast **(I don't really know any names of the Japanese ones so can you please tell me some so that I may add them later on?!)**. Finished with the summary of the last story he gave her a short bow before he said:

"I am sorry if I am not of much help, but I hope that some of those stories may have given you ideas for your own project." The god of love nodded happily, looking dreamingly at nothing in particle, probably still thinking of all those, with too much love filled, stories and how she could use them. Ichigo was just happy that the victim wasn't him. King Jehova couldn't agree more.

"May I also speak" a very young looking god asked, also receiving a nod. "Father, you may not know but through your connection with other worlds slight changes have occurred here as well, I do believe the other worlds have experienced those changes as well. I am the god of connections between monsters and humans. I am the god that represents the bond that had been forgotten for such a long time that I was born anew when they had finally found it again and I wish to speak with you on an important matter. Some humans do not possess the right to bond with their monsters, treating them like slaves and slowly destroying their body and soul. I wish for you to bestow upon me the power to take away the gift of god that had been ones bestowed on mankind." Ichigo could tell right away that I cared deeply for the monsters and did not wish them to suffer further.

"I will bestow upon you the power to give or take the gift of god to form a bond with a monster, but I have a condition. Decide wise, think if the human thoroughly was in the wrong or if the just didn't know any better. Teach them what is right or wrong if they are ignorant, but you may punish them, with taking away the gift of god, if they do not do their actions in ignorance but with malice." With that, Ichigo glowed a faint light. He moved toward the young god and touched his head, the light going over from Ichigo toward the young god, before covering him and slowly fading. Still everyone could feel that the young god had changed, his power having increased and he himself could not believe that he had truly gained such powers. He gave a thankful smile before bowing low.

And the day continued, not really differing from the beginning. They discussed, found solutions, denied requests or moved the problem to a later date till the whole day had almost gone by. Ichigo gave a sigh, stood up and stretched. Seconds later he quickly moved out of the way of Fairies, who had again tried to grope him, who ran past him with full speed before hitting the wall. Ichigo, who still hadn't forgotten the prank that Fairies had played on him, stomped against his body for good measure, making sure that he would leave an impression behind, before he left him there, not caring what other thought the new decoration could be.

Then a thought occurred to him, which made him turn around, surprising his two companions. He pulled Fairies out of the wall and looked at him before asking:

"What are you doing here anyway? You do not belong to this world. Does that mean you just left your mountain alone without any protection or anything else?" Ichigo didn't understand how Fairies could even move between the worlds. He had always thought that only he was able to successful handle the pressure while moving in between to reach the other world.

"To your first question: No I didn't really leave it unprotected, since it's summer right now and they do not truly need a winter god I switched with a summer god who will take care of the mountain for some time. To your second and probably unspoken question: Yes, I wouldn't be able to handle to strain on my body would I be traveling like you from one world to the next, but I do not need to move like you so I do not have that problem. Through your traveling between the worlds you have made a small hole between the barriers that one, when one knows where it is located, can use to travel between them. I do not believe that humans will ever be able to reach it, but I had some time on my hand and finally found it. Yukina was also lonely without you so I couldn't just sit around and do nothing right?"

Ichigo gave a short nod, still thinking along the lines that Fairies probably only found the hole because he wanted to see Ichigo to annoy him but kept it to himself. For now Fairies was forgiven, that still didn't mean that he would let that stupid god do what he wanted. As soon as Ichigo moved on, he would drag Fairies back to his own world, making sure to find the hole and close it so that he wouldn't be a constant brother. Well for now he could probably find some use for him.

"Alright, since this meeting toke so long, why don't we stay here for now? I do believe we can find a lodging for the night somewhere and tomorrow we will meet the "god of the wild", Ichigo didn't say the region since he had forgotten the name already, and take care of his troubles. After that I will deliver you two home, if that is alight with you."

King Jehova and Yuki both nodded their heads, not really angry since they still wanted to see a bit more of the god's city and the King Jehova being thankful for this short vacation. He even had some time to bond with his son.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it!<p>

I don't think that I will have much time in the following weeks to continue writting, tests and all. Sorry!


End file.
